Mi vida empieza aquí
by ailofuen
Summary: Nessie acaba de cumplir 5 años de edad y ya es toda una jovencita. Físicamente aparenta 17 años y empieza el instituto en el último año. Su objetivo: aprender a desenvolverse en el mundo humano, del que siempre ha estado apartada. Allí hará nuevos amigos.
1. Cap 1: Impaciente

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Nessie acaba de cumplir 5 años y ya es toda una jovencita... Aparenta 17 años y empieza el instituto en el último año... Su objetivo: aprender a desenvolverse en el mundo humano, del que ha estado apartada desde siempre… allí hará nuevos amigos con los que vivirá nuevas experiencias…_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

_**Note:**__ Esta historia es la secuela de __**~Nessie~ {Amanecer y mucho más}**__, pero no es necesario haberse leído la 1ª parte para poder seguirla… aun así recomiendo su lectura para entender mejor el carácter de Nessie, sus reacciones y algunas otras cosas… Espero que os guste_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Mi vida empieza aquí ~<strong>

**{ Nessie 2 }**

**Prólogo:**

Mi vida estaba a punto de dar un giro radical. Había estado muy protegida tanto por mi familia de vampiros como por mis amigos lobos. Incluso el abuelito Charlie, mi humano favorito, intentaba protegerme a su manera. Habíamos pasado por una situación muy complicada en el pasado, con la visita de todos aquellos vampiros malos, y les costaba mucho no sobreprotegerme, especialmente a papá.

Al menos no había estado tan recluida en casa como puede parecer, por suerte. Tenía todos los bosques de la zona a mi disposición para explorar, siempre que fuera acompañada por alguien. Según ellos aún era demasiado pequeña para ir sola a ninguna parte, a pesar de ser más fuerte y rápida que un ser humano. Pero habiendo tanta gente en casa, siempre había alguien disponible para ir conmigo a donde fuera.

Mi única restricción real era que no podía dejarme ver en el pueblo por los humanos, ya que ellos no podían saber nada de mi secreto. Era una lata tener que ir escondiéndose cuando iba a visitar al abuelito, pero todo estaba a punto de cambiar. Este año por fin iría a clase al instituto de Forks, conocería gente nueva y haría amigos.

Por fin mi crecimiento se había ralentizado, aunque no se había parado del todo. Pero si lo había hecho suficiente como para hacerme pasar por una humana de unos diecisiete años, aunque sólo tuviera cinco. Por fin podría incorporarme al mundo humano. Había estado tanto tiempo esperando este momento, que me costaba asimilar que lo tenía ya aquí. Estaba deseando que empezara todo ya.

**...**

**Capítulo 1: Impaciente**

Nací en el seno de una familia muy peculiar y he crecido rodeada de buenos amigos. Mi vida estos cinco años ha sido bastante tranquila, dentro de lo que cabe. Bueno, al menos a partir de que los vampiros malvados intentaran matarme a mí y a todos los que me rodeaban. Desde entonces no han vuelto y todo ha ido sobre ruedas.

Mis padres son las personas más maravillosas sobre la faz de la tierra. Su inmenso amor mutuo y hacia mí no tenía comparación. El hecho de que fueran vampiros sólo significaba que estarían a mi lado para siempre, cuidando de mí. La familia siempre había estado muy unida y en su momento también se incorporaron a ella los miembros de la manada y sus humanos.

Durante todo este tiempo ocurrieron muchas cosas en mi entorno. La vida siguió adelante, aunque mis experiencias estuvieran muy limitadas. Mucha gente estaba enterada de mi existencia, pero sólo unas pocas personas conocían mi peculiaridad. Mi crecimiento acelerado era un secreto muy bien guardado.

Por eso precisamente no había podido entablar amistades fuera de nuestro círculo íntimo. Mi familia de vampiros y mis amigos los lobos eran toda mi vida, todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz. Conocía a muy poco humanos y todos tenían una vinculación muy profunda con el mundo sobrenatural del que yo formaba parte.

El más peculiar de todos era el abuelito Charlie. Había entrado poco a poco en todos nuestros secretos y se había adaptado bastante bien a este mundo tan peculiar. Aun alzaba una ceja alguna que otra vez, cuando veía algo que no le cuadraba del todo. Pero normalmente no era nada que no pudiera asimilar o ignorar.

Le quería muchísimo y me encantaba pasar tiempo con él. De vez en cuando el abuelito me llevaba a pescar con él para pasar tiempo juntos. Conocía un montón de cosas sobre los peces y me había ido enseñando a reconocerlos, pescarlos y asarlos. Aunque esa parte se le daba mejor a mamá que a él.

La última vez que intentó asar el pescado, casi acabo en desastre. Si no llegan a estar allí mis vampiros, se habría armado una buena. Aun no había terminado de soltar un grito cuando ya estábamos fuera en brazos de tío Emmett, mientras tío Jasper se encargaba del fuego con el extintor. Al final todo quedó en nada.

Si no la abuela Esme no nos habría perdonado el arruinar su maravillosa cocina de diseño. Bueno, aunque pensándolo bien, seguro que habría aprovechado para remodelar toda la casa. Era algo que le encantaba, remodelar casas. Creo que ya tenía planes para hacer algo con la del abuelo Charlie, pero era una sorpresa.

La cara de pánico que tenía el abuelo, aun junto a mí entre los brazos de mi tío, era de lo más cómica. Entre el sobresalto de la llamarada y el encontrarse de repente en el exterior, el pobre hombre estaba bastante aturdido. Ser sacado rápidamente de la casa en volandas por Emmett había sido una experiencia demasiado fuerte para él.

El color aun tardó unos minutos en volverle a la cara. Me costó no acompañar a tío Emmett en sus risas, pero no quería que se sintiera mal. Él le veía el lado divertido incluso a la situación más peligrosa. Además, estaba preocupada por el abuelito. Le podía haber pasado algo. Cuando llegó mamá también se preocupó por él.

Después de eso mamá le había prohibido al abuelo volver a acercarse a los fogones. Más adelante les pediría que me enseñaran a cocinar, que ya iba siendo hora. Ya no se fiaba de él en la cocina y menos teniéndome a mí a su lado. Ni que fuera a hacerme daño una simple llamita. Más preocupada estaba yo por el abuelo, que no tenía velocidad para escapar del fuego ni una piel impenetrable como la mía.

A pesar de todo eso, el abuelito Charlie se había convertido en una parte más de mi extensa formación personalizada, quizás la más importante. A través de él podía ver mejor el mundo humano y esa normalidad que tanto deseaba. Con él podía dejar a un lado durante un rato todo este mundo sobrenatural del que formaba parte.

Su dificultad para asimilarlo todo era un buen punto de referencia respecto a los humanos. Me ayudaba a comprender cómo afectaría a todos si me precipitaba antes de tiempo. Me obligaba a ser paciente y esperar el momento oportuno. El mundo humano no estaba preparado para conocerme, por mucho que yo lo deseara.

Pero ser diferente también tenía sus ventajas… Tuve la enorme suerte de que me permitieran, e incluso alentaran a, explorar a mi gusto todas aquellas materias que llamaban mi curiosidad. Es más, contaba con la ayuda de todos mis queridos vampiros para ello. Eran una completa biblioteca de conocimientos a la que podía echar mano en cualquier momento.

Así que gracias a ellos mi formación académica fue muy completa y variada, aunque de lo más inusual. Mi curiosidad natural era insaciable y mis temas de interés de lo más variados. Entre mi aprendizaje rápido y los excelentes tutores que me rodeaban, había progresado a pasos agigantados.

Ya tenía una formación más completa que la que tendrían mis compañeros de instituto cuando estudiaran la universidad. Les llevaba muchos años de estudio de ventaja. En mis cinco cortos años de vida, ya había cursado a distancia muchas asignaturas de varias carreras universitarias, movida por mi insaciable curiosidad.

El entretenimiento de mi familia era estudiar, ampliar en lo posible sus conocimientos, buscándole un sentido a sus vidas. Su ansia por el saber, por aprender cosas nuevas, les había llevado a explorar diferentes profesiones a lo largo de su existencia. Yo había tenido la oportunidad única de compartirlo con ellos.

Mi primer foco de interés fue la literatura. Desde el principio la mejor parte de mi día eran los ratos que pasaba leyendo con mamá. Analizábamos los textos de muy diferentes autores, reviviendo las experiencias de otros a través de sus relatos. La lectura fue mi forma de aproximarme a un mundo humano del que estaba excluida. Pero hasta que llegara el momento de incorporarme a la sociedad humana, tuve que conformarme con leer acerca de ello.

Después de mi primer cumpleaños, mamá empezó a estudiar literatura y filología a distancia. Ella no quería separarse de mí, ni yo podía imaginarme separada de ella. Y como no podía dejarme ver en público aun, mamá y los demás cambiaron su matricula presencial en Dartmouth por una de educación a distancia.

Me sabía mal que mamá se viera privada de esa experiencia, pero a ella eso no le importaba. Prefería estar a mi lado, disfrutando de mi fugaz infancia, descubriendo cada aspecto de mi crecimiento a mi lado. Siempre me decía que ya tendría tiempo de ir a la universidad conmigo más adelante. Teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Mamá se ponía a estudiar a mi lado y mi insaciable curiosidad hizo el resto. Casi sin darnos cuenta estábamos estudiando juntas sus asignaturas. Compartir esos ratos de estudio con mamá fue lo más natural del mundo y pronto los demás se ofrecieron a ampliar mi oferta de asignaturas. Todo me interesaba.

Tía Rose intentaba alejarme de los estudios de vez en cuando. Ella y tío Emmett eran los compañeros ideales para mis momentos de diversión, lejos de los libros. Me encantaba pasar tiempo con todos, pero con ellos todo eran risas y juegos. Sacaban mi lado más infantil con tan solo una sonrisa o unas cosquillas. Con ellos tenía que ser una niña a la fuerza, pues tío Emmett era como un niño grande.

Intentaban recordarme que aun era muy pequeña, aunque mi cabeza me dijera que eso había quedado atrás hacía mucho. Fue justo en el momento en que pensé que perdía a mi familia a manos de los Vulturis. Ese momento supuso un cambio para mí. Pero aun así reconocía que también necesitaba alejarme de los libros. Me costaba dejar algo sin analizar o sin estudiar detenidamente, pero a su lado era más fácil.

Nunca tenía bastantes conocimientos en mi cabeza. Pasé de estudiar asignaturas sueltas a seguir los planes de estudio oficiales de las universidades. Sólo me faltaba hacer algunas prácticas para completar las carreras universitarias que seguía con mi familia. Eso llegaría más adelante, cuando terminara el instituto.

Después de hacer literatura con mamá, estudié historia con tía Alice. Dado que ella tenía lagunas en su memoria humana, quiso completar sus conocimientos con Historia Contemporánea. El hombre había evolucionado mucho y muy deprisa en los últimos tiempo. La mayoría de los avances se habían logrado muy recientemente. Me maravillaba la capacidad del ser humano para crecer y mejorarse a si mismo.

Así que el siguiente paso fue lógico. Me atreví a enfrentarme al pensamiento humano, estudiando Filosofía con tío Jasper. Era muy gracioso ver la cara que ponía tío Emmett cada vez que nos poníamos a discutir las diferentes corrientes de pensamiento en la Grecia de Aristóteles. Creo que tío Jazz elegía dar las clases al aire libre para que pudiera oírnos y así poder chincharle a gusto.

Pero no todo era estudio y seriedad en mi vida. Todo tenía su momento y su lugar, como siempre decía papá. Si lo días de entre semana eran para estudiar con mis vampiros, los fines de semana eran decididamente para divertirme con mis lobos, sobretodo con Jacob. Me encantaba pasar tiempo con él, aunque sólo paseáramos.

Jacob terminó el instituto y estudió ingeniería mecánica en Seattle. No podía ni pensar en irse a estudiar lejos de mí. Siempre se le había dado bien lo de las máquinas, así que era una carrera lógica para él. Ahora él y tía Rose ya no discutían sobre quién me dada de comer, sino sobre piezas de motor y esas cosas. Ya no eran tan divertidos como cuando yo era pequeña. Ese no era un tema que me interesara especialmente.

Pasar el tiempo con la manada era de lo más divertido, aunque echara de menos a algunos de los chicos. Se habían ido fuera a estudiar en su mayoría, según iban acabando el instituto. Todos salvo Sam, que tenía otras responsabilidades en el consejo y para con su familia. Pero gracias a las diferencias de edades entre los chicos, siempre hubo los suficientes lobos en la manada. Pudieron seguir con las guardias y proteger la reserva sin ningún problema con la ayuda de mi familia.

El Tratado era más fuerte que nunca desde que lo modificaron por mí, como siempre se encargada de recordarme Jacob. Los nuevos términos pactados tras mi nacimiento habían estrechado los lazos entre ambas familias. Ahora no era raro ver a los lobos merendando la deliciosa comida de la abuelita Esme. Ni tampoco era raro ver a algún Cullen paseándose por La Push para ir a recogerme a la Primera Playa.

Mi familia iba y venía libremente por toda la zona sin ningún problema. Ahora que la manada contaba con la ayuda de mi familia de vampiros para vigilar toda el área de Forks, se notaba la facilidad de trato existente entre ellos. Mis tíos estaban encantados de hacerse cargo de esa responsabilidad extra, ya que para ellos era más una diversión que otra cosa. Y los lobos sabían agradecerles la ayuda.

Mi tíos y mis padres antes iban al instituto, pero tras graduarse tuvieron que hacer como si hubieran abandonado la zona. Así que tenían muchísimo tiempo libre. Supuestamente todos estaban fuera en la universidad, al menos esto era así para todos los habitantes de Forks y para la abuelita Reneé, a la que yo aun no conocía. Tenía la esperanza de verla pronto, pero no quería asustarla.

Mi familia tenían su vida limitada al igual que yo, ya que no podían dejarse ver por el pueblo. Eso hacía mi vida menos difícil de llevar, pues compartíamos esas prohibiciones, aunque ellos por una razón completamente opuesta. No debían delatarse al no haber envejecido en estos años transcurridos desde que llegaron a la zona. Pero a parte de Forks teníamos todos los bosque de alrededor para explorar.

Todos esos límites iban a cambiar para mí muy pronto, aunque no para ellos. En unos días empezaba en el instituto, donde cursaría el último curso, y me integraría en el mundo humano por fin. Estaba muy emocionada con la perspectiva de conocer gente nueva y hacer amigos humanos. Ya me sabía las materias que iba a estudiar allí, así que no tendría que dedicarles mucha atención.

El objetivo real de mi único curso en el instituto estaba claro en mi mente: Hacer vida social y nada más. Quería conocer nueva gente y hacer amistades. Lo necesitaba desde hacía tanto tiempo. Era lo que había esperado todos estos años. Estaba deseando que el curso empezara cuanto antes.

El futuro se me planteaba lleno de posibilidades. Estaba a punto de conocer a un montón de gente nueva. Era mi oportunidad de entrar en el mundo humano con normalidad, de integrarme. De vivir mi lado humano, compartiéndolo con los demás. Ahora que por fin había dejado de crecer tan deprisa, nadie notaría nada extraño en mí. Bueno, casi nada. Por eso ellos no se acercarían por allí.

Ahora que ya había dejado de crecer a ojos vista, podría incorporarme a la sociedad humana por fin. Mi familia seguía siendo bastante especialita y sus límites seguían vigentes. Ellos no se podían dejar ver por el pueblo y eso incluía el instituto. Así que habíamos tenido que hacer algún que otro ajuste y concesiones.

Pero sobretodo se trataron de concesiones por parte de mis padres. Ellos no podrían acompañarme en mi primer día de clase en el cole, como siempre decía papá. Esa experiencia no podrían compartirla conmigo. Cada vez que mamá o él lo pensaban, se ponían tristes. Pero no había nada que pudieran hacer.

Al final se decidió que aparentaríamos que vivía con el abuelito Charlie, aunque yo siguiera durmiendo cada noche en mi cama de casa. Para todos en el pueblo me acababa de mudar con él, mientras mis padres estudiaban en la universidad. Yo iría a su casa cada mañana y él me acercaría a clase antes de ir a trabajar.

Para la gente de Forks mis padres me habían adoptado al terminar el instituto, pero nunca se habló claramente de mi edad. Creo que para Charlie fue duro ser abuelo tan joven en un primer momento. Pero es que yo realmente no parecía su nieta, sino su hija pues mamá y yo aparentábamos casi la misma edad físicamente.

Ella se quedó congelada justo antes de cumplir diecinueve años, pero yo había crecido rápidamente hasta aparentar diecisiete. Mamá y yo más bien parecíamos hermanas que madre e hija, cosa que les hacía bastante gracia a todos, salvo al abuelito. Tío Emmett no dejaba de tomarle el pelo con eso. Se le veía demasiado joven para tener una nieta adolescente, pero eso era justo lo que tenía.

Además, este arreglo me permitiría tener un sitio donde llevar a mis amistades. Esperaba tener muchos amigos, quedar con ellos. No es que despreciara la amistad de mis lobos o de mi familia, pero todos eran mayores y me conocían desde siempre. Yo quería saber quien era fuera de su protección. Quien era realmente en mi interior.

Y allí estaba yo, en la fiesta de mi quinto cumpleaños, impaciente por lo que estaba por venir en los próximos días en lugar de divirtiéndome con los demás. Tía Alice había convertido la celebración de mi cumpleaños en toda una tradición familiar. Dado que el mío era el único que le dejaban organizar, se desquitaba del todo.

Pero siempre estaban presentes las atracciones de feria y los fuegos artificiales que tanto me habían gustado aquella primera vez. Nos lo habíamos pasado tan bien todos, sobretodo tío Emmett y yo, que al final se convirtió en una imposición para tía Alice. Podía variar otras cosas, pero siempre teníamos ese espectacular fin de fiesta.

No se podía resistir a mi carita suplicante. Y si se me unía tío Emmett con sus chiquilladas, tía Alice estaba perdida. Lo disfrutábamos tanto todos, que ella no podía negarse a traer la feria un año tras otro a nuestro patio trasero. Pero, como no, se las apañaba para sorprenderme cada cumpleaños con algo nuevo.

No se podía decir que mi vida fuera normal, pero había cosas como ésta que compensaban todo lo demás. Mi infancia no había sido precisamente la típica de una niña, más que nada porque yo no era una niña humana. Conocía lo que era una infancia normal de haberlo leído en los libros, verlo en las películas, oír de labios de mis familiares y amigos, pero eso estaba fuera de mis posibilidades… Hasta ahora.

En pocos días empezaba mis clases en el instituto y todo lo que eso implicaba. Todo se volvería un poco más normal y podría disfrutar de un año de instituto, de ser una adolescente, de tener amigas humanas con las que hablar y un montón de cosas más. Porque aparentemente yo era una adolescente de diecisiete años, aunque en realidad sólo tuviera cinco años de edad.

Por fin había dejado de crecer aceleradamente, después de cinco años de ir frenando poco a poco. Iba a incorporarme al mundo humano del que había estado apartada toda mi vida. Podría tener todas esas cosas con las que había soñado durante todo este tiempo. Estaba impaciente de que todo empezara de verdad.

Era como si mi vida empezara aquí.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo inicial... Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Muchas gracias a __**alejandra cullen, alexblackcullen, Ana Laura, AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, bellalicerose, BlackCullen, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, cynthia mazari, DhampireCry, Diana M, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, gaby black, Hikari Takaishi 184, Josenso di Farias, krismery, lexa0619, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, malu, maria, Martu Cullen, Mazy Vampire, melilu, melina, Mikaela, Miru Invernizzi, Mon de Cullen, Mony Black, Nessa610, NessylitleCullen, reneesme cullen swan, PattyQ, polkoji, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen, sue **__y__** v cullen **__por los coments que me habéis ido dejando a lo largo de los capítulos de la 1ª parte... Espero que esta 2ª parte también os guste_

_Este inicio es un poco rollazo porque había muchas cosas que explicar a los que no se han leído la primera parte... Tenía que situar a los nuevos lectores en la situación de cómo ha llegado Nessie al momento actual... además, también hay un par d datos de interés de qué le ha pasado a Nessie en estos cuatro años desde que dejamos la 1ª parte... No es imprescindible habersela leído, aunque yo lo recomiendo para entender mejor a Nessie... espero que no se os haya hecho aburrido este primer capítulo... prometo que a partir de ahora será todo mucho más animado..._

_Aún estoy escribiendo esta secuela y voy casi por el principio, por lo que no puedo subirla demasiado rápido o me pillareis sin capítulo que subir... y entonces os tocará esperar y esperar, porque soy muy lenta escribiendo... Así que para esta historia voy a poner las actus semanales con día fijo los Lunes... Nos vemos el próximo Lunes con el __**Capítulo 2: "El primer día"**__ Muchos besos a todos_


	2. Cap 2: El primer día

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Nessie acaba de cumplir 5 años y ya es toda una jovencita... Aparenta 17 años y empieza el instituto en el último año... Su objetivo: aprender a desenvolverse en el mundo humano, del que ha estado apartada desde siempre… allí hará nuevos amigos con los que vivirá nuevas experiencias…_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

_**Note:**__ Esta historia es la secuela de __**~Nessie~ {Amanecer y mucho más}**__, pero no es necesario haberse leído la 1ª parte para poder seguirla… aun así recomiendo su lectura para entender mejor el carácter de Nessie, sus reacciones y algunas otras cosas… Espero que os guste_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Mi vida empieza aquí ~<strong>

**{ Nessie 2 }**

**Capítulo 2****: El primer día**

El primer día de clase en el instituto abrí los ojos más pronto de lo habitual. Estaba deseando que empezaran ya las clases, cuanto antes. Llevaba toda mi vida esperando este momento, aunque ese tiempo hubiera sido muy breve realmente. La impaciencia me podía. Quería ir y conocer a todos mis nuevos compañeros.

Me fijé en la ropa que tía Alice había insistido en prepararme. Seguía sin fiarse del gusto por la moda de mi madre y ella le dejaba hacer, así que no iba a ser yo la que rechistara. Al menos por el momento dejaría que se saliera con la suya, pero muy pronto elegiría yo mi propia ropa. No en vano había aprendido con la mejor a combinar las prendas. Seguro que a eso no se podría resistir mi tía.

Me vestí rápidamente y bajé a reunirme con mis padres para ir a casa del abuelito. Su mirada llena de ternura ocultaba algo más. Junto a la emoción por verme tan contenta había una sombra de tristeza. Me sorprendió verlos así, aferrados el uno al otro como dándose apoyo. Podía ver en sus ojos que ellos no compartían del todo mi alegría, de ver mi sueño cumplido por fin. Me habían hecho esperar mucho tiempo.

De repente caí en la cuenta del por qué. Su mirada triste evidenciaba a las claras lo mucho que lamentaba no poder estar a mi lado ese día tan importante en la vida de un niño. El primer día de clase era algo clásico entre los humanos. El acompañar a los hijos al colegio era toda una tradición, dejarlos marchar lejos de ellos por primera vez.

Me lancé a sus brazos emocionada, intentando consolarlos con mi amor. Se me habían ido todos los nervios de repente al darme cuenta de que ellos lo estaban pasando mal. Este arreglo no era exactamente lo que ellos habrían preferido, pero no nos quedaba otro remedio. Se perderían esa experiencia por ser quienes éramos, diferentes, por culpa de mi fugaz infancia.

_ ¿Qué pasa, cariño? - me preguntó mamá.

_ No llores, hija - me dijo papá con la voz afectada por la emoción -. No pasa nada.

_ No quiero que estéis tristes - les dije abrazándome a ellos.

_ Se nos pasará, ya verás - me aseguró mi padre.

_ Verte a ti feliz es lo único que deseamos - dijo mi madre.

_ Así que pon una sonrisa en esa preciosa carita y vamos a casa del abuelo - dijo papá, levantándome la cara y borrando mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

_ Seguro que nos estará esperando, impaciente por empezar el día - añadió mamá forzando una sonrisa.

Salimos de casa y corrimos a través del bosque hasta la zona cercana a casa del abuelo. Una vez ya a la vista de su patio trasero, me giré para despedirme de ellos. Aun tenían esa mirada triste, pero no era algo que pudiera solucionar.

_ Bueno - dijo mi padre rompiendo el silencio en el que habíamos venido caminando -, recuerda que debes evitar en lo posible tocar a los humanos. Tu temperatura corporal podría delatarte.

_ Sí, papá - le respondí con calma, rulando los ojos.

_ Y no olvides responder con respeto al profesor - añadió mi madre por enésima vez -, pero sin parecer una listilla o tus compañeros de clase te tomarán manía.

_ Sí, mamá - le dije, aguantándome un suspiro de impaciencia.

Me despedí de ellos con sendos besos y fui hasta la casa para reunirme con Charlie y Sue.

_ Buenos días, Nessie - me saludó cálidamente el abuelo.

Estaba sentado a la mesa terminándose el café, mientras Sue recogía la mesa tras el desayuno. Yo había ido de caza la noche de antes con mis padres, en preparación del día que me esperaba, pero acepté la taza de café que me tendió amablemente Sue. Prometía ser un día muy largo.

_ ¿Qué tal, cariño? - me preguntó ella, saludándome con un beso -. ¿Preparada para empezar las clases?

_ Sí, abuela - le respondí -. Impaciente.

_ Pues vámonos ya y así no llegas tarde - me respondió el abuelo.

Me despedí de Sue con un beso y seguí a Charlie hasta el coche patrulla. El camino se me hizo eterno. Tenía tantas ganas de llegar, que no veía el momento. De repente, tras una curva del camino, aparecieron los edificios que conformaban el conjunto del instituto. Estaba tal y como lo describía mamá en sus diarios. No había cambiado nada.

Al llegar al parking del instituto todos se quedaron mirándonos, seguramente sorprendidos de ver al jefe de policía allí. Charlie se ofreció tímidamente a acompañarme dentro, pero le aseguré que no hacía falta. Suspiró aliviado ante mi respuesta y prometió volver a recogerme al terminar las clases. Me despedí de él con un beso y bajé del coche.

Me sentía confiada de mí misma, allí parada en mitad del aparcamiento mientras Charlie se alejaba. Esto era algo que tenía que hacer sola, que podía hacer sola. Me quedé observando a mi alrededor, fijándome en toda la gente que iban a compartir esta experiencia conmigo.

De repente me quedé parada, notando algo fuera de lugar. Pude sentir a mis padres muy cerca, ocultos en el límite del bosque que rodeaba el instituto. No habían podido resistirse a acercarse por allí. Mi giré discretamente hacia donde estaban y les dediqué mi mejor sonrisa. Hablé mentalmente con mi padre, sabiendo que él estaría pendiente de mis pensamientos.

"No os preocupéis, papá. Estaré bien. Volver a casa con la familia. Nos vemos a la tarde. Os quiero." pensé, comunicándome con mi padre.

Sabía que pedirles que se fueran no iba a servir de nada, pero tenía que intentarlo. Seguramente se pasarían todo el día allí fuera, vigilándome desde lejos, preparados para acudir en mi ayuda. Sabía que lo hacían por preocupación y amor, pero no por eso tenía que gustarme tenerlos allí.

Me giré y entré en el instituto buscando secretaría. Supuestamente era una alumna desplazada desde otro instituto, por lo que no me habían enviado la documentación a casa como a los demás. Habíamos llegado pronto precisamente para que me diera tiempo a pasarme por allí, pero se me estaba haciendo tarde.

Me presenté a la secretaria y recogí mi horario. Luego de repente, la ver los carteles en el tablón de anuncios, tomé la decisión de apuntarme a las clases para sacarme el carnet de conducir. La secretaria aceptó mi petición sin dudarlo, pero mi familia no lo iba a aceptar igual de bien.

Cuando lo propuse meses antes, mi idea de tener un coche sólo había contado con el apoyo de Jake. Mi padre se negó en redondo, por supuesto. Por mucho que ahora aparentara tener diecisiete años, realmente acababa de celebrar mi quinto cumpleaños. Esa era su excusa preferida para todo.

Para él siempre sería su niñita, como me recordaba frecuentemente. Mamá era algo más comprensiva en ese aspecto, pero tampoco estaba demasiado conforme con lo del coche. Esperaba que empezaran a darse cuenta de que me hacía mayor. Aparentar diecisiete años y tener realmente sólo cinco no era nada fácil. Todos seguían tratándome como si fuera una niña, sobretodo mis padres.

Esperaba que al ir a las clases de conducir en el instituto, vieran que era capaz de hacer cosas de mayores sin causar que se acabara el mundo. Además quería que me dejaran conducir alguno de los magníficos coches que teníamos en el garaje. O mejor aun, me gustaría tener mi propio coche. ¡Eso sí que sería fantástico!

No es que lo necesitara realmente para ir a ningún lado, puesto que siempre íbamos corriendo o me llevaban los mayores en coche. Pero me hacía mucha ilusión sacármelo. Quería tener el carnet para que fuera legal, no uno de esos falsificados que tenía hasta ahora. Quería tener un carnet real.

Esperaba que mis padres no se enfadaran demasiado por haberme apuntado a las clases. Pero ya estaba hecho y les demostraría que podía con ello. Quizás así empezaran a verme con otros ojos. Me lo quité de la cabeza rápidamente, cogí mi horario y me dirigí a mi primera clase con ayuda del plano.

Cuando llegué a la clase de ciencias, el profesor ya había empezado. Me había entretenido demasiado en secretaría. Al ser nueva en el instituto el profesor me presentó a mis compañeros, que se conocían de toda la vida. Miré alrededor de la clase, lanzando una tímida sonrisa a los que esperaba que fueran mis nuevos amigos.

_ Chicos, ésta es Renesmee Cullen y viene trasladada desde New Hampshire - dijo el Sr. Molina.

_ ¡Qué nombre más raro! - dijo una chica del fondo con una mueca -. Nunca lo había oído.

_ Cosa de mis padres. Pero prefiero que me llaméis Ness - les dije con confianza -. Renesmee es demasiado formal.

El primer acercamiento no había ido mal, pero no me gustaba esa chica que se había burlado. ¿Qué le había hecho yo para que me dijera eso? Los estudiantes cercanos a ella le habían coreado con risas. No era agradable que se rían de una.

A parte de esas risas había notado todo tipo de miradas por parte de mis compañeros. Destacaba sobretodo la curiosidad, pero había otras como la de la rubia del fondo que no me habían gustado nada. Otras, como la del chico de la primera fila, me estaban poniendo muy nerviosa. Aunque la mayoría parecían muy agradables.

Luego el profesor me indicó que me sentara en un asiento vacío en primera fila y siguió con su explicación. Estaba indicando el temario que tendríamos durante el curso, el material de estudio y las lecturas adicionales. La mayoría de todo eso ya lo había estudiado por mi cuenta, así que me relajé. Sólo me quedaría hacer los deberes día a día para ir entregándolos, pero me dejaría mucho tiempo libre.

_ Ness, no hagas caso a Melanie. La pobre no sabe ser de otra manera - me dijo en un susurro la chica que tenía al lado -. A mí Renesmee me parece un nombre muy bonito.

Compartía pupitre con una chica de mirada amable, tocándome a mí justo al lado de la ventana. Me hablaba con la boca de medio lado, disimulando para que el profesor no la pillara. Pero se notaba que tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Me cayó bien desde el principio.

_ Por cierto, me llamo Samantha - me dijo -. Pero puedes llamarme Sammy.

_ Encantada, Sammy - le saludé, también con un susurro.

El profesor se giró hacia nosotras para pedirnos silencio y ambas nos sonreímos, sabiendo que habíamos hecho una nueva amiga. Había hecho mi primera amiga. ¡Esto iba bien! Parecía muy agradable, no como la rubia esa del fondo, la tal Melanie. Los otros que se habían burlado con ella de mi nombre tampoco estaban los primeros en la lista para ser mis amigos. Esto de hacer amigos era mucho más complicado de lo que me esperaba.

De repente un movimiento al otro lado de la ventana llamó mi atención. Sin poder creérmelo vi a mis padres a lo lejos, escondidos en la espesura del bosque. Estaban lo más cerca de mí que podían, pero sin dejarse ver. Seguro que me habían estado siguiendo por todo el instituto en lugar de irse. Era justo lo que me esperaba.

Al final decidí sacar la artillería pesada. Le pedí mentalmente a mi padre que por favor se fueran a casa. La razón definitiva y real: porque su presencia me estaba poniendo nerviosa. No podía estar atenta en clase y comportarme con normalidad sabiendo que ellos estaban espiando cada movimiento que hiciera. ¿Cómo iba a hacer amigos si ellos no me daban ese espacio?

Oí a papá explicárselo a mi madre y acordaron irse, esta vez de verdad. Pero no se fue sin dejarme una advertencia. Me dijo claramente que me esperaba una conversación sobre lo del carnet de conducir en cuanto llegara a casa. Ya me lo esperaba, pero al menos eso quedaría para luego. Al fin se despidieron y ambos se adentraron en el bosque camino de casa.

Al acabar la clase Samantha me presentó a Danielle, su mejor amiga de toda la vida. Eran vecinas desde siempre y se habían criado juntas. Danny, como ella insistió en que la llamara, parecía una chica muy agradable y lo era realmente. Casi sin darme cuenta ya había hecho otra nueva amiga.

No nos parecíamos nada físicamente, pero aun así me sentía muy cómoda en su compañía. Samantha era una rubia de ojos azules, con una sonrisa muy amplia. Era la más bajita del grupo, pero su figura exuberante hacía que destacara entre las demás. Danielle por su parte era morena, de ojos oscuros y una cálida y tímida sonrisa. Danny estaba más bien delgada y era un poco más alta que yo.

La timidez natural de Danny contrastaba con el carácter extrovertido de Sammy. Pero aun así me sentí muy bien acogida por ellas. Mis nuevas amigas eran increíbles. Encajaba en este pequeño grupo como si hubiera sido hecho a mi medida.

Al comparar nuestros horarios comprobamos que las tres compartíamos algunas clases. En la mayoría de las asignaturas estaba con alguna de las dos o con ambas, así que el curso se presentaba muy interesante. A su lado me sentía capaz de desplegar mis alas y volar lejos de mi familia. Una nueva confianza nació en mí.

Salimos lentamente al pasillo y fuimos a la siguiente clase. Por el camino iban hablando con todo el mundo, saludando a los demás estudiantes a diestro y siniestro. Parecían conocer a todo el mundo y seguramente era así. En los pueblos pequeños era algo normal. Se habían criado juntos, tenían una historia y yo era la recién llegada.

Algunos de sus amigos incluso intentaban entablar conversación conmigo. Todos parecían muy simpáticos, pero después de la experiencia previa con el desagradable grupito de Melanie iba con más cuidado. No quería que volvieran a burlarse de mí.

La siguiente clase era literatura y la compartíamos las tres. Nos sentamos juntas e intentamos prestar atención al profesor. Por suerte no me pidió que me presentara a los demás. Mi presencia pasó casi desapercibida para él y me sentí más tranquila. Aun así seguía siendo la nueva y los estudiantes se acercaban a nosotras.

Pero ahora contaba con la presencia de mis amigas a mi lado. Los chicos iban y venían, se presentaban y entablaban conversación. Esa mañana hubo muchas risas a mi alrededor. Cuando ellos se alejaban mis amigas me ponían al día de los cotilleos sobre unos y otros. Era como un 'quién es quién' del instituto de Forks.

Fue una mañana de lo más entretenida, moviéndonos por los pasillos entre clase y clase. Algunos chicos conocidos de ellas se iban acercando y entablaban conversación con nosotras, poniéndose al día tras las vacaciones de verano. Parecía que conocían a todo el mundo y que se llevaban bien con todos. O casi todos.

Nos reunimos a mediodía en el comedor y nos sentamos a comer juntas. Pronto nuestra mesa era el centro de atención de todo el mundo. Me preguntaban una y otra vez cuándo llegué a la ciudad, por qué se había cambiado en el último año, de dónde venía mi nombre, por qué había llegado en el coche patrulla y demás.

Seguro que a Charlie le haría gracia saber el temor reverencial que tenían mis compañeros de clase por él. Para mí era sólo mi abuelito, pero para ellos era una figura de mucha autoridad del pueblo. Al contarles que era mi abuelo apenas podían creérselo. Me tocó contarles toda la historia, la que nos habíamos inventado, claro.

Les hablé sobre mis padres muerto y sobre cómo mi tío Edward se hizo cargo de mí, aunque apenas era un poco mayor que yo. Les conté que había estado viviendo con mi tío Edward y su mujer, Bella, mientras ellos estudiaban en la universidad. Pero por motivos de trabajo ellos tenían que viajar mucho y por eso me habían enviado a Forks, con el padre de mi madre adoptiva.

Les expliqué que me quedaría todo el curso con mi abuelo adoptivo, Charlie Swan, el jefe de policía. Noté las miradas de respeto por parte de los chicos. Sentí remordimientos por mentirles a mis nuevos amigos, pero era necesario. Mucho tiempo atrás comprendí que si quería integrarme en la sociedad humana iba a tener que engañarles. Era necesario para guardar mi secreto y no ponerlos en peligro.

Recorrí el comedor con la mirada, evaluando los diferentes grupos y a la gente que allí había. Les dediqué especial atención a los chicos. No estaba acostumbrada a los humanos y no salían bien parados al compararlos con los hombres que conocía de toda la vida. No era lo que me esperaba.

Estos humanos no salían bien parados en la comparación con mis vampiros o mis lobos. Ninguno es tan guapo o tan alegre o tan musculoso o tan agradable como ellos, pero decidí darles una oportunidad a los humanos. Quería conocerlos a todos.

Las clases de después de la comida siguieron la misma rutina. Empecé a sentirse mucho más confiada con el año que me esperaba. Gracias a mis nuevas amigas, todo lo que recibía de los demás eran sonrisas. Había hecho un montón de nuevos amigos, pero ninguno como Samantha y Danielle. Ellas eran importantes. Habían sido las primeras en tenderme una mano amable y eso no lo iba a olvidar.

El primer día de clase había sido simplemente perfecto. Cuando sonó el timbre salimos todos muy alegres, con ganas de retomar las últimas horas del verano. Salí acompañada de mis amigas, riéndome. Ya estábamos haciendo planes para salir el fin de semana.

Fuera me esperaba una enorme sorpresa. El coche patrulla del abuelo no estaba por ninguna parte. En su lugar vi una moto negra muy conocida. Jake había ido a recogerme.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Ya hace unos días que las estadísticas de **FanFiction** no me funcionan, así que no sé si estais leyendome o no... espero que lo de las estadísticas se arregle pronto, pero hasta entonces voy totalmente perdida... con eso de abrir la secuela en un fic independiente creo que muchos lectores de la primera parte se ha perdido por el camino y no han descubierto la secuela... No sé cómo solucionarlo, porque aún ando bastante perdida por esta web... así que si fuerais tan amables de dejarme aunque sea un **LEIDO** en un review para tranquilizarme, os lo agradecería eternamente_

_Muchas gracias a __**alejandra cullen, Aleeh'C, alexblackcullen, Ana Laura, anabel94, AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, bellalicerose, BlackCullen, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, cynthia mazari, DhampireCry, Diana M, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, gaby black, Hikari Takaishi 184, Josenso di Farias, krismery, lexa0619, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, malu, maria, Martu Cullen, Mazy Vampire, melilu, melina, Mikaela, Miru Invernizzi, Mon de Cullen, Mony Black, Nessa610, NessylitleCullen, reneesme cullen swan, Pati Love Everybody, PattyQ, polkoji, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen, sue **__y__** v cullen **__por los coments que me vais dejando a lo largo de esta historia... y mi bienvenida a los nuevos lectores_

_Os recuerdo que estoy subiendo otras historias por aquí, por si queréis pasaros a leerlas… Nos vemos el próximo Lunes con el __**Capítulo 3**__**: "Jake"**__ Muchos besos a todos_


	3. Cap 3: Jake

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Nessie acaba de cumplir 5 años y ya es toda una jovencita... Aparenta 17 años y empieza el instituto en el último año... Su objetivo: aprender a desenvolverse en el mundo humano, del que ha estado apartada desde siempre… allí hará nuevos amigos con los que vivirá nuevas experiencias…_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

_**Note:**__ Esta historia es la secuela de __**~Nessie~ {Amanecer y mucho más}**__, pero no es necesario haberse leído la 1ª parte para poder seguirla… aun así recomiendo su lectura para entender mejor el carácter de Nessie, sus reacciones y algunas otras cosas… Espero que os guste_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Mi vida empieza aquí ~<strong>

**{ Nessie 2 }**

**Capítulo 3****: Jake**

Me quedé paralizada en mitad de las escaleras, mientras mis amigas seguían bajando. Se volvieron y, al verme tan parada, se giraron hacia mí. Siguieron mi mirada para averiguar por qué me había detenido en seco. Apenas me deba cuenta de lo que hacían. Las veía por el rabillo del ojo, dedicándoles una pequeña parte de mi atención, porque realmente no era lo que más me preocupaba en ese momento.

_ ¿Quién es ese? ¡Está buenísimo! - preguntó Samantha muy emocionada -. Ness, ¿lo conoces?

_ ¡Samantha! - le llamó la atención Danielle, dándole también un codazo -. ¡Qué poco tacto tienes, Sammy! No ves que sí que lo conoce. ¿Es tu novio, Ness? - añadió.

Yo era incapaz de responderles, no me salían las palabras de la sorpresa. ¡Jake había ido a buscarme! Se suponía que tenía que recogerme el abuelo Charlie a la salida de clase, pero aquí estaba él. Pensaba que no volvería a verlo tan pronto y mucho menos a solas. Era una situación que había estado evitando durante meses.

Al verlo delante de mí sólo podía pensar en lo frío que había estado Jake conmigo durante todo el verano. Después de aquella discusión que tuvimos, Jake no había querido que nos viéramos a solas bajo ninguna circunstancia. Por mucho que le rogara o maquinara para tener un rato a solas con él, no había manera.

Siempre teníamos a alguien de carabina, casi siempre mi vigilante padre. Ellos siempre se habían llevado bien, pero últimamente era diferente. Más de una vez los había pillado hablando silenciosamente. Con eso de que mi padre podía leerle la mente, les era muy fácil esquivarme. Y así estaban evitando hablar del tema otra vez.

Jake se había mantenido alejado de mí todo el verano, como si aun siguiera en la universidad. Durante ese periodo sólo volvía a casa los fines de semana para verme, pues no podía mantenerse alejado tanto tiempo. Pero otros años al llegar el verano todo volvía a la normalidad, viéndonos todos los días.

Sólo que este verano las cosas no habían sido así. Ahora ya había terminado y había vuelto a definitivamente a la reserva, pero las cosas no eran como otros años. Todo había cambiado por culpa de mi impulsividad. No debería haberlo forzado, pero no pude evitarlo. Fue algo superior a mis fuerzas.

_ Ness, ¿estás bien? - me preguntó Danielle preocupada.

_ Sí, estoy bien. Tranquila - le respondí, sin poder apartar la vista de Jake.

_ ¿Es tu novio? - saltó Samantha muy curiosa.

_ Es un amigo - les dije, sabiendo que él estaba escuchándolo todo.

_ ¿Sólo un amigo? - insistió ella con una risita.

No pude responderle nada más. La última vez que habíamos podido hablar a solas habíamos acabado discutiendo. Después de eso me devolvió a casa rápidamente, y había estado evitando quedarse a solas conmigo durante todo el verano. Lo que fuera con tal de evitar el tema que yo quería discutir con él.

Seguía viniendo a verme por casa, pero ya no era lo mismo. Y encima contaba con mi padre como aliado. Habían sido unos meses muy largos, teniendo sus visitas contadas. Me pasé todo el último curso de estudios de Jake esperando el verano con ilusión. Quería pasar más tiempo con Jake ahora que yo ya era mayor.

Pero cuando llegó el verano no me trajo más que frustración. Todos mis intentos por hablar con él habían quedado en nada. Y lo peor de todo es que tampoco habíamos podido disfrutar siquiera de nuestros paseos como antes. Echaba mucho de menos mis ratos a solas con él.

Y ahora de repente lo tenía delante de mí, esperándome al salir de clase. Y yo no podía apartar los ojos de mi Jake ni para devolverles la mirada a mis nuevas amigas. Sabía que estaba siendo muy mala persona por ignorarlas así, pero no podía evitarlo.

Jake seguía sin devolverme la mirada. Estaba con la cabeza agachada y las manos en los bolsillos. Tenía una postura descuidada, medio apoyado en su moto, pero yo lo conocía bien. Estaba tenso, como esperando algo desagradable. Y aun así era el mismo de siempre. Era mi Jake.

_ ¿Quieres que nos quedemos contigo? - se ofreció Danny.

_ ¡No! - salté rápidamente -. No hace falta, pero gracias.

_ ¿Estás segura? - añadió Danny no muy convencida de dejarme sola.

_ Sí, tranquila. Estaré bien - les dije deseosa de que me dejaran a solas con él.

_ Llámanos luego al móvil y nos cuentas - me pidió Sammy.

_ Mejor hablamos mañana, chicas - les dije como despedida.

_ Vale, Ness. Hasta mañana - dijeron ambas, aceptándolo por fin.

Se alejaron lentamente hacia coche de Samantha, mientras yo dedicaba toda mi atención a Jake. Sabía que al día siguiente tendría que responder a un montón de preguntas sobre mi relación con Jake, pero eso ya sería mañana. Antes de eso tenía muchas cosas que aclarar con él. Ya iba siendo hora que nos sentáramos a hablar seriamente sobre "el incidente" que lo había mantenido alejado.

Me acerqué a él y cuando me tuvo delante al final levantó la cabeza. Su mirada torturada dejaba a las claras que no estaba allí por voluntad propia. No podía soportar que él lo pasara mal. Tenía muchas ganas de verle, pero no así. Quería volver a disfrutar de nuestros ratos a solas, sin tensión en el ambiente, estando juntos.

Pero todo eso cambió de repente aquel día en la playa. Fui una estúpida por precipitar las cosas, pero estaba cansada y lo había echado tanto de menos. Estábamos solos en nuestro sitio preferido, lejos de todos. Estábamos fuera del alcance del radar mental de mi padre, lejos de los oídos indiscretos de la manada, alejados de las rutas habituales de caza de mi familia. Y la situación era tan a propósito que no pude resistirme.

_ Hola, Jake - le saludé, sin atreverme a tocarle.

_ Hola - me saludó, aun con las manos en los bolsillos, manteniéndose alejado.

_ ¿Y Charlie? - le pregunté.

_ Tenía trabajo y me ha pedido que viniera yo a recogerte - me respondió.

_ Ah, genial - le dije, muy emocionada simplemente por volver a verle.

Los dos nos quedamos allí callados, mirándonos mutuamente sin decirnos nada. Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no saltaba a sus brazos como antes. Era algo que también echaba mucho de menos. Estar simplemente cerca de él era maravilloso. Me sentía más yo misma a su lado que sola o con cualquier otra persona.

Desde el mismísimo principio de mi vida había estado ahí para mí. Pero poco después de cumplir cuatro años, las cosas cambiaron de repente casi de un día para el otro sin apenas darme cuenta. Ya no me abría los brazos para que saltara a ellos como siempre. Notaba un alejamiento por su parte que no me podía explicar.

Seguíamos haciendo cosas juntos, dando nuestros paseos, él venía a verme a casa de mi familia, yo iba a verle a la suya… pero ya no era lo mismo. Empecé a sentirme cohibida yo también, al cambiar su actitud hacia mí. Ya no me sentía libre de ser yo misma al estar junto a él. Entre eso y que lo veía muy poco por sus clases, lo echaba mucho de menos.

Después de un fin de semana muy frustrante, al final le pregunté a mi madre sobre el tema. Mamá y Jake había sido amigos desde mucho antes de nacer yo, así que nadie conocía a Jake tan bien como ella. Si había algún problema con él, la mejor persona para ayudarme era ella.

No podía hablar con papá de él, por muy amigos que fueran. En lo tocante a mi relación con Jake, mi padre seguía poniendo unas caras muy raras. Así que esperé a tener la ocasión perfecta para hablar con ella a solas, sin estar mi padre por ahí.

_ Mamá, ¿qué le pasa a Jake? - le pregunté una noche -. Está enfadado conmigo.

_ No, cariño - me dijo ella -. ¿Por qué lo dices?

_ Ya no es como antes, no sé - le dije, sin atreverme a mirarla a la cara.

Ella se quedó callada y soltó un suspiro que me sorprendió por su intensidad. Levanté la cara y me la quedé mirando. Tenía una mirada triste que me conmovió. Me acerqué más a ella y la abracé muy fuerte contra mí.

A mis cuatro años y pico había crecido ya tanto que mamá y yo éramos casi de la misma altura. Prácticamente usábamos la misma ropa. Después de un momento me separó de ella y nos sentamos a hablar de nuevo.

_ Estás creciendo, Nessie - me dijo mamá con cara muy seria -. Te estás haciendo mayor muy deprisa. Tu cuerpo está cambiando y ya eres toda una jovencita. Es normal que las cosas cambien entre vosotros.

En ese momento se me hizo la luz. Unas semanas después me di cuenta de en qué momento pasó todo. Empecé a darle vueltas y hacer relaciones entre todo, su cambio de actitud junto con otras cosas que me pasaron a mí por esa época.

Unas semanas atrás había pasado la peor vergüenza de mi vida. Estaba en casa con la familia, tocando una de las piezas favoritas de la abuela, cuando noté algo extraño. Fue como un pinchazo interno, seguido de una humedad repentina entre las piernas. De repente todos los vampiros presentes en la habitación se giraron hacia mí.

Antes de darme cuenta de nada, mi padre se había llevado de la habitación a todos y me había dejado a solas con mamá. Al principio me sentí desorientada, como si mi propio cuerpo me hubiera traicionado. ¡Qué vergüenza! Sabía lo que me pasaba, lo había leído en los libros hacía mucho tiempo, pero cuando pasó fue muy raro.

Mamá me ayudó con todo el rollo ese de la higiene y pude asearme rápidamente. Más tarde se unieron el resto de las mujeres de mi familia para explicarme las cosas. Todas ellas pasaron por eso cuando eran humanas y fue genial poder hablarlo tranquilamente. Me ayudó mucho.

_ Te refieres a lo del otro día, ¿no? - le pregunté a mamá al acordarme de aquel momento -. ¿Es por todo eso de la regla?

_ Sí, eso es parte de todo lo que está pasando - me explicó mamá -. Debido al vínculo que Jake tiene contigo, los cambios que se producen en ti le afectan más.

_ Pero, ¿por qué se aleja de mí? - le pregunté aun sin entender su comportamiento.

_ Quizás sólo necesita tiempo para adaptarse a esos cambios, hija - me respondió.

Esa conversación me dio mucho que pensar en los meses sucesivos, mientras Jake estaba en la universidad haciendo el último año. Lo veía sólo los fines de semana y cada vez era más consciente de Jake y de su comportamiento. Hasta que llegó un momento en que una idea fija se instaló en mente y ya no pude sacarla de ahí.

Y luego fue cuando pasó lo que pasó… y fue todo aun peor.

Así que allí estábamos Jake y yo, plantados cada uno en su espacio, perdidos en nuestros propios pensamientos, mientras el aparcamiento del instituto se iba quedando vacío poco a poco. Ninguno de los dos hizo ningún movimiento para irnos de allí. Había otras cosas más importantes que volver a casa. Lo que realmente necesitaba era aclarar las cosas con él y éste era el momento ideal para ello.

_ ¿Qué tal tu primer día, Nessie? - me dijo él, devolviéndome al presente.

_ ¡Te he dicho que no me llames Nessie! - le respondí enfadada.

Él se encogió al oír mi tono, pero no pude evitarlo. Me enfadé. Mis buenas intenciones para el momento se habían ido por las ventanas al oír ese apodo de sus labios. Intenté calmarme para no echar a perder del todo la oportunidad de estar con él, de hablar con él, de disfrutar de su compañía por fin a solas.

Pero antes que nada necesitaba hacérselo comprender, porque sin eso jamás llegaríamos a nada. Si no era capaz de hacerle ver la realidad que tenía delante de sus ojos, todos mis intentos por aclararlo quedarían en nada. Eso era lo más importante.

_ Ya no soy una niña, Jake - le expliqué, haciendo un esfuerzo por usar una voz muy suave -. Hace ya muchos meses que soy una mujer en todos los sentidos. No puedes seguir tratándome como si aun llevara pañales.

_ A penas tienes cinco años, Nessie - me respondió él.

_ Ness - le repliqué yo, intentando no enfadarme otra vez -. No soy una niña humana de cinco años, Jake.

_ Lo sé - reconoció a regañadientes -, pero aun eres demasiado pequeña.

_ ¡No lo soy! - le respondí enfadada de nuevo -. Mi cuerpo es el de una mujer y mis sentimientos también lo son. ¿Por qué no eres capaz de verlo, Jake?

Me sentía impotente ante la situación. Ni siquiera aquello que pasó le había hecho cambiar de idea respecto a mí, a nosotros. Sólo había servido para que se mantuviera alejado de mí, para limitar aun más nuestro tiempo juntos y para que siempre contáramos con una carabina cuando nos veíamos.

Todo empezó de la formas más inocente y tonta posible. Nos encontrábamos en la Primer Playa dando un paseo, algunas semanas después de la conversación con mi madre. Mi forma de percibir a Jake cambió. De repente ya no era ese amigo de la familia al que quería tanto como a mis padres, pero de un modo especial.

Después de aquella conversación, yo también había empezado a ver a Jake de otra manera. Empecé a analizar mis sentimientos hacia él desde un nuevo ángulo, una perspectiva más madura acorde con mi nuevo yo más adulto. De repente me di cuenta de que empezaba a necesitar nuevas cosas de mi viejo y querido amigo Jacob.

Su presencia a mi lado nunca me había dejado indiferente. Siempre había sido un punto de calma, consuelo, afecto… un conjunto de todo lo que necesita en cada momento. Pero antes su presencia física no hacía reaccionar mi cuerpo con ansiedad.

Sin embargo aquel día en la Playa me encontré pensando en cómo se sentirían sus labios sobre los míos. Y esa idea fija no se apartaba de mi mente. Intentaba no mirarle los labios fijamente, a la vez que evitaba su mirada para que no adivinara mis extraños pensamientos. Esa parte fue fácil, puesto que él tampoco me miraba a mí.

Me sentía muy rara pensando así de él, conociéndolo de toda la vida. Siempre había estado a mi lado, queriéndole como a uno más de la familia, pero sin ser parte de ella realmente. Siempre tuvo un sitio muy importante en mi corazón.

Pero de un tiempo a esta parte, tenía otro tipo de sentimientos y emociones cuando pensaba en él. Era una ansia profunda de tenerlo a mi lado, de sentir su cuerpo a mi lado, de estar en sus brazos, de sentir su calor. Y me encontraba observando fijamente sus labios en el momento menos pensado, como durante ese paseo por la playa en el que todo pasó.

No podía pensar en nada más que en cómo se sentirían sus labios sobre los míos, en que nada me gustaría más que probar su sabor. No tenía ni idea de si me estaba hablando o no, de si había más gente en la playa o si estábamos solos. No era consciente ni siquiera de dónde ponía los pies, así que fue algo normal que tropezara.

Una pequeña piedra suelta tuvo la culpa de todo. Y por supuesto no tuvo nada que ver el hecho de que no estuviera prestando atención a lo que hacía o dónde pisaba. Ni por supuesto era culpa mía por no poder pensar más que en sus labios.

Tuve suerte, al menos. Los rápidos instintos de Jake le hicieron reaccionar para salvarme de una caída tonta, antes incluso de que mi agilidad habitual volviera a mí. De repente me encontré entre sus brazos, con sus carnosos labios a tan solo unos centímetros de los míos. Y la tentación fue demasiado fuerte como para resistirme.

Casi sin darme cuenta estaba rozando sus labios con los míos, para probar su sabor. Fue un roce muy ligero, pero me supo a sol, a tierra húmeda y bosque, a madera recién cortada. Pero sobretodo me supo a Jake. Y fue genial. Llevaba mucho tiempo fantaseando con cómo sería un beso suyo, pero la realidad fue aun mejor de lo que me esperaba. Y fue bueno, correcto y maravilloso.

Separé mis labios de los suyos cuando él apenas se estaba recuperando de la sorpresa. Aun me tenía entre sus brazos de una forma cómoda y agradable, como hacía mucho tiempo que no estábamos. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron con intensidad, expresando todo un mundo de sentimientos sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Suspiré feliz, sintiendo satisfecha mi curiosidad. Separé mis labios de los suyos y no esperaba nada más. Pero había algo con lo que no había contado… Jake.

Él reaccionó inmediatamente al sentir mi aliento sobre su piel. Me acercó de nuevo a él, volvió a unir nuestros labios y me dio un beso de verdad, de esos de los que se habla en las películas. Nuestros alientos se mezclaron, los labios entraron en contacto y las lenguas entablaron un duelo, una danza sin fin sin ganador ni vencedor.

Fue un beso que no me esperaba, cargado de sentimiento y mucha pasión. Fue como si un dique se rompiera en su interior y con ese beso Jake quisiera expresarme todo lo que llevaba dentro. Dejó salir un montón de cosas que habían estado ahí retenidas hasta entonces.

Llevaba mucho más tiempo que yo esperando este momento, en el que por fin fuéramos nosotros dos juntos, compartiendo este beso. Yo tan solo había estado algunas semanas dándole vueltas al tema, sin saber lo que me perdía. Él llevaba años esperándome a mí, sabiendo lo que estaba por venir.

Su boca tomó posesión de la mía, robándome el aliento, tomándome fuertemente entre sus brazos como si quisiera fundir nuestras pieles en una sola. De haber sido humana no habría escapado sin algún hueso roto. Pero el efecto que tuvo en mí fue devolverle ansiedad y pasión a partes iguales.

De repente Jake se apartó de mí, dejando un par de metros de distancia entre ambos. Cuando intenté acercarme a él, dio un paso atrás alejándose de mí. Jake estaba asustado, negando con la cabeza. ¿Qué le pasaba?

_ ¿Jake? - le pregunté intentando acercarme a él.

_ No puede ser - dijo casi murmurando, sin llegar a mirarme a los ojos.

_ ¿Qué no puede ser? - le pregunté sin entender nada.

_ Esto no puede ser - me dijo, dejándome igual de confusa.

_ No te entiendo, Jake - le dije casi llorando.

_ Vamos, te llevaré a casa - me dijo finalmente.

Me sentí rechazada y se me cayó el alma al suelo. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Todo había sido tan bonito y tan perfecto para mí, que no podía entender cómo era que para él no había sido igual. ¿Tan mala era besando? No encontraba explicación para su comportamiento. Para mí ese beso había sido algo tan natural como respirar.

Pero él borró de un plumazo todo aquello que me había hecho sentir. Esa satisfacción por un sueño realizado, esa plenitud de sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Todo eso quedó en nada ante la tristeza por su rechazo en mitad del beso.

Me acompañó a casa sin volver a tocarme por el camino, guardando una distancia de seguridad a pesar de mis tímidos intentos por acortarla. Cuando llegué a casa me eché en brazos de mi madre, mientras mi padre salía a hablar con Jake. A partir de ese momento, nunca volvimos a estar realmente solo para hablar de lo que había pasado… Hasta ahora.

Hay muchas cosas de las que teníamos que hablar: de ese beso, de lo que había supuesto para nosotros y nuestra relación. Quería saber qué es lo que había pasado realmente en la playa, por qué cortó nuestros beso, de qué habían hablado mi padre y él. Necesitaba una explicación de todo lo que había pasado ese día. Y lo más importante, necesitaba una explicación de qué estaba pasando entre nosotros.

Pero ésta era la primera ocasión que tenía de pillarlo a solas para hablar. Charlie me había puesto en bandeja de plata la oportunidad de acorralar a Jake. Difícilmente podían pasar mis padres a buscarme al instituto. La oportunidad era perfecta para aclarar las cosas con Jake.

_ ¿Qué pasó, Jake? - le pregunté -. ¿Por qué te alejaste de mí en la playa?

_ Aun era demasiado pronto, Ness - me respondió después de un largo silencio -. Aun es demasiado pronto.

_ ¿Demasiado pronto? - le pregunté incrédula -. ¿Demasiado pronto para quién? ¿Para ti, para mí o para mi padre? - le solté a bocajarro.

Se encogió sobre sí mismo, acobardado por mi tono. Había dado justo en el clavo de todo el asunto. Mi padre era un elemento fundamental de la ecuación.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Muchas gracias a __**alejandra cullen, Aleeh'C, alexblackcullen, Ana Laura, AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, bellalicerose, BlackCullen, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, cynthia mazari, DhampireCry, Diana M, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, gaby black, Hikari Takaishi 184, Josenso di Farias, krismery, KutisHN, lexa0619, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, malu, mapi cullen, maria, Martu Cullen, Mazy Vampire, melilu, melina, Mikaela, Miru Invernizzi, Mon de Cullen, Mony Black, Nessa610, NessylitleCullen, reneesme cullen swan, Pati Love Everybody, patriciapaty, PattyQ, polkoji, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen, sue **__y__** v cullen **__por los coments que me vais dejando a lo largo de esta historia... y mi bienvenida a los nuevos lectores... __Os recuerdo que estoy subiendo otras historias por aquí, por si queréis pasaros a leerlas...___

_En respuesta a un review: __Si pude subir tan rápido la 1ª parte fue porque ya la tenía terminada... pero esta secuela aun la estoy escribiendo y voy por el principio... Así que no puedo subir más rápido o me alcanzareis... y luego la espera entre capítulo y capítulo será de más de 1 semana... prefiero tener un colchón e ir subiendo aquí regularmente para no marearos..._

_Perdón por el retraso en actualizar, pero aquí en Valencia hoy era fiesta y me he ido de fin de semana largo... Nos vemos el próximo Lunes con el __**Capítulo 4**__**: "La promesa"**__ Muchos besos a todos_


	4. Cap 4: La promesa

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Nessie acaba de cumplir 5 años y ya es toda una jovencita... Aparenta 17 años y empieza el instituto en el último año... Su objetivo: aprender a desenvolverse en el mundo humano, del que ha estado apartada desde siempre… allí hará nuevos amigos con los que vivirá nuevas experiencias…_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

_**Note:**__ Esta historia es la secuela de __**~Nessie~ {Amanecer y mucho más}**__, pero no es necesario haberse leído la 1ª parte para poder seguirla… aun así recomiendo su lectura para entender mejor el carácter de Nessie, sus reacciones y algunas otras cosas… Espero que os guste_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Mi vida empieza aquí ~<strong>

**{ Nessie 2 }**

**Capítulo 4: La promesa**

Nos quedamos los dos allí parados, con el tema pendiente sobre nuestras cabezas. A lo largo de los meses había ido reuniendo muchas piezas, pero necesitaba que él me confirmara lo que estaba pasando. Hasta que no lograra hablar sinceramente con él, no conseguiríamos adelantar nada. Ésta era nuestra oportunidad de sincerarnos, de hablar de aquel beso y de lo que conllevaba.

Me lo quedé mirando intentando reunir toda la calma posible. La iba a necesitar para hablar tranquilamente del tema. A lo largo de los últimos meses Jake había estado rehuyendo la situación, evitando quedarse a solas conmigo. Y ahora no parecía dispuesto a dar el primer paso y discutirlo conmigo. La mención de mi padre en todo el asunto había tocado una fibra sensible.

Aunque todo esto sólo tenía que ver con nosotros, no podía dejar de lado la influencia de mi familia. Siempre habían estado a mi lado, al igual que Jake, desde el mismo momento de mi nacimiento. Mis primeros recuerdos lo incluían a él al lado de mis padres. Ellos eran amigos mucho antes de que yo apareciera en escena.

Nadie parecía darse cuenta de que las cosas habían cambiado para mí. Incluso mamá se resistía a aceptar que ya era mayor, aunque le robara la ropa del armario. El hecho de que hubiéramos estudiado juntas todos estos años no la ayudaba a comprender que su niñita se había hecho mayor. Se resistía a dejarme crecer. Y con papá todo era aun peor. Para él siempre sería su niñita, a la que tenía que proteger.

_ Jake, habla conmigo - le dije intentando acercarme a él.

_ Debería llevarte a casa - me dijo manteniendo la mirada baja -. Tus padres te estarán esperando hace rato.

_ Por favor - le supliqué -, tenemos que hablar.

Aquí y ahora, lejos de todos sin ningún sitio a donde escapar ni oídos atentos, podíamos hablar abiertamente del tema. La cuestión fundamental a discutir: la relación entre Jake y yo o, mejor dicho, la naturaleza de esa relación. Es decir, él siempre había sido mi Jake. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora era diferente? ¿Por qué precisamente ahora, que lo necesitaba más a mi lado, él no estaba?

Desde el principio estuvo claro que Jake estaba imprimado de mí, pero ¿dónde nos dejaba eso ahora? Cuando tenía tan solo un año me contaron todo el tema de la imprimación y demás. Luego papá se había encargado de que supiera que yo sí que tenía elección en cuanto a escogerlo a él o a otro. Pero, ¿por qué iba a escoger a otro, sintiendo lo que siempre he sentido por él?

Desde que era un bebé me sentí unida a él. Era parte de la familia, un amigo muy querido, alguien muy especial. A través de los diarios de mi madre pude ver mucha gama de emociones, tanto hacia mi padre como hacia el mismo Jake. Todo eso me había ayudado a analizar mis sentimientos hacia él a lo largo del tiempo y definitivamente éstos eran muy especiales. Jake siempre fue algo más para mí.

Pero, ¿cómo se lo podía explicar a ellos si aun me seguían considerando tan solo una niña? ¿Cómo podía hacerles ver que mis sentimientos también habían madurado? Mi cuerpo ya no era el mismo, mi mente y mi corazón tampoco. ¿Por qué no lo veían ellos así? Estaban luchando contra el paso del tiempo y contra mí.

Me sentía mayor, no sólo dentro de mi cabeza. Mi cuerpo estaba madurando y mis sentimientos y emociones también lo hacían a la par. Me sentía sola, luchando con todo y contra todos, intentando demostrar que ya no era una niña. Pero lo peor de todo era sentir ese rechazo por parte de Jake. Eso es lo que dolía más que nada.

_ ¿Por qué te apartaste de mí aquella tarde en la playa? - le pregunté dolida, yendo directa al grano -. ¿Por qué cortaste nuestro primer beso?

Levantó la cabeza de golpe, como impulsado con un resorte. Nuestros ojos se encontraron a través del espacio que nos separaba y todo se detuvo a nuestro alrededor. Por fin pudo ver todo el dolor que su rechazo me había causado, ese dolor que me había callado para mí todos estos meses.

Se acercó a mí, extendió su mano y me acarició la mejilla. Su palma era cálida contra mi piel. Apreté su mano contra mí, temerosa de que se pudiera alejar otra vez. Con nuestra mirada entrelazada pude ver por fin el dolor que había también en sus ojos. Él lo había pasado tan mal como yo, pero no sabía por qué.

Noté como pasaba su pulgar sobre mi mejilla, apartando unas delatoras lágrimas con mucha ternura. Acercó su cara a la mía y depositó un dulce beso sobre mi frente. Luego me apretó fuerte contra su pecho, como si nunca más fuera a alejarse de mí. Me sentía en casa de nuevo. Estaba justo donde debía estar: En sus brazos.

Me aferré a él, intentando borrar todos esos meses de dolor y frustración. Había sido mucho tiempo sin poder estar en sus brazos, sin poder pasear los dos a solas, sin sentir que ese lazo especial que nos unía estaba ahí. Él se había mantenido apartado de mí demasiado tiempo. Ahora no quería alejarme de él.

_ Lo siento mucho, mi vida - me dijo suavemente mientras acariciaba mi pelo -. No quería hacerte daño.

Siguió acariciándome y apretándome contra él mientras se calmaban mis sollozos. Nunca me había sentido tan triste. Lo había echado tanto de menos, que al tenerlo de repente entre mis brazos habían estallado todas mis emociones reprimidas. Ese dolor acumulado de meses me había hecho mucho daño. No poder contar con mi mejor amigo y confidente para superarlo lo había agravado.

Al volver a estar junto a Jake, por fin me había sentido libre de demostrar todo eso que llevaba escondido. No había dejado que nadie notara mi tristeza, mi frustración. En casa todos estaban muy pendientes, así que relegar todo eso a un rincón muy profundo de mí misma fue la única manera de mantener esos sentimientos para mí. No era algo que quisiera discutir con ellos, sino con Jake.

Cuando pasó la marea de emociones y conseguí calmarme un poco, me separó de su pecho. Cogió mi cara para mirarme profundamente a los ojos y terminó de limpiar mis últimas lágrimas. Sus ojos también estaban un poco empañados y velados por emociones contradictorias. Aun así prevalecía la tristeza en ellos.

_ ¿Me perdonas? - me preguntó con voz débil.

_ Sí, Jake - le dije, acercando mis labios a los suyos para sellarlo con un beso.

Y entonces Jake se apartó de mí, poniendo distancia entre ambos. Bajó la mirada, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a respirar profundamente. Todo volvía a repetirse como aquella tarde en la playa, como en un 'deja vú' macabro de mi propio infierno personal. Jake había vuelto a rechazarme, justo después de perdonarle aquella primera dolorosa vez.

_ Jake, ¿qué está pasando? - le pregunté sin entender nada.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarme a los ojos. Ante cualquier intento de volver a tocarlo notaba cómo se replegaba sobre sí mismo. Si antes estaba dolida, no era nada comparado con esto. Justo cuando pensaba que todo estaba arreglado entre nosotros y que lo nuestro iba a salir bien, de repente volvió al comportamiento anterior.

_ No lo comprendes, Ness - me dijo, mirándome con ojos torturados.

_ Pues explícamelo - le pedí con voz suplicante.

_ Hice una promesa… - dijo finalmente, tras un largo silencio.

_ A mi padre - afirmé, sabiendo que ahí estaba el problema.

_ Sí - dijo tan solo, bajando los ojos nuevamente.

_ ¿Sobre nosotros? - le pregunté.

Él simplemente asintió, ocultándome su mirada. Ahí había más de lo que me estaba contando y seguramente era algo que no me iba a gustar nada. Podía imaginarme por donde iban los tiros, pero hasta que él no me lo confirmara no tenía nada que hacer. Necesitaba que él hablara conmigo.

_ ¿Qué le prometiste exactamente, Jake? - le pregunté, temiéndome lo peor.

Se le notaba que no quería contármelo. Se estaba resistiendo con todas sus fuerzas, pero ya no sabía si era por él, por mí o incluso por mi padre. A él no le gustaría nada que Jake me lo contara, eso seguro. Pero yo necesitaba saberlo. Tenía que saber a qué me enfrentaba para poder estar con Jake como yo deseaba.

_ Por favor, sólo quiero entenderlo - le supliqué con voz dolida.

Algo en el tono de mi voz debió hacer efector, porque levantó la mirada hacia mí. Podía notar sus dudas, sus sentimientos contrapuestos, su necesidad de no hacerme daño. Era precisamente por eso por lo que no entendía cómo habíamos llegado a esta situación. Era la segunda vez que me rechazaba de esa manera.

_ Jake - le dije, suplicando una vez más con la voz rota.

Saber que eso me dolía le estaba haciendo polvo a él, por culpa de su imprimación conmigo. Pero aun así seguía en su terca actitud hacia todo esto. Me resultaba totalmente incomprensible que sintiendo eso por mí, no me dejara quererle.

_ Le prometí a tu padre que esperaría a que fueras mayor - dijo finalmente.

_ ¡Ya soy mayor! - le interrumpí enfadada.

_ Y que te daría la oportunidad de escoger - añadió lentamente.

_ ¿Escoger? - le pregunté sin entender del todo lo que significaba eso.

_ Elegir entre otros chicos y yo - me explicó con la voz tensa.

De repente había encajado la mandíbula y se le habían contraído todos los músculos. Era una imagen impresionante que hizo que me flojearan las rodillas. ¡Estaba tan guapo! Estaba celoso y enfadado, muy enfadado. Simplemente la idea de que pudiera elegir a otro antes que a él le estaba volviendo loco.

Me acerqué a él lentamente, esperando un nuevo rechazo que nunca se produjo. Estiré mi mano hacia su cara para hacer que me mirara. Cuando tuve toda su atención le dediqué unas imágenes que llevaba mucho tiempo esperando para compartir con él. En ese mensaje iban todos esos momento especiales que habíamos compartido en el pasado, teñidos con los sentimientos que provocaron en mí.

_ Hace mucho tiempo que elegí, Jake - le dije muy suavemente.

Jake me miraba incapaz de articular palabra, sobrecogido por la intensidad de esos sentimientos. Podía ver perfectamente en su cara como eran correspondidos paso a paso por los suyos. Su mirada me decía todo lo que necesitaba saber, siempre fue así entre nosotros.

Terminé mi mensaje con ese momento en la playa, nuestro primer beso. La explosión de sentimientos que tuve cuando por fin estuve entre sus brazos como una adulta y no como una niña. Fue un momento glorioso, empañado por la tristeza de ese rechazo. No fui capaz de cortarlo a tiempo y se dio cuenta de todo ese dolor.

_ Lo siento mucho, mi vida - me dijo -. No pude hacer otra cosa. Lo prometí.

Se notaba el dolor que le causaba mantenerse alejado de mí. Y aun persistía, evitaba mi mirada, se mantenía alejado. En definitiva: me evitaba. Aun estando el uno junto al otro en este momento notaba cómo intentaba separarse de mí y poner distancia. Eso era algo que no entendía.

_ Pero, ¿por qué te sigues alejando de mí? - le pregunté a bocajarro.

_ Por la promesa - dijo sencillamente.

_ ¡Yo ya he elegido! - exclamé enfadada.

_ Aun es demasiado pronto y todavía tienes que elegir - insistió con lo mismo -. Pero para ello tienes que conocer a más gente, otros chicos - añadió.

Ahora comprendía muchas cosas. Por fin tenía la pieza que faltaba en mi puzzle mental. Este era el quid de la cuestión. Mi padre deseaba que tuviera opciones y había arrancado esa promesa a Jake, para que eligiera por mí misma. Pero seguro que él sería más feliz si yo no elegía a Jake. A pesar de que habían llegado a ser amigos con el tiempo, era muy consciente de que no siempre había sido así.

¡Estaba furiosa! No sé si estaba más furiosa con mi padre por haber exigido esa promesa o con Jake por haber cedido. Pero decididamente, estaba furiosa. Con ese estado de ánimo y teniendo delante a un Jake evasivo, la mejor idea era ir a casa y aclarar la situación con mi padre. Sólo él podía librar a Jake de su promesa y permitirnos ser felices juntos.

_ Llévame a casa, por favor - le pedí, intentando calmarme.

Jake respiró tranquilo por primera vez desde que nos habíamos reencontrado. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de entre sus labios. Eso me llenó de tristeza. Él quería terminar con esta conversación, con nuestro tiempo a solas, con toda esta situación.

Quería devolverme cuanto antes al amoroso cuidado de mis padres. ¡Qué ironía! Cualquier otro chico en su situación habría rogado por pasar más tiempo a solas con su chica, pero él se resistía a considerarme así.

_ Claro, ya deberíamos estar allí hace rato - aceptó rápidamente -. Seguro que todos estarán preocupados por ti.

Montó en su moto y me pasó el casco a mí. Me lo quedé mirando con una ceja levantada, preguntando silenciosamente a santo de qué venía lo del casco.

_ Póntelo, son las normas - me dijo -. Así evitaremos que Charlie quiera matarme, ¿vale? - insistió ante mi renuencia a coger el casco.

Cedí para no discutir por una tontería, aunque había muy pocas probabilidades de cruzarnos con él. Es más, de tener un inverosímil accidente corría más peligro la moto que nosotros. Nuestra agilidad y rapidez nos permitiría escapar de cualquier situación. Es más, llegaríamos más rápidamente a casa corriendo, pero había que guardar las formas de cara al resto del pueblo.

Subí detrás de Jake y me apreté contra su espalda. Nadie iba a quitarme el placer de sentirlo junto a mí. Me aferré a él con las piernas, pasé los brazos por su cintura y paseé mis manos por sus abdominales. Me estaba aprovechando descaradamente de la situación, pero me daba igual. Ahora no podía alejarse de mí.

Llegamos en cuestión de nada, demasiado pronto para mi gusto. Estaba muy bien subida a la moto con Jake. Podríamos haber seguido carretera adelante y yo habría sido feliz. Bueno, realmente no. Necesitaba a mi familia a mi lado. Así que lo más importante era arreglar el tema de esa promesa y seguir adelante.

Mis padres estaban ansiosos, esperando en la puerta de la casa con el resto de la familia detrás. Se veían muchas caras ilusionadas por saber mis aventuras en el primer día de clase, pero la cara de mi padre era otro tema. Él estaba muy serio.

_ Hola, cariño - me saludó mi madre con un abrazo nada más bajarme de la moto -. ¿Qué tal las clases? ¿Has hecho amigas? ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

Los nervios de mi madre eran palpables, pero sobretodo estaba emocionada por mí. Sabía lo mucho que había esperado este día y quería compartir la experiencia. Todos los demás me saludaron según iba entrando a la sala. Iba respondiendo a todas las preguntas que me hacía mi familia, impacientes por saber cómo había ido todo.

Pero a pesar de participar activamente en la conversación con los demás, no les quitaba ojo a mi padre y a Jake. Ellos fueron los últimos en entrar en la casa, cuando ya todos los demás estábamos acomodados en los sofás.

Ya estaban otra vez hablando silenciosamente, con sus secreto. Seguro que Jake ya le había puesto al día de toda nuestra discusión. Ahora, después de todo lo pasado, mi padre y Jake eran aliados a la fuerza por mi culpa, contra mí.

_ ¿Qué te pasa, Nessie? - me preguntó tío Jasper cortando todas las conversaciones.

_ ¡Pregúntale a ellos! - le dije muy enfadada, señalando a mi padre y a Jake -. Y por cierto, prefiero que me llaméis Ness. Ya no soy una niña - añadí tranquilamente.

Toda mi familia se encaró con ellos. Mamá se quedó a mi lado con un brazo sobre mis hombros, dándome su apoyo. Mi padre se giró hacia nosotros resignado, mientras Jake ponía una cara de culpabilidad hasta el suelo.

_ Jake le ha contado lo de la promesa que me hizo - explicó mi padre.

_ Jake, ¿por qué has ido tú a buscarla? - le preguntó mi madre.

_ Me llamó Charlie y me lo pidió, porque se iba a retrasar en el trabajo y no quería que Ness tuviera que esperarle.

_ Vale, hasta ahí lo entiendo - le contestó ella -. Pero, ¿por qué se lo has contado?

_ No he podido evitarlo - le respondió él avergonzado.

¿Avergonzado? ¡¿Cómo se atrevía? Yo tenía derecho a saber lo que estaba pasando. De haberlo sabido antes todo esto no habría pasado y me habría ahorrado muchos meses de pasarlo mal. No me podía creer que ella también estuviera en el ajo.

_ No deberías haber ido solo - soltó tío Jasper dejándome alucinada.

_ ¡¿Perdona? - dije con mi peor tono de voz, volviéndome hacia él -. ¿Se puede saber por qué no puedo estar a solas con Jake? He pasado más tiempo con él que con cualquiera de vosotros y no pasaba nada - añadí intentando dejar clara mi postura.

_ Ahora las cosas son diferentes - dijo mi madre.

_ ¿Por qué? - exigí saber.

Miré a todos lados, pero mi respuesta no llegaba. Podía ver cómo se iban lanzando la pelota unos a otros, esquivando mi mirada. Al final me centré en Jake, sabiendo que él sí que me lo diría. Sabía lo importante que todo esto era para mí.

Miró a mi padre como pidiéndole permiso, a lo que él asintió sutilmente con la cabeza. Entonces Jake avanzó hacia mí y se arrodilló a mis pies junto al sofá. Se acercó aun más a mí y entonces me dijo muy suavemente:

_ Porque me cuesta muchísimo resistirme a ti, Ness - se sinceró Jake.

_ ¿Qué? - le pregunté incrédula.

_ Es debido a la imprimación, cariño - intervino mi madre.

_ Hija, su primer impulso es darte todo lo que tú quieres o crees que necesitas - explicó mi padre -, sin tener en cuenta que aun no estés preparada para ciertas cosas.

_ Eso creo que tendría que decidirlo yo, ¿no? - le repliqué.

_ No, esa es tarea nuestra como tus padres - sentenció él.

Tenía muchísimas ganas de replicarle, pero sabía que eso no me llevaría a ninguna parte. Cuando mi padre tomaba una decisión era inamovible. Tenía muchísimas ganas de defender que ya era mayor, que llevaba años estudiando a su nivel, que mi cuerpo ya era el de un adulto. Al final no me pude callar.

_ Es decir, que ni siquiera puedo pasar un rato a solas con mi novio - añadí rebelde.

_ No es tu novio - saltaron un montón de voces por todas partes, cada una con mayor o menos efusividad.

Vale, esta reacción si que no me la esperaba. Toda mi familia estaba metida en el ajo. Me lo esperaba de mi padre, pero no de los demás. Con semejantes guardianes no me extrañaba que Jake estuviera decidido a cumplir esa promesa.

_ Es mi pareja desde antes de saber lo que eso significaba - dije muy decidida -. Llamadlo como queráis, para mí es lo mismo.

_ No es tu pareja - intervino mi padre -, al menos no en todos los sentidos.

_ Te refieres al sexo - aclaré para el bien de todos.

_ ¡Oh, por Dios! - oí mascullar a tío Emmett, ganándose una colleja de tía Rosalie.

Así que ahí estaba el problema. Todo se complicó entre Jake y yo cuando empecé a hacerme mujer. Al madurar mi cuerpo, empecé a estar lista para llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel. Y ese nivel asustaba a mi padre terriblemente. De repente caí en la cuenta de otro detalle.

_ Por eso siempre teníamos carabina, ¿verdad? - le pregunté, aun sabiendo la respuesta antes de hacerla.

_ Sí, mi vida. Por eso - me confirmó el propio Jake-. Porque cuando me miras así no puedo evitar desear dártelo todo. Pero hice una promesa y pienso cumplirla.

_ Tú puedes elegir a tu pareja, pero Jake no puede - añadió mi madre, aun intentando convencerme -. Por eso siempre ha estado tan unido a ti, durante todos estos años. Pero tú no estás obligada a nada.

_ Pero yo le quiero, mamá - le respondí -. Te quiero, Jake - le dije mirándole a los ojos.

Pude oír claramente el suspiro de mi padre desde el otro lado de la habitación.

_ Cariño, no has conocido otra cosa que tu relación con Jake. Quizás eso te ha llevado a tener unos sentimientos que pueden ser o no reales - dijo mi madre intentando razonar conmigo.

_ Sólo te estamos pidiendo que conozcas a más gente y mires otras opciones - dijo mi padre aun firme en su postura.

_ Entonces, ¿qué esperáis de mí? - le pregunté a mi padre -. ¿Cuáles son vuestras condiciones para que pueda estar con Jake?

_ Utiliza este año en el instituto para conocer a más gente, a parte de la que te ha rodeado toda la vida - me dijo mi padre.

_ Queda con tus amigas, vive un poco - añadió mi madre sonriendo cálidamente -. Y mientras tanto, mira a ver si conoces a alguien que te resulte interesante.

_ ¿Podré seguir viendo a Jake durante el curso? - pregunté para estar segura.

_ Sí, claro - respondió mi madre.

_ Con carabina - se apresuró a añadir mi padre.

_ Y ¿qué pasará cuando acabe el curso? - les pregunté para dejarlo todo claro.

_ Entonces si aun sigues sintiendo lo mismo por Jake, os daremos nuestra bendición - concluyó mi madre con una sonrisa en la cara.

No veía a mi padre muy conforme con ese final de la historia, pero no le quedaba más remedio que jugar con sus propias normas. Tenía que demostrarles a todos que ya era mayor, que no podían seguir tratándome como a una niña.

Tendría que jugar según sus reglas y ganaría. El premio era demasiado importante como para rendirse: mi futuro con Jake.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Muchas gracias a __**Aleeh'C, alejandra cullen, alexblackcullen, ana, Ana Laura, anabel94, AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, bellalicerose, BlackCullen, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, cynthia mazari, DhampireCry, Diana M, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, gabuxis-15, gaby black, Hikari Takaishi 184, Josenso di Farias, krismery, KutisHN, lexa0619, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, malu, mapy cullen, maria, Martu Cullen, Mazy Vampire, melilu, melina, Mikaela, Miru Invernizzi, Mon de Cullen, Mony Black, Nessa610, NessylitleCullen, Pati Love Everybody, patriciapaty, PattyQ, polkoji, reneesme cullen swan, Rmarasca, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen, sue **__y__** v cullen **__por los coments que me vais dejando a lo largo de esta historia... y mi bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

_Os recuerdo que estoy subiendo otras historias por aquí, por si queréis pasaros a leerlas..._ _Nos vemos el próximo Lunes con el __**Capítulo 5: "Las amigas"**__ Muchos besos a todos_


	5. Cap 5: Las amigas

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Nessie acaba de cumplir 5 años y ya es toda una jovencita... Aparenta 17 años y empieza el instituto en el último año... Su objetivo: aprender a desenvolverse en el mundo humano, del que ha estado apartada desde siempre… allí hará nuevos amigos con los que vivirá nuevas experiencias…_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

_**Note:**__ Esta historia es la secuela de __**~Nessie~ {Amanecer y mucho más}**__, pero no es necesario haberse leído la 1ª parte para poder seguirla… aun así recomiendo su lectura para entender mejor el carácter de Nessie, sus reacciones y algunas otras cosas… Espero que os guste_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Mi vida empieza aquí ~<strong>

**{ Nessie 2 }**

**Capítulo 5: Las amigas**

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Charlie me dejó en la puerta del instituto vi a mis nuevas amigas esperándome. Las caras de Samantha y Danielle reflejaban un millón de preguntas. Seguro que estaban impacientes por saber todo acerca de Jake. Su presencia a la salida de clase el día anterior había sido demasiado impresionante como para pasarla de largo. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que no les había hablado de él cuando se mencionó el tema de los últimos novios.

Ellas ya me habían contado acerca de todas las relaciones que habían tenido, quién les gustaba, qué habían hecho durante las vacaciones, etc. En tan solo una mañana me habían puesto al día de sus vidas. Sin embargo yo casi no les había hablado de la mía. Tan solo les había repetido la mentira acerca de mi adopción y mi mudanza a casa del abuelo. A parte de eso, prácticamente no les había dicho nada.

Así que ahora mis amigas estarían deseando que les hablara con todo detalle de mi vida y sobretodo de Jake. Eso era justo lo que me estaba temiendo, aunque a la vez deseaba contar con otro punto de vista para mi "problema" con Jake. Siempre había querido tener amigas para poder compartir nuestras cosas, tener alguien con quien reír y divertirme que no fuera de mi familia.

No es como si me hubiera faltado alguien con quien hablar, porque nunca estaba sola. Pero todos ellos me conocían desde que llevaba pañales y eso creaba muchos conflictos. Además de que invariablemente toda conversación acababa llegando a oídos de mi padre, gracias a su mega-antena mental. No se podía tener privacidad fácilmente en mi ambiente.

Por eso las amigas eran tan importantes. Ellas podían darme otro punto de vista sobre todo lo que estaba pasando, sin volver a tener otra agotadora discusión con mis padres como la de anoche. Aunque no sabía cómo me iban a ayudar o si sería incapaz de hablar del tema sin desvelar todos nuestros secretos. Era complicado tener ganas de hablar con ellas y no poder hacerlo libremente.

Me sabía mal engañarlas cuando ellas se habían portado tan bien conmigo. Pero tenía claro que era más importante evitarles esos detalles, más que nada para su seguridad. Si llegaran a enterarse de la verdad correrían grave peligro a manos de los Vulturis. Esos tipos no se iban a olvidar fácilmente de nosotros… jamás. Otro motivo más que me quitaba el sueño.

La noche pasada, después del trato hecho para conseguir estar con Jake, era incapaz de dormirme. No paraba de darle vueltas a todo lo que había discutido delante de toda mi familia. Al final, después de muchas vueltas en la cama, mis padres acudieron a mi habitación para volver a hablar del tema y calmarme. Por supuesto no olvidaron hacer hincapié en la necesidad de guardar el secreto ante mis amigas. ¡Como si necesitara que me lo recordaran!

_ Hija, tienes que dormir algo - me dijo mi madre -. No le des tantas vueltas, por favor.

_ No puedo evitarlo, mamá - le dije, incorporándome en la cama - . Samantha y Danielle me caen muy bien y me sabe muy mal mentirles. ¿Y si se me escapa algo?

_ Confiamos en ti, cariño - me dijo mi madre -. Eres consciente de todo lo que está en juego y jamás pondrías en peligro a tus amigas sin querer. Tú también deberías confiar en ti misma un poquito más - añadió abrazándome.

_ Parecen muy buenas chicas - dijo mi padre, sin duda repasando mis recuerdos de ellas junto a mí -. Me alegro de que hayas hecho amistad con ellas.

_ Me gustaría contarles un montón de cosas… - dije tímidamente.

Intenté no pensar en todas esas cosas de las que quería hablar con ellas, para que mi padre no se enfadara. Había detalles de mis sentimientos hacia Jake que prefería que él no supiera. Me acordé de un detalle, necesario para mi tranquilidad.

_ Mañana no iréis otra vez al instituto, ¿verdad? - les pregunté asustada.

_ No, tranquila - me respondió mi padre -. Te dejaremos tu espacio y tu intimidad.

De repente miré a mi madre y vi que tenía cara de pena. Parecía triste, pero no podía entender por qué.

_ Mamá, ¿qué te pasa? - le pregunté.

_ Nada, hija - dijo intentado poner una sonrisa -. Es sólo que me gustaría que pudieras hablar con nosotros de todo.

_ Mamá… - le dije sin saber cómo consolarla.

_ Pero soy consciente de que te haces mayor - continuó ella -. Comprendo que necesites hablar con alguien más a parte de tus padres.

_ Mi amor… - le dijo suavemente mi padre.

Abrió los brazos y mi madre se refugió en ellos, ocultándome su rostro dolido. No quería hacerles daño, pero en definitiva eran mis padres. No podía quejarme de una pelea que había tenido precisamente a ellos, que era con quienes me había peleado. Y encima toda mi familia estaba en el ajo, así que mis confidentes habituales no me servían en este caso.

Necesitaba a alguien más en mi vida que estuviera fuera de todo esto para poder desahogarme. Estaba enfadada con ellos por mantener a Jake alejado de mí con esa promesa. Si a eso le añadías el trato que me ataba ahora, era normal que estuviera un poco alterada con el tema y sin poder dormir.

_ Cariño, ¿por qué no lo ves desde otra perspectiva? - intervino mi padre, al seguir el curso de mis pensamientos.

_ ¿Cuál? - le pregunté con voz dura debido al enfado.

_ ¿No has pensado en lo duro que es todo esto para Jake? - me preguntó mi padre con dulzura -. ¿Lo mucho que le duele mantener la distancia contigo?

_ ¡Por culpa de la promesa que le obligasteis a hacer! - solté de repente.

_ No le obligamos a nada, hija - dijo mi padre, dejándome paralizada -. Él desde siempre sólo ha querido lo mejor para ti, aunque eso significara quedarse como tu amigo simplemente.

_ ¿Cómo? - les pregunté incrédula, sin entender por dónde iba con eso.

_ Él también está de acuerdo en dejarte elegir, cariño - me explicó mi madre -. Y también en dejarte vivir un poco antes de formalizar una relación entre vosotros. Sólo quiere que escojas una vida a su lado, pero sabiendo a lo que renunciarías.

Había oído esas mismas palabras en otra ocasión. Era prácticamente lo mismo que le habían dicho a mi madre antes de que tuviera que eligir entre mi padre y el propio Jake. La cosa se complicaba. Era una situación muy rara, verse atrapada en una situación tan parecida a aquella.

Con eso me dejó totalmente paralizada, fuera de combate. Hasta entonces los había visto como los malos de la película, obligando a mi novio a alejarse de mí. Pero resulta que todo eso era algo que Jake también había querido. Y él lo había elegido por mí, cuidándome, queriendo lo mejor para nosotros… como mis padres.

Me lo habían intentado explicar antes los tres, pero yo no había sabido verlo en ese momento. No sabía cómo había estado tan ciega por todo esto. Ellos siempre habían buscado lo mejor para mí. Me habían dado una libertad de elección que una adolescente humana jamás tendría. Me habían respetado lo suficiente como para confiar en nosotros.

A lo largo de los años habían contado implícitamente con que él me protegería y cuidaría de mí. En aquel claro, cuando pensaron que todo estaba perdido y que el final estaba cerca, habían recurrido a Jake para confiarle mi vida. No había mayor muestra de su aprecio por él que esa.

Mis padres sabían que cuidaría de mí a costa de su propia vida, si era necesario. Pero yo no había sido consciente de que renunciaría a mí si eso era lo mejor. Eso estaba fuera de toda lógica para mí. Alejarme de él me resultaba totalmente imposible. No podría imaginarme un futuro en el que él no estuviera.

_ Cariño - dijo mi madre, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos -, todo esto lo hacemos por tu bien, porque te queremos muchísimo. No debes olvidarlo nunca.

Ella me acunó entre sus brazos, dejando un sentido beso sobre mi cabeza. Era reconfortante estar así como cuando era pequeña. Me traía gratos recuerdos de aquellos primeros días, cuando todo era nuevo y yo era muy pequeña.

De repente acudió a mi mente algo que habían dicho antes, pero a lo que no había prestado atención en el momento por mi enfado…

_ Mamá, ¿por qué decías que esto es duro para Jake? - le pregunté.

_ Nosotros somos tus padres y haremos todo lo necesario para que seas feliz - me explicó -, pero podemos decidir libremente por nosotros mismos lo que creemos que es mejor para la familia en general y para ti en particular.

Hasta ahí estaba claro, pero había algo más en todo esto que no me estaba contando. Esperé pacientemente hasta que mi madre siguió hablando.

_ Sin embargo Jake no puede hacer lo mismo - continuó tras una pausa y una larga mirada entre ellos -. Para él lo primero y lo único que cuentan son tus necesidades. Por lo tanto, no puede negarte nada que tu desees, ni siquiera a él mismo. Aunque sea por tu bien.

_ Por eso nos pidió ayuda - concluyó mi padre.

_ Las carabinas - dije en un susurro.

_ Sí - dijo simplemente mi padre -. Es mejor para vosotros tener a alguien alrededor… y definitivamente es mejor para mi tranquilidad - añadió a regañadientes.

_ Así tendréis la oportunidad de descubrir cuáles son vuestros sentimientos como adultos, sin que tus alteradas hormonas adolescentes lo precipiten todo demasiado pronto - explicó mi madre -. Date tiempo, cariño.

Yo tenía muy claros mis sentimientos hacia Jake. Los de él hacía mí no podían estar más definidos que con la imprimación. Para él no había marcha atrás en ese vínculo. La magia licántropa, o como quieras llamarlo, no le había dejado opción de escoger a nadie más. Yo era su única posibilidad de ser feliz en el futuro.

Por mi parte, no tenía ninguna duda de que lo que sentía era algo más que amor. Puede que mis hormonas tuvieran algo que ver con la ansiedad que tenía últimamente, pero desde que vi a Jake por primera vez había sentido esa conexión especial con él. Precisamente esas nuevas necesidades eran una muestra más de que me estaba haciendo mayor.

Pronto sería el momento de dar el siguiente paso, aunque me tocaría esperar unos meses hasta haber terminado el instituto. Pero si con eso mi padres se quedaban más tranquilos, no me quedaba más remedio que plegarme a sus deseos. El premio era demasiado importante: su bendición a nuestra relación.

Con esa idea en la cabeza por fin pude quedarme dormida. La tranquilidad de saber que no se oponían a mi relación con Jake me había dado un respiro. Ellos sólo necesitaban que estuviera segura acerca de mis sentimientos. Les demostraría que lo nuestro no era un capricho infantil, sino que era algo más y siempre lo había sido.

Así que aquí estaba a la mañana siguiente, dispuesta a encarar el interrogatorio de mis amigas sobre lo sucedido el día anterior. Desde lejos podía notar su curiosidad por Jake. No en vano nuestro tema principal ayer fue sus vidas amorosas, mientras que yo por mi parte no dije nada. Así que para ellas fue toda una sorpresa verle cuando acudió a recogerme a la salida de clase.

Así que de él era de lo único que iba a hablarles. Intentaría dejar fuera la discusión con la familia y del trato que había hecho con mis padres. Me apetecía hablar de ello, ser la típica adolescente quejándose de sus padres. El problema es que dejar los detalles secretos fuera podía resultar demasiado complicado.

_ Hola, chicas - las saludé.

_ Hola, Ness - me dijo Sammy alegremente -. ¡Cuéntanos! ¿Quién era el de ayer? ¿Es tu novio? ¿Desde cuando salís?

_ ¡Sam, deja respirar a la pobre! - intervino Danny, muy oportunamente -. Hola, Ness. No le hagas caso, se emociona demasiado con todas esas tonterías de novelas rosas.

_ Claro, como si a ti no te gustaran - refunfuñó Samantha -. Además, tú también te mueres por saber quién era ese.

Ellas seguían discutiendo mientras mi mirada iba de la una a la otra como si de un partido de tenis se tratara. Era increíble ver la dinámica de su amistad. Me recordaban a las veces que mis tíos discutían por alguna tontería. Se notaba que se conocían de toda la vida y estaban a gusto la una con la otra. Y lo que es aun más importante, también lo estaban conmigo.

Consiguieron arrancarme una sonrisa cálida con su actitud divertida y simpática. Era justo lo que necesitaba. Mis nervios dijeron adiós y me quedé viéndolas lanzarse pullitas, con muecas incluidas, para posteriormente arrancar a reír la una en brazos de la otra. Fue una forma genial de empezar el día.

_ Venga, Ness - dijo finalmente Danny -. Cuéntanos algo de él.

_ Venga, va. Ness, cuéntanos algo, porfis - añadió Sammy poniéndome carita de pena.

_ Vale, está bien - les dije finalmente, cediendo ante sus súplicas.

Mi afirmación fue seguida de un estallido de alegría. Mis nuevas amigas empezaron a dar saltitos en mitad de las escaleras. Estaba claro que Danielle tenía tantas ganas como Samantha de oír hablar de Jake. A mí no me engañaba ni un pelo y menos después de esa exhibición de saltitos al más puro estilo de mi tía Alice.

Esta alegría era precisamente lo que siempre había esperado de una amistad. Esta despreocupación e igualdad con ellas no tenían comparación con mis otras relaciones de amistad en la familia y con los de la manada. No era para nada lo mismo. Ellas no querían cuidar de mí, ni me miraban con condescendencia ni preocupación.

Lo único que tenían era curiosidad. En un solo momento me habían admitido dentro de su pequeño círculo y eso jamás podría agradecerlo suficiente. Puede que no pudiera contarles todos los detalles a mis nuevas amigas, pero sería suficiente.

_ Y no vayas a decir que no hay nada entre vosotros, porque no te creeremos - añadió Danny de repente -. No después de ver la forma en que lo mirabas ayer.

_ ¿Tan evidente es? - les pregunté, ligeramente avergonzada.

_ No, te quedaste paralizada porque es un impresionante ejemplar de hombre - dijo Sammy entre risitas.

_ ¡Samantha! - le regañó Danielle.

_ ¡¿Qué? - le dijo ella -. Como si tú no te hubieras fijado en esa impresionante masa de músculos o en la tableta de chocolate que la camiseta no escondía.

_ Ves, ya la has escandalizado - dijo Danny, señalando mis mofletes rojos -. Oh, Ness.

_ No pasa nada - la tranquilice -. Yo también me había fijado.

Vale, podía notar cómo mis mejillas subían un par de grados de temperatura. Esto era lo más incómodo que me había pasado en la vida. Jamás había hablado así de Jake, pero tenía la suficiente experiencia con ese tipo de lenguaje al convivir con tío Emmett y tía Rosalie. Intentaban controlarse delante de mí, pero siempre se les escapaba algo. Así que todo esto no me pillaba de nuevas.

Lo raro es que realmente me encantaba tener la libertad de hablar así de él. Si lo hubiera comentado delante de alguien más, se habría escandalizado. Pero con mis nuevas amigas era de lo más natural. Era justo lo que estaba deseando y ellas también. Sus enormes sonrisas lo decían todo.

En ese momento sonó un timbre de clase y pude oír gemidos de frustración por su parte. Las clases estaban a punto de empezar y nos habíamos quedado justo rozando el tema.

_ ¡Qué oportuno! - dijo Danielle -. No quiero que habléis de esto sin mí, ¿entendido? Que yo también quiero enterarme. Así que punto en boca hasta la hora de la comida.

_ ¡Señor! Sí, señor - dijo Sammy cuadrándose delante de ella -. Tranquila, no la sonsacaré hasta que no me traigas la lámpara para el tercer grado.

_ Chicas, me estáis asustando - les dije con una sonrisa, bromeando con ellas.

Me cogieron entre las dos, cada una por un brazo, y entramos en clase entre risas. El resto de alumnos nos miraba con una sonrisa en la cara e iba saludándonos a nuestro paso hacia las clases. Había caído alegremente en poder de mis nuevas amigas y con ellas el mundo humano se desplegaba ante mí en toda su gloria.

Mis amigas cumplieron su promesa y no me preguntaron más por Jake a lo largo de la mañana. Unas veces me tocaba clase con Sammy, otras con Danny y en otras estábamos juntas. Pero aun así lograron contenerse sin entrar en el tema.

Las clases estaban muy bien, pero sólo requerían una pequeña parte de mi atención. Así que me pasé buena parte de ellas pensado exactamente qué les iba a contar. Para la hora de la comida tenía una buena historia, libre de secretos.

Justo cuando sonaba el timbre que indicaba el fin de la última clase antes de la comida, me hicieron la encerrona. Esa clase la teníamos juntas, así que ni siquiera me dejaron levantarme de mi asiento.

_ ¿Qué pasa? - les pregunté -. ¿No vamos al comedor?

_ No hay prisa, aquí podemos hablar más tranquilamente - dijo Danielle.

_ ¡Desembucha! - soltó Samantha sin poder contenerse por más tiempo -. ¿Quién es él? ¿Desde cuándo estáis juntos? ¿Cuándo nos lo vas a presentar?

No pude evitar reírme. Tenía una pinta de lo más divertido, plantada delante de mí con la silla dada la vuelta con los codos encima de la mesa. Me parecía estar en una de esas películas de policías que tanto les gustaba ver a mis tíos. Lo del interrogatorio no iba en broma. Lo estaban representando a la perfección.

_ ¡Ness! No te hagas de rogar, por favor - saltó Danielle también impaciente.

_ Vale, a ver por donde empiezo - les dije, cediendo al fin.

_ ¿Por el principio? - sugirió Danny suavemente -. ¿Cómo se llama?

_ Jake - dije con un suspiro.

_ ¿Cómo os conocisteis? - me preguntó Danielle.

_ Es un buen amigo de mis padres, así que lo conozco desde siempre - les expliqué -. Siempre hemos tenido una relación muy especial, pero no salimos juntos.

_ ¿Estás segura? - me preguntó Sammy dudosa -. Porque ayer había mucha tensión en el aire. Parecíais una pareja a primera vista… y a segunda y tercera también.

_ A ti te gusta, ¿verdad? - dijo suavemente Danny.

_ Sí, muchísimo - le respondí -. Estoy enamorada de él desde siempre.

_ Y por su parte, ¿hay algo? - intervino Danny.

Me limité a asentir con la cabeza, sin poder explicar más de todo lo que había detrás de los sentimientos de Jake hacia mí. Todo el tema de la imprimación estaba fuera de discusión. Ese era un gran secreto que tenía que guardarle a él.

_ Entonces, ¿por qué no estáis juntos? - dijo suavemente Sammy -. ¿Es por qué es mayor que tú?

_ Acaba de terminar ingeniería mecánica en la universidad - les conté -. Tiene un taller mecánico en la reserva que lleva junto a sus dos mejores amigos.

_ Así que es mucho mayor que tú - concluyó Danny.

_ Mis padres quieren que espere un poco más antes de tomármelo en serio con Jake - les expliqué.

_ Guay - dijo simplemente Samantha, impresionada.

_ Entonces, ¿tus padres saben acerca de vosotros? - preguntó Danielle.

_ Sí, desde el principio. No estamos juntos oficialmente, pero yo lo considero mi novio desde hace mucho - les confesé -. La situación es un poco complicada.

_ Seguro que el hecho de que sea amigo de tus padres tampoco facilita el tema precisamente - dijo Danielle dando directamente en el blanco.

_ Todos creen que tengo que esperar aun más - dije con voz dolida -, pero ya hace tiempo que él es algo más que un amigo querido para mí.

Estaba afectada por toda la situación. Tener que esperar por Jake era sólo una gota más que añadir a todo lo demás. Había tenido que esperar para ir sola a la reserva, para ir al instituto, para hacer amigos, para estar con Jake. Estaba creciendo, pero siempre me tocaba esperar por algo más, para dar el siguiente paso.

_ Y Jake, ¿qué opina de todo esto? - me preguntó suavemente Danielle.

_ Siempre podéis fugaros - dijo Samantha entre risitas.

_ Él está de acuerdo con mis padres - dije entre dientes, enfadada también con él.

_ Uy, ¡qué mal! - exclamó Samantha.

_ Ya. Como dije, es complicado - añadí abatida.

_ Pero, ¿te dejarán verlo mientras tanto? - preguntó Danny.

_ Sí, pero con carabina - les confesé avergonzada por la actitud de mis padres.

La expresión de sorpresa de sus caras fue impresionante. Me miraban como si hubiera salido de un OVNI, lo que no estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad. No éramos extraterrestres, pero decididamente no teníamos nada de humanos.

_ Mis padres son algo anticuados - añadí.

_ Ya lo veo, ya - dijo Samantha, sin acabar de creérselo aun.

_ Y ¿hasta cuando tienes que esperar para salir con Jake en plan oficial? - preguntó Danielle, siempre atenta a los detalles -. Lo digo porque la diferencia de edad nunca se va a acortar por mucho tiempo que pase.

_ Quieren que espere hasta terminar el instituto - respondí.

_ Tampoco es tanto, chica - dijo Danny intentando animarme -. Eso son poco más de ocho meses.

_ ¡Exacto! - dijo Sammy de buen humor -. Y mientras tanto podemos divertirnos mucho. Te presentaremos a nuestros amigos - añadió con un guiño.

_ Eso estaría bien - dije un poco más animada -. Además, la otra condición es que conozca a otros chicos más de mi edad. Así que eso me vendría muy bien.

_ Pues nada, manos a la obra - dijo Samantha con una gran sonrisa -. Peter ayer te miraba con muy buenos ojos, ¿sabes?

_ Parecía majo - le respondí con un inicio de sonrisa.

_ Así me gusta. Con una sonrisa todo se ve mejor - dijo Danny dulcemente -. Venga, vamos al comedor o nos cerrarán.

_ Sí, así podemos "pasar lista" a los chicos disponibles - dijo Sammy muy animada -. A ver si encontramos alguno que te guste.

Y así parloteando alegremente nos fuimos hacia la cafetería para comer algo antes de las clases de la tarde. Ahora veía posibilidades en estos meses que me esperaban. Tampoco era tanto tiempo y con ellas a mi lado estos meses pasarían mucho más rápido. Su presencia junto a mí me levantaba el ánimo.

Miré con optimismo el futuro, haciendo planes. No perdería de vista mi objetivo. Viviría estos meses como mis padres querían: conocería a algunos chicos y haría nuevas amistades, pero nadie iba a cambiar mis sentimientos hacia Jake. Sólo querían hacerme esperar para hacerlo oficial, no alejarme de él.

Con todo este asunto se me había olvidado que podría seguir viendo a Jake, aunque no fuera a solas. Nada más llegar a casa me encargaría de solicitar a mi familia un servicio de carabina para mi primera cita adulta con Jake.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Muchas gracias a __**Aleeh'C, alejandra cullen, alexblackcullen, ana, Ana Laura, anabel94, AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, bellalicerose, BlackCullen, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, cynthia mazari, DhampireCry, Diana M, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, gabuxis-15, gaby black, Hikari Takaishi 184, Josenso di Farias, krismery, KutisHN, lexa0619, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, malu, mapy cullen, maria, Martu Cullen, Mazy Vampire, melilu, melina, Mikaela, Miru Invernizzi, Mon de Cullen, Mony Black, Nessa610, NessylitleCullen, Pati Love Everybody, patriciapaty, PattyQ, polkoji, reneesme cullen swan, Rmarasca, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen, sue **__y__** v cullen **__por los coments que me vais dejando a lo largo de esta historia... y mi bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

_Os recuerdo que estoy subiendo otras historias por aquí, por si queréis pasaros a leerlas..._ _Nos vemos el próximo Lunes con el __**Capítulo 6: "Las carabinas"**__ Muchos besos a todos_


	6. Cap 6: Las carabinas

__**N/A:** Siento mucho el retraso en traeros este nuevo capítulo... Desde hace ya una semana tengo problemas para entrar en FF y me ha resultado imposible subir la actu desde mi pc... La web de **FF** últimamente no me tiene el menor aprecio, se cuelga completamente en mi ordenador y cuando no se cuelga lo poco que se ve es con unos símbolos muy extraños... Intentaré arreglar el problema lo más pronto posible o encontrar alguna otra solución para los próximos capítulos, porque no había manera de poder subir la actu antes... Lo siento mucho... Ahora os dejo ya con el capítulo 6.__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Nessie acaba de cumplir 5 años y ya es toda una jovencita... Aparenta 17 años y empieza el instituto en el último año... Su objetivo: aprender a desenvolverse en el mundo humano, del que ha estado apartada desde siempre… allí hará nuevos amigos con los que vivirá nuevas experiencias…_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

_**Note:**__ Esta historia es la secuela de __**~Nessie~ {Amanecer y mucho más}**__, pero no es necesario haberse leído la 1ª parte para poder seguirla… aun así recomiendo su lectura para entender mejor el carácter de Nessie, sus reacciones y algunas otras cosas… Espero que os guste_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Mi vida empieza aquí ~<strong>

**{ Nessie 2 }**

**Capítulo 6: Las carabinas**

Cuando el abuelo me recogió al salir de clase tenía muy claro en mi mente cuál era el plan a seguir. Conocería a otros chicos, amigos del instituto, conocidos de Samantha y Danielle. Pero no iba a renunciar a Jake pasara lo que pasara. Pensaba seguir viéndole hasta la graduación. Entonces podría señalar a Jake como mi elección y contar con la bendición de mis padres para estar juntos.

Pero hasta entonces disfrutaría quedando con él, aunque eso significara contar con la molesta presencia de carabinas. ¡Quería tener una cita, una verdadera cita con mi novio! Era obvio que de él no iba a salir. Sugerir una cita era todo lo contrario a lo que estaba haciendo. Así que dado que de Jake no iba a salir, le pondría remedio. Si para ello tenía que ser yo la que lo organizara, lo haría.

Ahora que comprendía los motivos de Jake para mantenerse alejado, lucharía por nosotros. Dejaría de presionarlo y controlaría mis hormonas adolescentes, pero no iba a renunciar a nuestro tiempo juntos, nuestras salidas, nuestras charlas. Todo eso llenaba mi mundo. Él llenaba mi mundo con su presencia, reconfortándome el alma como nadie más podía hacerlo.

Cuando veía a mis padres tan acaramelados como el primer día o al resto de parejas de mi entorno, no me daba envidia. Sabía muy dentro de mí que yo también tenía lo mismo con Jake. Los sentimientos estaban ahí desde el mismísimo inicio de todo y éstos sólo habían ido fortaleciéndose con el tiempo. Ahora solo faltaba hacerlo oficial y ser verdaderamente una pareja, en todos los sentidos.

No era tan ingenua respecto al sexo como a mi padre le gustaría. Había captado las suficientes conversaciones e insinuaciones de mi tío Emmett como para saber de qué se trataba. Además, con la ayuda de los libros, la tele e Internet lo raro sería no estar bien enterada de todos los detalles.

La curiosidad por probarlo por mí misma era muy fuerte, por supuesto. Pero no podía siquiera pensar en compartir algo así con nadie más que con Jake. Él lo era todo para mí: mi amigo, mi compañero, mi maestro, mi amor... Y éste era sólo un aspecto más en la vida que quería compartir con él.

La insistencia de mis padres y del propio Jake por no precipitarlo todo me tenía frustrada. Pero lo soportaría todo por él, aun más si eso significaba que al final de este curso contaría con la bendición de mis padres. Aceptaría el trato, pero no iba a renunciar del todo a lo que quería. Siempre hay un camino, si lo sabes buscar.

Mis padres me estaban esperando en la puerta cuando llegamos en el coche patrulla a casa de los abuelos Cullen. Me despedí de Charlie con un beso y un hasta mañana y me acerqué decidida al porche. La cara de mi padre evidenciaba que había estado leyendo mis pensamientos y sabía ya mi petición.

_ Hola, hija - me saludo mi padre con voz cansada.

_ Hola, cariño - me dijo mi madre mientras me abrazaba y entrábamos.

Mi padre nos siguió, soltando un suspiro de resignación. Ya tenía una batalla ganada. Al menos no se había enfadado. Pensaba que podía llegar a oponerse, pero no me había salido de los términos de nuestro acuerdo. Así que no podía echar abajo mis planes así como así. Mentalmente le prometí portarme bien y volvió a suspirar.

_ ¿Qué te pasa, Edward? - le preguntó mi madre, girándose hacia él sorprendida.

_ La niña tiene planes para este fin de semana - le dijo sucintamente.

_ ¿Nessie? - me preguntó ella sin saber a qué se refería mi padre.

Mi padre se quedó callado, dejando que fuera yo misma la que se lo explicara. Quería hacer mi petición correctamente para no ofender a ninguno de mis tíos, pero a veces era muy difícil. No quería que se enfadaran al preferir salir con unos o con otros.

_ Mamá, quiero quedar con Jake este fin de semana - ella me miró intensamente, buscando más explicación sobre el tema -. Quiero tener una cita con él.

_ ¿Una cita? - me preguntó ella con los ojos muy abiertos.

_ Sí, como las parejas normales - le dije y continué antes de que pudiera negarse -. Me dijisteis que tenía que conocer a otros chicos, pero no me impedisteis verle a él. Sólo me impusisteis la presencia de una carabina, ¿verdad? Además, quiero que la primera cita de verdad que tenga sea con Jake.

Mi madre se me quedó mirando y se giró a mirar a mi padre. Entrelazaron sus miradas durante un momento que me pareció eterno, pero luego algo cambió. Pude ver cómo la resignación se abría paso en su mente. La expresión de su cara me recordó a la de mi padre momentos antes. No era precisamente el plan que más le gustaba, pero no se iba a oponer.

_ Vale, está bien - me confirmó con voz resignada.

Me lancé a sus brazos y la estreché junto a mí, enterrando mi cara en su pecho como cuando era pequeña. Estaba tan contenta de no haber tenido que luchar con ellos para lograr esto. Tenía ganas de saltar y bailar. Ahora sólo faltaba convencer a Jake de que era posible, de que no habría ningún problema, de que me portaría bien.

_ Gracias, mamá - le dije y añadí un gracias mentalmente para mi padre.

Me alegraba de que no me pusieran las cosas difíciles. Bastante duro iba a ser ya aguantar hasta final de curso. Quería estar con Jake realmente, ser su pareja en todos los sentidos, hacerlo oficial, no tener que soportar la presencia de una carabina. Pero hasta ese momento, tendría que aguantar la situación.

_ ¡Pero con carabina! - añadió de repente mi madre, separándome de ella para mirarme a los ojos.

_ Tranquila, Bella - dijo mi padre -. Lo sabe.

_ Será genial, ya verás - dijo ella -. Podemos ir al cine a Port Ángeles.

_ ¿Podemos? - dije sorprendida.

Aquí venía el quid de la cuestión. No quería que nadie se enfadara conmigo por no elegirle, pero mis opciones estaban claras. No quería a mi padre lector de mentes en mi primera cita con Jake. Y tampoco quería cerca a mi madre, ex 'algo raro' de mi chico. Había aceptado que ellos tenían un pasado, pero salir con ellos en una doble cita realmente sería algo demasiado extraño.

_ ¿Quieres que vaya a una cita con mis padres? - le pregunté incrédula a mi madre.

_ Bueno... Vale, no - aceptó mi madre a regañadientes.

_ ¿Quieres que te acompañen Alice y Jasper? - me preguntó mi padre.

_ ¿Me llamabas? - preguntó mi tía Alice apareciendo en lo alto de la escalera.

Vaya, ahora me tocaría explicarle por qué no quería que me acompañaran. Una cosa era explicárselo a mis padres en privado, pero delante de mi tía era otra muy distinto. No quería hacerle daño con mis palabras. A ver cómo se lo explicaba sin hacer que se sintiera mal, ni ella ni tío Jasper.

Qué complicado es esto de la familia. Cuando quieres tanto a la gente que tienes alrededor no quieres hacerles daño de ninguna manera. Alice era muy sensible y no quería que se lo tomara a mal. Y para acabar de complicarlo Jasper bajó tras ella.

_ Es que… - empecé a explicarme -. Quiero ser yo misma en nuestra primera cita. Ya estoy nerviosa sólo de pensarlo y no quiero que…

_ … y no quieres que yo afecte a tus estados de ánimo, ¿no? - terminó tío Jasper por mí -. Lo comprendo, cariño. No te sientas mal por eso.

_ Pero… - dijo mi tía con cara decepcionada -. Yo quería ir.

_ Más adelante, ¿vale? - le aseguré abrazándome a ella -. Habrá otras citas - añadí guiñándole un ojo.

Mi tío se acercó a nosotras, la abrazó a ella y me acarició suavemente el pelo a mí. Fue un gesto muy delicado y lleno de ternura. Verdaderamente lo comprendía y no le había afectado como a tía Alice. Ahora ella necesitaba su apoyo y mi cariño.

Estaba segura de que si se lo pedía, tío Jasper no utilizaría su poder sobre mí. Pero es probable que de todas maneras estuviera todo el rato preocupándome por ello. Y a lo mejor luego me quedaban dudas tontas acerca de si lo que sentía era por mí o por su influjo. No quería eso dando vueltas sobre mi primera cita con Jake.

_ Muchas gracias por comprenderlo - le dije a mi tío cuando me separé de ellos.

_ Entonces, ¿quién os va a acompañar? - preguntó mi madre.

_ ¡Nosotros! - saltó tío Emmett entrando en la casa con tía Rosalie.

_ Por encima de mi cadáver - dijo firmemente mi padre.

Emmett se volvió hacia él con la misma cara que un niño al que le acaban de quitar un caramelo de la mano. Le faltaba hacer un pucherito para acabar de rematar la imagen perfectamente. Rosalie por fin pudo soltarse de su agarre y se quedó parada a su lado, cruzándose de brazos. Ella tampoco estaba contenta.

_ ¿Por qué? - preguntó mi tío con un pucherito.

_ Porque mi hija no necesita que la perviertas más con tus insinuaciones, Emmett - le dijo sin dejarse convencer -. Bastante has hecho ya a lo largo de estos años.

_ Ya nos iremos otro día juntos a cazar osos, ¿vale? - le dije intentando consolarlo.

_ Por encima de mi cadáver - dijo entonces mi madre.

_ ¿Mamá? - le dije sin poder creer lo que oía.

_ No me mires así, Renesmee - me dijo muy enfadada -. ¡Tú vas a cazar herbívoros, punto! Nada de acercarse a uno de esos osos pardos que tanto le gustan a tu tío.

Vaya, en ese caso mejor me callaba. Ya había estado cazando carnívoro alguna que otra vez. Pero si mi madre no estaba enterada de ese detalle, éste no era el momento indicado para contárselo. No cuando quería que todo fuera bien en mi primera cita con Jake. Más adelante ya hablaría con ella acerca del tema de la caza.

Me giré hacia mi padre preocupado por si me había leído la mente, sin saber lo que pensaba acerca de mis hábitos de caza. No sabía si él estaba enterado de todo eso. Me hizo un imperceptible gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, pero no parecía enfadado. En este tema él tenía las cosas más claras que mi madre.

_ Joo - se quejó tío Emmett.

_ Ya lo hablaremos - dijo mi padre cerrando el tema -. Entonces, ¿quién quieres que os acompañe?

Había llegado la hora de la verdad. Mi idea era buena, ideal realmente. Pero aun hacía falta que mis padres aceptaran esa solución. Por si acaso tenía preparado un plan B. Si dependiera únicamente de mi madre, probablemente me saliera con la mía. Pero siendo que mi padre también tenía voz y voto, no las tenía todas conmigo.

_ Pues había pensado que podríamos salir con alguna de las parejas de la manada - dije mirando a mamá a los ojos, buscando su comprensión -. Si no queréis que estemos a solas, ellos cumplen ese requisito.

_ Umm, sí - dijo ella conforme con mi idea-. Eso estaría bien, cariño.

Me giré a mirar a mi padre. Conociéndolo no estaría muy conforme con la idea… acerté. Su cara me decía que no estaba muy convencido con ese plan. Lo mejor era pillar el toro por los cuernos cuanto antes. No quería darle la oportunidad de que buscara una excusa para descalificarlos como "compañía adecuada" para mis citas.

_ Podríamos ir con Sam y Emily. Confiáis en ellos, ¿no? - le pregunté a mi padre a bocajarro -. O con alguna de las otras parejas que no tengan otros planes hechos.

Lo había pillado sin defensa posible. No podía negar que eran perfectamente responsables. Puede que antes los chicos de la manada estuvieran fuera de control, pero sus chicas habían conseguido centrarlos bastante. Así que no había ningún problema para que alguno de ellos pudiera hacer de carabina.

Eso sería genial, porque así seríamos simplemente dos parejas de amigos saliendo juntos a cenar o lo que sea. Y me llevaba muy bien con todos los lobos y sus novias o esposas. De esta manera no sería tan raro. Porque llevarte a tu familia en tu primera cita con tu novio no era para nada normal.

_ Vale, me parece bien - se rindió mi padre aguantándose un suspiro.

Me lancé a su cuello, abrazándolo muy feliz. Había conseguido todo lo que quería y no me habían puesto demasiadas pegas. Si esto seguía así, podría aguantar hasta fin de curso. Si durante estos meses podía tener mi tiempo especial con Jake, nuestra relación saldría beneficiada. Seríamos como cualquier otra pareja de novios.

_ Gracias, papá. Gracias, gracias, gracias - le dije dándole un montón de besitos.

Oí las risas de toda la familia mientras me abrazaba a mi padre. Pronto yo también me uní a las risas de alegría. El más feliz era él, que tenía una enorme sonrisa estampada en la cara. Mi madre nos miraba toda emocionada de vernos tan alegres.

_ ¡Hola! - dijo Jake desde la entrada al salón.

Tenía una gran sonrisa, gemela con la mía. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo veía tan contento. Últimamente siempre estaba bastante tenso a mi alrededor. Así que no se relajaba lo suficiente como para estar a gusto, mucho menos como para sonreír así. Pero la alegría que inundaba la habitación le había contagiado rápidamente.

_ ¿Qué se celebra? - preguntó Jake alegremente.

Después de todo lo que había estado dándole vueltas al tema, planificando cómo pedírselo a mis padres y demás, se me había olvidado algo fundamental: Jake. ¿Cómo se lo decía? Había orquestado todo esto sin hablarlo con él. ¿Cómo le pedía una cita? No sabía siquiera si le parecería bien mi plan.

¿Cómo le dices a tu pareja de toda la vida que quieres tener tu primera cita con él? Me encontraba totalmente perdida en un nuevo mundo. ¿Y si no quería salir conmigo como hacen las parejas normales? Lo nuestro era algo muy raro. ¿Y si no me veía como una chica, si no como una niña? ¿Me rechazaría?

Intenté tranquilizarme y pensar con claridad. No, Jake jamás me rechazaría. Eso no era posible. Jake estaba imprimado conmigo, seguro que querría que saliéramos juntos. Me sentía bastante tonta por pensar así, por tener dudas siendo nosotros quienes éramos. Habíamos sido Jake y Nessie desde siempre. No podía ser de otra manera y eso era aun más cierto para él que para mí.

_ Ness nos ha pedido permiso para tener su primera cita… - le explicó mi padre a Jake -. Y nosotros se lo hemos concedido.

La cara de Jake se ensombreció de repente y bajó la cabeza, ocultándome su mirada. Fue como si le hubieran echado un cubo de agua fría por encima, barriendo con todo su buen humor. Parecía enfadado, a punto de estallar delante de mis ojos. Se contuvo a duras penas. ¿Qué le estaría pasando por la cabeza? No podía verlo así.

Me había resistido correr hacia él cuando llegó, pero ahora no pude evitar acercarme a él. Necesitaba saber qué le pasaba, quería consolarlo y alejar esos malos pensamientos que nublaban su mirada. No sabía qué le había pasado de repente para ponerse así. Sus emociones habían dado un giro de 180º en tan solo un segundo.

Estiré mi mano para tocar, pero se encogió antes de que llegara a tocar su piel. Agachó más la cabeza y metió sus manos en los bolsillos para que no las viera temblar. No se apartó de mí, pero poco le faltó. Rehuía mi mirada, pero podía ver el dolor atravesando sus facciones. Decididamente Jake no estaba bien. Algo le pasaba.

Me quedé a su lado, sin forzarlo a nada. El silencio se había extendido por la habitación. Nadie hablaba, esperando nuestra reacción. Entonces Jake respiró hondo, se controló y dejó de temblar. Suspiró y levantó la cabeza para encontrar mi mirada.

_ Así que una cita, ¿eh? - dijo con voz dolida -. ¿Algún compañero de clase?

¡No me lo podía creer! Así que ese era el problema. Jake pensaba que iba a quedar con otro, que la cita que había pedido era para verme con otro chico. Lo que le pasaba a Jake era que tenía celos… ¡de sí mismo! Me entraron ganas de reír a carcajadas, ante lo ridículo de la situación.

No me giré a mirar a mi familia, pero seguro que había unas enormes sonrisas instaladas en sus caras. Oí a tío Emmett quejarse por un codazo que tío Jasper le había dado. Oí a mi madre suspirar y una pequeña risita de mi padre. Jake me miraba intensamente, esperando mi respuesta.

_ No - le dije simplemente mientras negaba con la cabeza lentamente.

Él me miró con la duda en sus ojos, aun sin saber de qué iba el tema. Estaba tan dulce. Me acerqué a él y esta vez no se retiró. Alcé mi mano para posarla en su mejilla. Él se acunó con mi palma con mucha ternura, pero sin apartar la mirada.

_ La cita es contigo - le dije simplemente -, si quieres.

De repente la verdad se hizo paso finalmente en su mente, para llegar a su corazón y estallar allí. La alegría y el amor que me devolvió su mirada me dejaron temblando de emoción. Había tanto sentimiento en esa mirada que se podría haber acabado el mundo en ese momento y no me habría importado lo más mínimo.

_ ¿Contigo? - preguntó sin acabar de creérselo aun -. ¡Claro que quiero!

Jake me acercó a él, me levantó en brazos y me hizo dar vueltas como cuando era una niña pequeña. No podía creer que hubiera tenido dudas acerca de esto. Él jamás me habría rechazado. Nada estaba más lejos de su intención. Es más, estaba más que contento de que tuviéramos una cita. Nuestra primera cita.

No parábamos de dar vueltas, mientras las risas de mi familia se unían a las nuestras. La alegría de este momento curaba todas las sombras por el pacto y el trato que pesaban sobre nuestra relación. Si teníamos momentos como éste, aguantaría hasta cumplir el plazo estipulado. Sólo faltaban algunos meses, nada más.

Oí un carraspeo muy fuerte y Jake se detuvo de repente. Me bajó de sus brazos y me alejó de él. Me giré y vi a mi padre mirarnos muy serio. En ese momento de alegría había olvidado que tenía que comportarme si no quería echarlo todo a perder. Pero ahí estaba él para recordarme que debía controlarme, por nuestro bien.

Consentí en tomar distancia con Jake, pero mi mirada volvía una y otra vez sobre él. Su enorme sonrisa indicaba lo complacido que se sentía con lo de la cita. Tenía un no sé qué nervioso que me estaba contagiando. Era como si estuviera lleno de energía, a punto de empezar una carrera por el bosque para desfogar toda su alegría. Sólo de pensarlo me entraron ganas de acompañarlo en esa carrera feliz.

_ ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde vamos? - preguntó Jake, impaciente por saber más.

_ Pues no lo había pensado - reconocí riéndome -. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Miró a mi padre con seriedad, esperando su beneplácito a sus planes. Lo de la cita había sido idea mía, pero él había tomado el control rápidamente. Yo estaba encantada simplemente sabiendo que iba a pasar tiempo con él. El dónde fuéramos o lo que hiciéramos era algo superfluo para mí. Mi padre cabeceó, dando su consentimiento a los planes que le había presentado Jake mentalmente.

_ ¿Cine y cena el sábado? - me preguntó Jake -. Podríamos acercarnos a Port Ángeles.

_ ¡¿Cine? - le dije muy ilusionada -. ¿Vas a llevarme al cine? ¡Genial!

Empecé a dar saltitos por toda la habitación, abrazando a unos y otros, repitiendo una y otra vez que iba a ir al cine. Había sido mi ilusión desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tenía un proyector en casa para ver las películas, pero no era lo mismo.

Yo quería estar rodeada de gente extraña, en la oscuridad del cine, con mi chico al lado. Quería poder hacer manitas con él amparada por la oscuridad de la sala, como tantas veces había oído que hacían las parejas en el cine. Quería vivir la experiencia intensamente. ¡Y todo eso en mi primera cita! Iba a ser genial.

_ Llevareis carabinas - me recordó mi padre.

Por un momento se me había olvidado que estaba ahí, leyendo mi mente, viendo los planes que tenía. Me esforcé por controlarme y dejar de pensar en Jake. Me concentré en los detalles de la cita: dónde iríamos a cenar, cómo llegaríamos allí, con quién, qué película veríamos, etc.

_ ¿Quién hará de carabina? - preguntó Jake.

_ Mi hija ha conseguido convencernos para que vayáis con una de las parejas de la manada - le dijo mi madre muy risueña.

_ Preferiblemente Sam y Emily - puntualizó mi padre -. Pregúntales si les importa acompañaros. Me sentiré más tranquilo si van ellos.

_ Si no tienen a nadie con quien dejar a la pequeña Lorie - añadió mi madre, refiriéndose a la hija de Sam y Emily -, nosotros podemos cuidar de ella gratis.

_ ¡Es lo menos! - exclamó Emmett -. Vosotros hacéis de canguro de su hija mientras ellos lo hacen de la vuestra. Encima no querrás cobrarles - añadió riéndose.

Me giré hacia él toda enfadada. Había vuelto a llamarme niña. ¡Esto era el colmo! ¿Cuando dejarían de verme así?

_ ¡Yo no necesito una canguro! - salté enfadada con tío Emmett -. ¡Ya no soy una niña!

Mi familia me tratara como si tuviera cinco años humanos. Bueno, no siempre… pero a veces se les olvidaba que ya era mayor. Con eso de que ellos estaban cerca de cumplir un siglo de existencia o más, no había manera de que me tomaran en serio. Siempre iba a ser la pequeña.

_ Tranquila, Ness - me pidió tío Jasper, usando ligeramente su poder sobre mí.

_ Pasa de él, mi vida - dijo Jake acercándose a mí y calmándome con una simple caricia -. Ya sabes cómo es. No le hagas caso.

_ No se lo hago, porque no tiene razón - dije dándole la espalda a mi tío.

_ Venga, anímate - me pidió -. Vamos a llamar a Sam y aclaramos todos los detalles.

Jake usó el teléfono de la casa para hablar con Sam y en un momento estaba todo confirmado. Nos recogerían ellos en la casa familiar, con suficiente tiempo como para dar una vuelta por Port Ángeles antes de entrar al cine.

Estaba impaciente por que llegara el sábado. Prometía ser una velada muy interesante. Mi primera salida a la ciudad, mi primera película en el cine, mi primera cena fuera… mi primera cita con Jake. Sí, prometía ser muy interesante.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Muchas gracias a __**Aleeh'C, alejandra cullen, alexblackcullen, ana, Ana Laura, anabel94, AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, bellalicerose, BlackCullen, Cami Malfoy Cullen, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, cynthia mazari, DhampireCry, Diana M, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, gabuxis-15, gaby black, Josenso di Farias, krismery, KutisHN, lexa0619, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, malu, mapy cullen, maria, Martu Cullen, Mazy Vampire, melilu, melina, Micky67, Mikaela, Miru Invernizzi, Mon de Cullen, Mony Black, Nessa610, NessylitleCullen, Pati Love Everybody, patriciapaty, PattyQ, polkoji, reneesme cullen swan, Rmarasca, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen, sue, Vampire301 **__y__** v cullen **__por los coments que me vais dejando a lo largo de esta historia... y mi bienvenida a los nuevos lectores_

_O_s recuerdo a todos que estoy subiendo otras historias por aquí... _Nos vemos el próximo Lunes (o al menos eso espero) con el __**Capítulo 7: "Primera cita"**__ Muchos besos a todos_


	7. Cap 7: Primera cita

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Nessie acaba de cumplir 5 años y ya es toda una jovencita... Aparenta 17 años y empieza el instituto en el último año... Su objetivo: aprender a desenvolverse en el mundo humano, del que ha estado apartada desde siempre… allí hará nuevos amigos con los que vivirá nuevas experiencias…_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

_**Note:**__ Esta historia es la secuela de __**~Nessie~ {Amanecer y mucho más}**__, pero no es necesario haberse leído la 1ª parte para poder seguirla... aun así recomiendo su lectura para entender mejor el carácter de Nessie, sus reacciones y algunas otras cosas... Espero que os guste_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Mi vida empieza aquí ~<strong>

**{ Nessie 2 }**

**Capítulo 7: Primera cita**

Cuando llegó el sábado a mediodía yo ya estaba de los nervios. Las chicas habían estado hablando toda la semana de mi cita con Jake. Estaban de lo más insistentes con el tema, incluso llamándome por teléfono varias veces y todo. Estaban casi tan nerviosas como yo, porque sabían lo importante que era para mí después de tanto tiempo esperándolo.

Le habíamos dado tantas vueltas al tema que tenía una amplia lista de todo lo que podía salir mal… y de todo lo que quería que saliera muy bien. Me habían obligado a jurar que les contaría la cita con todo detalle nada más llegar al instituto el lunes. Incluso habían propuesto ir de compras para estrenar algo en mi primera salida con mi chico, pero lo dejamos para otra ocasión.

La cuestión es que se les había adelantado de lejos tía Alice en eso de las compras. Ella no iba a ser menos y dejar que nadie la dejara de lado, por supuesto. Me tenía preparado un modelito precioso para esta ocasión desde hacía mucho tiempo. Al parecer ella tenía muy claro que este momento iba a llegar más pronto o más tarde y estaba tan preparada, como siempre.

Tenía guardada una falda de antelina con las botas a juego, todo ello en un color arena que me recordaba al pelaje de Jake. La falda tenía un aire hippie muy divertido que me encantaba, pero con un estilo más serio y formal. Era perfecta para la ocasión. Tenía toda la pinta de ser de diseñador, como las botas. Pero tratándose de tía Alice, eso era algo inevitable.

El conjunto lo completaba un jersey de cachemir en un tono rosa pálido que decía que me sentaba genial. Al probármelo no puede evitar darle la razón. No me apasionaba el color rosa, pero el conjunto realmente quedaba estupendamente. No dejaron de hacer fotos durante toda la tarde, mientras aguantaba la sesión de maquillaje y peluquería a la que me sometieron todas las mujeres de mi familia.

Al menos podía dar las gracias de que los hombres se habían quedado al margen. Estaban todos abajo distrayendo a mi padre. No era precisamente el vampiro más feliz de la casa, pero lo estaba llevando mejor de lo que me esperaba. En cuando estuve lista quise bajar a reunirme con ellos, pero tía Rose se interpuso en mi camino.

_ ¿A dónde crees que vas, sobrina? - dijo tía Rose plantándose en medio del pasillo, impidiéndome bajar abajo -. Tú no te mueves de aquí hasta que Jake no te haya esperado abajo sus buenos 15 minutos, como marca la tradición.  
>_ Pero, tía… - empecé a quejarme.<br>_ Ni peros ni nada - me respondió ella -. Puede que lo vuestro sea algo diferente, pero vamos a intentar que sea todo lo normal posible. Así que le esperarás aquí arriba y dejarás que tu padre amenace al chucho adecuadamente.  
>_ ¡No hables así de Jake! - le recriminé a mi tía.<p>

_ Pensaba que Jake y tú ya os llevabais mejor - dijo mi madre de repente.  
>_ Y lo hacemos, pero eso no quiere decir nada - descartó ella con un gesto de la mano -. Hoy viene aquí como pretendiente de mi niña y punto. No pienso ponerle las cosas fáciles, por mucho que ya lo hayáis hablado y todo eso.<br>_ No te preocupes, cielo - intervino mi abuela Esme -. Tu abuelo está abajo por si tus tíos se pasan de la raya.  
>_ ¿Cómo? - dije sin entender nada.<br>_ Nada, Ness - dijo tía Alice -. Es sólo que tu tío tiene preparado…

No me paré a escuchar nada más. Salí corriendo hacia abajo, esquivando a Rosalie que aun estaba en medio. Se quedaron todas paralizadas ante mi reacción en un primer momento, pero pronto estaban siguiéndome abajo. Yo no les presté atención. Fui a donde estaban mi padre y los demás y me planté delante de ellos.

_ No vais a hacerle nada a Jake - dije muy seriamente.

Me quedé mirándoles amenazadoramente de uno en uno, haciendo especial hincapié en mis tíos. Tío Jasper al final asintió, sabiendo lo enfadada que estaba ante sus intenciones. Lo dejó pasar más fácilmente que tío Emmett. Él tenía un gesto obstinado que no me gustaba nada, así que insistí.

_ Quiero que hoy todo vaya bien y no voy a dejar que me lo estropeéis. ¿Está claro, tío Emmett? - recalqué.  
>_ Pero… es la tradición - dijo él firmemente.<br>_ Si hacéis algo no volveré a hablaros. Y nada de salir de caza juntos, tío - le amenacé.

Se puso de morros, pero al final cedió. Con él no servía nada menor que una amenaza en toda regla. Esperaba que bastara con la regañina para tenerlo controlado. A saber lo que le tenían preparado a Jake. Le había librado de una buena, eso fijo.

El abuelo estaba tranquilo, confiado de tener la situación bajo control. Aun así no pude evitar enviarle una súplica a mi padre para que los vigilara. Creo que le gustó que confiara en él para eso, pues me dirigió una amplia sonrisa en respuesta. Asintió imperceptiblemente y me quedé más tranquila.

Tras esa interrupción volvía arriba con las mujeres de mi familia, que lo habían visto todo desde las escaleras. Todas estaban sonrientes, viendo mi demostración de carácter. Pero la más orgullosa de todas era mi madre. Se la veía resplandeciente. Estaba verdaderamente feliz con toda esta situación.

Cuando llegó Jake volvieron a asaltarme los nervios. Vino en su camioneta y llamó al timbre en lugar de entrar por la puerta directamente como siempre. Me sorprendió que lo llevara con tanta formalidad, ya que normalmente pasaba más tiempo aquí que en su propia casa. O al menos así había sido antes de todo esto.

Oí cómo mi padre le hacía entrar antes de llamarme y avisarme de que Jake ya había llegado. Pero, tal y como pretendía tía Rose, me hicieron esperar arriba toda nerviosa. Estaba poniendo el oído para saber qué estaban haciendo abajo, más que nada por si mis tíos seguían intentando hacer alguna de las suyas.

Era todo tan extraño, como si estuviéramos haciendo el paripé de una cita normal entre humanos. Era algo encantador y frustrante a la vez. Conocía a Jake de toda la vida y ellos lo conocían desde mucho antes. Y sin embargo hoy tenían un comportamiento casi hostil hacia él, como si tuvieran que protegerme de él.

Sonaba tan absurdo incluso en mi mente, que no sabía cómo Jake no les había dicho algo ya a estas alturas. Pero lejos de ello les estaba siguiendo el juego de buena gana. Al oírle hablar podría pensar que hasta estaba sonriendo y todo.

Al final mis tías me soltaron y me dejaron bajar a reunirme con Jake. Mi madre me acompañó todo el camino, con las demás un poco más atrás. Estaba tan nerviosa que sentía mis piernas de gelatina. Si a eso le añadías el tacón de las botas, el resultado era que agradecía la ayuda del firme brazo de mi madre mientras bajaba.

Los chicos se adelantaron con cámaras de fotos en las manos y los flashes casi me deslumbraron, pero yo sólo tenía ojos para Jake. Su mirada estaba fija en mí, con sus ojos brillantes de emoción contenida. Me acerqué hasta él y estiró la mano para ayudarme a bajar los últimos escalones, tomando el relevo de mi madre.

_ Estás guapísima, Ness - me dijo Jake con emoción contenida.  
>_ Tú también, Jake - le respondí en un susurro.<p>

Jake estaba simplemente deslumbrante. No había rastro de sus vaqueros habituales o de esas camisetas de manga corta tan ajustadas. Llevaba unos pantalones negros de pinzas, una camisa verde botella y unos zapatos negros relucientes. Estaba de lo más elegante y atractivo, una versión mejorada de mi Jake, más adulta.

Nunca lo había visto tan arreglado, salvo en las fotos de boda de la boda de su hermana Rachel. Pero no era lo mismo que verlo en persona. Se había arreglado sólo para mí, para nuestra primera cita y todo iba a salir perfecto. Normalmente estaba guapo, pero en esta ocasión estaba impresionante.

_ Venga, chicos. ¡Foto! - gritó tía Alice dando saltitos.

Jake me acercó hacia él y posó para las fotos como un profesional. Yo no podía mirar a las cámaras, sólo tenía ojos para él. Al final tía Alice, entre las risas de todos, me giró la cara para mirarles y poder sacar un par de fotos buenas de los dos juntos. Yo no podía dejar de sonreír de oreja a oreja.

Cuando cumplimos con todo el protocolo de las fotos, nos encaramos a la puerta. Y entonces llegaron los comentarios paternales de última hora: Ten cuidado; Pórtate bien; Respeta a tus mayores; No te alejes de ellos; No hables con extraños; Mira a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle; etc.

Me entraron ganas de gruñirles a todos por ser tan sobreprotectores. Volvían a tratarme como a una niña. Pero luego vinieron otro tipo de advertencias más adultas: Nada de hacer manitas en el cine; Directos a casa después de cenar; Respetad el toque de queda; Nada de besuqueos; etc. Las advertencias venían de todas partes.

_ Jake, ¿nos vamos ya, por favor? - le dije con la cara toda roja, intentando escapar de esa lluvia de comentarios.  
>_ Sí, será lo mejor - dijo Jake entre risas -. Volveremos antes de medianoche. Tranquilos, estará bien. Cuidaré de ella - añadió con confianza.<br>_ Lo sé, sino no la dejaría irse contigo - dijo mi padre muy serio.  
>_ ¡Papá! Ya no soy una niña. No necesito que nadie me cuide - le recriminé, no pudiendo creer lo que había dicho.<br>_ Eres mi niña y siempre lo serás, por muy mayor que te hagas - me dijo muy emocionado -. Mi deber es protegerte, incluso de ti misma.

En eso oímos llegar el coche de Sam. Venían a buscarnos para ir los cuatro juntos a Port Ángeles. Por fin, una interrupción bienvenida en el momento justo. No podía seguir más con esa conversación. Veía su lógica, pero me sentía atrapada entre lo que yo quería y lo que ellos necesitaban para estar tranquilos.

Tenía que encontrar un término medio donde vivir mi vida sin perjudicarles a ellos. Toda su vida giraba entorno a mí, a pesar de lo centrados que estaban el uno en el otro. Yo era su mayor motivo de preocupación desde siempre, pero debían aceptar que en algún momento debía empezar a vivir mi vida y tomar mis decisiones.

Hoy era un primer paso. Por fin había llegado el día, mi primera cita con Jake. Esto marcaba un antes y un después. Por fin empezaban a verme como a una adulta, dejándome un poco de espacio. Aun así no me dejaban desprotegida.

Sam y Emily se acercaron al porche a saludar a toda la familia. Hacían una pareja maravillosa, los dos tan sonrientes y felices. Ella llevaba un vestido azul medianoche precioso, que le resaltaba la figura. Mientras que Sam podía pasar por un gemelo de Jake. Era casi como si hubieran ido de compras juntos. Estaban guapísimos.

Hubo los típicos saludos, preguntas sobre la familia y despedidas, con besos para todos. Pero yo sólo podía pensar en la figura de Jake a mi lado. Podía sentir cómo su mano, posada en la parte baja de mi espalda, me guiaba hacia el coche suavemente. Me abrió la puerta y esperó a que entrara para cerrar mi puerta y entrar por el otro lado. No conocía este lado cortés y caballeroso de Jake.

El camino a Port Ángeles se me hizo cortísimo, pero a la vez sentía como si el tiempo no pasara. La conversación era ágil dentro del coche, sin silencios incómodos. Pero mi atención estaba puesta en el asiento de al lado. Estábamos cada uno en nuestro asiento, sin tocarnos, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

La mirada de Jake volvía una y otra vez a mí, cruzándose con la mía que no se apartaba de él. Cada vez que me pillaba mirándole, bajaba la cabeza y me ruborizaba sin remedio. No sé por qué estaba así. Lo conocía de toda la vida, pero esto era diferente. Todo era diferente ahora. Por primera vez me sentía adulta de verdad.

De repente salimos de entre los árboles y nos internamos en la ciudad. Los edificios eran más grandes que los de Forks y pronto nos vimos inmersos en el tráfico. Jake me iba señalando los lugares por donde pasábamos, identificando todo para mí. Era el perfecto guía turístico.

Sam aparcó cerca del cine y fuimos directamente a comprar las entradas. Estaba emocionada. Era mi primera vez en una sala de cine y la pantalla era enorme. Por mucho que tío Emmett tenía predilección por las pantallas de plasma extra-grandes y teníamos la casa llena, no se podía comparar a estar aquí.

Teníamos de todo: un cubo de palomitas, refrescos y golosinas. El ambiente era fabuloso. La gente estaba muy animada, impaciente de que empezara la película. Hablaban unos con otros en voz alta, hasta que se apagaron las luces. Entonces todos enmudecieron, sentándose correctamente y volviendo su atención a la pantalla.

Según Jake era la típica película de chico encuentra chica, aunque a él le gustaban más las de acción. La había elegido Emily, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no iban al cine y le hacía ilusión. Pero a mí qué película fuera me daba igual. Me bastaba simplemente con estar sentada allí, a su lado.

La historia parecía bastante entretenida, pero no sabría decir de qué iba. Sólo podía prestar atención a la imponente presencia a mi lado. El brazo de Jake estaba junto al mío en el reposabrazos, casi tocándose. Y ese casi me estaba matando. Notaba la electricidad saltando de su piel a la mía, luchando por acercarse más.

Tenía un hormigueo que me recorría todo el brazo. Me sentía incómoda y a la vez era como estar en el cielo. No deseaba estar en ningún otro sitio del mundo. No notaba el asiento, ni la presencia de Emily a mi otro lado. Sólo era consciente del calor que desprendía el brazo de Jake junto al mío.

Moví los dedos suavemente, porque llevaba mucho rato sin mover ni un músculo. Estaba tan tensa que me sobresalté por las repentinas risas del público. Jake se giró hacia mí, nuestras miradas se entrelazaron y me sonrió dulcemente. Se me paró el corazón en ese instante.

Volvió la vista a la pantalla, separándose de mí. Noté un vacío en mi interior, como si me faltara algo. Entonces un toque suave como un aleteo de mariposa me rozó la mano. Luego la enorme mano de Jake rodeo la mía, tan pequeñita dentro de la suya. Había estado esperando algo que no sabía lo que era, hasta este momento.

Un calor contundente subió por mi brazo para instalarse en mi pecho. Pronto todo mi cuerpo entero vibraba de emoción contenida. No cabía en mi de gozo por sentir ese contacto con la piel de mi amor. Esto era mucho más de lo que había imaginado. Su mano en la mía me hacía sentir completa de un modo inesperado.

Tenía miedo de moverme, no quería que cambiara nada. Temía incluso hasta respirar, por si se apartaba lejos de mí. El tiempo pasó, pero yo seguía en el limbo de ese contacto entre ambos. Me di cuenta de que la película había acabado cuando se encendieron las luces y la gente empezó a levantarse.

_ ¿Vamos? - me dijo Jake estirando suavemente de mi mano para levantarme.  
>_ Querida, ya ha acabado la película. Tenemos que salir de la sala - me instruyó Emily.<br>_ Lo sé - le respondí girándome hacia ella.

Luego devolví la mirada hacia Jake y con un asentimiento me incorporé de la butaca. Le seguí escaleras abajo y por el pasillo hacia la salida. Y durante todo ese tiempo mi mano permaneció asida a la suya. No me importaba no volver a recuperarla jamás. Estaba exactamente donde debía estar, entrelazada con la de Jake.

Sam y Emily iban comentando la película con alguna intervención de Jake, pero yo no era capaz de aportar nada de mi parte. Algunos flojos asentimientos les convencieron de que había disfrutado de la experiencia. Aunque me guardé para mí la verdad. Eso no había tenido nada que ver con la película en sí, sino con la compañía.

Fuimos dando un agradable paseo hasta un restaurante cercano. El aroma de los árboles que rodeaban la avenida hablaba de otoño. La luna se elevaba por el horizonte, mostrando su redonda cara. Iluminaba la escena más que las farolas de la propia calle. Le daba un toque romántico al paseo, haciendo las delicias de Emily.

Jake había cronometrado bien la cita y nuestra mesa nos estaba esperando cuando llegamos al coqueto restaurante italiano. Había sido muy considerado con su elección, sabiendo que mi comida favorita era la pasta. De repente me había entrado mucha hambre, al oler los deliciosos aromas que venían hacia nosotros.

Nuestra mesa estaba algo apartada, en un rincón bastante privado del local. Me ruboricé sin remedio cuando Jake tuvo que ayudarme a soltar su mano, porque seguía cogida a él. No pude levantar la vista para mirar a los demás. Me sentía algo ridícula. Jake apartó la silla para que me sentara, al igual que Sam hacía con su mujer.

La cita siguió adelante, eligiendo los platos del menú. Emily, con su suave delicadeza y tacto innato, me devolvió a la conversación preguntándome qué deseaba para cenar. Sam y ella habían sido una elección perfecta como carabinas. Le devolví una sonrisa de agradecimiento y lentamente volví a sentirme yo misma de nuevo.

Repasé el menú con Jake, inclinados el uno sobre el otro, tocándonos hombro con hombro. Había un montón de delicias para escoger, pero al final me decidí por una ensalada Caprese y unos raviolis de espinacas y queso fresco.

La camarera vino y se fue. Volvió con nuestras bebidas y más tarde con nuestros platos. La cena avanzaba y la conversación fluía fácilmente, pero esta vez con mi participación activa.

_ ¿Con quién habéis dejado a Lorie al final? - le pregunté a Emily.  
>_ Mi tía tenía un montón de ganas de quedársela - me respondió ella -. Así que al final le ganó por la mano a hermana. Bastante tiene ella con mis sobrinas, aunque quería devolverme el favor por todas las veces que le he hecho de niñera.<br>_ Creía que Quill te estaba ayudando bastante con eso últimamente - intervino Jake con una risita -. Por lo de cuidar a Claire y todo eso.

_ Jake, no te pases con él. No tiene tanta suerte como tú - dijo Sam.  
>_ ¿Por qué dices eso? - le pregunté dudosa.<br>_ A Quill aun le quedan unos cuantos años más de espera antes de poder tener su primera cita con Claire… - me instruyó suavemente Sam -. Y eso si ella le escoge a él.

Por un momento se me había olvidado que la situación entre Jake y yo no era nada típica. Yo sentía que me había tocado esperar mucho para poder estar con mi pareja, pero para Quill era aun peor. Jake había tenido suerte con mi crecimiento acelerado, pero Claire era una niña humana normal y corriente.

Para lo bueno o para lo malo, Quill tendría que esperar aun unos cuantos años. Y todo eso sin saber si sus sentimientos serían correspondidos por su imprimada. Cuando Claire creciera podría elegirle a él o a cualquier otro, pero no había tenido la ventaja de Jake. Él sabía casi desde el primer momento de mis profundos sentimientos hacia él, por mucho que habíamos tenido que esperar y aun nos quedara más.

Pensándolo fríamente cinco años tampoco había sido tanto, aunque significaran la totalidad de mi vida. Claire tenía sólo siete años y aun habría de pasar una década completa hasta que ella pudiera elegir. Viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, me sentía afortunada de mi buena suerte.

_ Ness… - me estaba diciendo Emily, intentando llamar mi atención -. Ness, ¿qué tal las clases? ¿Te gusta el instituto? ¿Has hecho mucho amigos nuevos allí?  
>_ Sí, hay dos chicas que son geniales - les expliqué.<p>

Y continué hablándoles de Samantha y Danielle, de lo bien que se habían portado el primer día y de lo buenas amigas que eran. Jake estaba feliz de verme tan integrada, pero no había salido el tema de la polémica.

_ Y los chicos, ¿hay alguno interesante? - me preguntó Sam de repente.

Vale, ya la habíamos liado. Al parecer Sam estaba muy al tanto del acuerdo que tenía con mis padres. Esta pregunta no había sido nada casual. Iba con toda intención.

_ Hay muchos chicos, pero ninguno que me llame la atención - le respondí.  
>_ Normal, comparados con tus guapísimos vampiros y con nuestros musculosos lobos… - dijo Emily pasando una posesiva mano por el bíceps de su marido -, ningún humano sale bien parado.<p>

La enorme sonrisa de Sam era algo impresionante de ver. Se le veía muy complacido por los cumplidos de su mujer. El comentario había afectado incluso a Jake, que tenía una sonrisita engreída en su rostro. Sam se acercó más a Emily, atrajo su cara lentamente hacia la suya y depositó un ligero beso en sus labios.

No me atreví a mirar directamente a Jake. Me sentía un poco tímida en este momento. Agaché mi cara hacia la comida, tomando un ravioli de mi plato. Pero aun así no pude evitar notar la mirada de Jake sobre mí. Le miré de reojo y me quedé completamente inmóvil.

Tenía una dulce sonrisa en su cara que me conmovió profundamente. Me detuve con el tenedor a mitad de camino hacia mi boca, hipnotizada por esa sonrisa y su calida mirada. Hasta que Jake no giró la cara para responder a una preguntar de Sam, no pude devolver mi atención a la comida. Otra vez un rubor delator vino a mí.

Había estado pensando en sus labios sobre los míos. La sensación había sido tan intensa que sentía la sensible piel hormiguear. Si no hubiera estado con los ojos abiertos mirando a Jake, habría pensado que ese beso había sido real. Y eso se reflejaba también en su profunda mirada, en un calor que no estaba allí antes.

La cena siguió adelante como si nada hubiera pasado, porque nada había pasado en realidad. Sólo había sido mi calenturienta imaginación y esas hormonas adolescentes descontroladas de las que debía cuidarme. Tomamos un delicioso postre para compartir, una selección de delicatessen digna de un rey, y unos cafés.

Después de que Jake insistiera en pagar él la cena, en agradecimiento a la agradable compañía de nuestros carabinas, los cuatro salimos a la noche. La conversación convertida en un leve murmullo, complacidos con la cena. Otro ligero paseo camino del coche para bajar la cena.

Era otro maravilloso momento, más tímido esta vez. No me atreví a alargar la mano hacia Jake y él no volvió a tomármela. Sin embargo, en ningún momento se apartó más de unos centímetros de mi lado. Miraba a su alrededor como si esperara problemas, buscando un enemigo que no estaba allí.

Su mirada de vez en cuando se desviaba hacia mí, pero no encontró la mía. Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, recordando ese pequeño momento en el restaurante en el que todo había sido perfecto. Ese momento cuando casi había sentido sus labios sobre los míos.

No podía mirarle a la cara. Había prometido portarme bien, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a ese beso fantasma que nunca había pasado. Y no podía evitar recordar aquel primer beso robado en la playa.

Casi sin darme cuenta estábamos de vuelta en casa. Habíamos subido al coche, salido de Port Ángeles y llegado al camino de entrada a casa de mis abuelos. Había un silencio cómodo por parte de Sam y Emily. Realmente habían disfrutado de su noche libre, a pesar de haber tenido que hacer de carabinas para nosotros.

Pero en la parte de atrás del coche el ambiente era totalmente distinto. Un tensión que no había antes se había instalado entre nosotros. Ya no era la ansiedad por tener la primera cita, ni la impaciencia porque todo empezara. Era un nerviosismo por lo que habría podido ser, por lo que podía pasar, por lo que estaba por venir.

Jake salió del coche cuando llegamos al porche y me abrió la puerta. Me tendió la mano y me ayudó a salir. Cerró la puerta del coche de Sam suavemente y se inclinó para despedirse de nuestros amigos.

_ Buenas noche, chicos - se despidió Emily sin salir del coche -. Ha sido una velada encantadora. Podemos repetir cuando queráis. Dios sabe que llevábamos demasiado tiempo sin cogernos una noche para nosotros.  
>_ Buenas noches a vosotros también - les respondí -. Que descanséis.<br>_ Sí, por supuesto. Sin Lorie en casa vamos a dormir hasta mediodía mínimo - añadió Sam con una cálida sonrisa amorosa al recordar a su hija -. Buenas noches a los dos.  
>_ Muchas gracias por todo, Sam - le dijo Jake con mucho sentimiento.<br>_ De nada, hijo - le respondió éste -. De nada.

Y tras decir esto se alejaron rumbo a la reserva, dejándonos solos delante de la casa familiar. La luz del porche estaba encendida, señal evidente de que me estaban esperando. Aun así nadie hizo acto de presencia para darme la bienvenida.

Estaba nerviosa. Las manos me sudaban sin motivo aparente. Las frotaba una contra otra sin saber qué hacer con ellas. Mi cabeza gacha impidió que viera dar a Jake los últimos pasos para acercarse a mí. Estiró su mano, me levantó la barbilla y…

Estallaron fuegos artificiales en mi interior. Este beso no había sido fantasma. Era muy real, labio contra labio. Su mano acunando mi mejilla, la otra mano acariciando mi pelo. Fue dulce, más que el más delicioso postre, más que aquel beso robado en la playa. Fue más y mejor de lo que nunca había soñado.

Cuando apartó sus labios de los míos pensé que se había acabado y gemí de frustración. Quería más, necesitaba más. Pero ese no era el fin. Sus labios volvieron a caer sobre los míos y una lluvia de ligeros besos tocaron mis labios.

Por voluntad propia mis brazos acabaron enlazados alrededor de su cuello. Mis dedos jugueteaban con los rizos de su nuca. De repente estaba colgada de él y no eran nuestros labios lo único que se tocaba. Podía sentirlo a lo largo de todo mi cuerpo.

_ ¡Renesmee Carlie Cullen! - gritó mi padre apareciendo en el porche de la casa.

Jake dio un bote impresionante, alejándose de mí. Mis manos cayeron a mis costados y se ocultaron detrás, culpables por lo que habían hecho. Mi cara hizo lo propio, bajando la mirada hacia mis pies, evitando los ojos de mi padre.

Me había metido en un lío.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Muchas gracias a __**Aleeh'C, alejandra cullen, alexblackcullen, ana, Ana Laura, anabel94, AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, bellalicerose, BlackCullen, Cami Malfoy Cullen, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, cynthia mazari, DhampireCry, Diana M, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, gabuxis-15, gaby black, Josenso di Farias, krismery, KutisHN, lexa0619, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, malu, mapy cullen, maria, Martu Cullen, Mazy Vampire, melilu, melina, Micky67, Mikaela, Miru Invernizzi, Mon de Cullen, Mony Black, Nessa610, NessylitleCullen, Pati Love Everybody, patriciapaty, PattyQ, polkoji, reneesme cullen swan, Rmarasca, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen, sue, Vampire301 **__y__** v cullen **__por los coments que me vais dejando a lo largo de esta historia... y mi bienvenida a los nuevos lectores... Os recuerdo que estoy subiendo otras historias por aquí, por si queréis pasaros_

__Por el momento sigo con los problemas entre **FF** y mi pc, por lo que seguiré subiendo los Jueves... Así que n_os vemos el próximo Jueves con el __**Capítulo 8: "El castigo" **__Besos a todos_


	8. Cap 8: El castigo

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Nessie acaba de cumplir 5 años y ya es toda una jovencita... Aparenta 17 años y empieza el instituto en el último año... Su objetivo: aprender a desenvolverse en el mundo humano, del que ha estado apartada desde siempre… allí hará nuevos amigos con los que vivirá nuevas experiencias…_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

_**Note:**__ Esta historia es la secuela de __**~Nessie~ {Amanecer y mucho más}**__, pero no es necesario haberse leído la 1ª parte para poder seguirla... aun así recomiendo su lectura para entender mejor el carácter de Nessie, sus reacciones y algunas otras cosas... Espero que os guste_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Mi vida empieza aquí ~<strong>

**{ Nessie 2 }**

**Capítulo 8: El castigo**

_ ¡¿Que tu padre hizo qué? - dijo Samantha con los ojos muy abiertos.

Se había levantado de la mesa, apoyado las manos sobre ella y gritaba a pocos centímetros de mi cara. Esperaba contar con su comprensión en este asunto, pero no esta indignación. Sabía que se pondrían de mi parte, como buenas amigas que eran. Lo que no me esperaba ni de lejos era una reacción tan explosiva por su parte.

Me entraron ganas de esconder la cabeza entre los hombros y taparme la cara con el pelo hasta desaparecer de allí. Podía sentir como se me ponía la cara roja como un tomate. Me daba vergüenza reconocer que mi padre me había echado una bronca por pillarme besando a mi novio a la puerta de casa.

Seguro que ellas con sus chicos se besaban y esas cosas y el mundo no se acababa. Pero mi caso era un pelín especial y no solo por todo el tema sobrenatural. Mi padre era muy protector y muy anticuado, pero era imposible hacérselo ver. En seguida me salía con el tema de mi edad real. ¡Eso era injusto!

_ Sammy, cálmate o vendrá mi madre a averiguar qué pasa - le pidió Danielle.

Samantha miró nerviosa hacia la puerta y volvió a sentarse. Estábamos las tres esa tarde en casa de Danny, haciendo un trabajo que teníamos que entregar esa semana en clase. Bueno, hacíamos como que trabajábamos en los deberes. La verdadera razón de quedar era para contarles todos los detalles de mi cita con Jake.

Por la mañana habían estado muy emocionadas mientras les contaba cómo había ido todo, pero querían saber más. Estaban deseando analizar cada detalle, cada mirada, cada gesto, cada momento de ese beso. Así que habíamos quedado luego.

Avisé a mi madre de que me quedaba a hacer deberes y conseguí su permiso. Más tarde recibí un mensaje de mi padre diciéndome que pasaría a buscarme personalmente con el coche del abuelo a casa de Danielle. Eso me pasaba por no querer enfrentarme a él. Sabía que mamá no me diría que no, así que me aproveché.

Estaba enfadada con mi padre por su intromisión de la otra noche y por la bronca posterior. Sabía que me había saltado un poco las normas para esa cita, pero no habría podido hacer otra cosa. Era una cita y realmente necesitaba ese beso. Había valido la pena a pesar del castigo.

_ Ness, hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Tus padres no estaban fuera trabajando? - me preguntó Danielle confundida -. Creía que por eso te quedabas en casa con tu abuelo.

Vaya metedura de pata. Menudo lapsus. Menos mal que era fácil de solucionar, que si no podría irse todo al traste. Hasta el momento todo había ido bien, sin ningún error por mi parte, ya que la cita era todo lo normal que se podía esperar. Pero justo al final había tenido que casi fastidiarlo todo.

_ Mis padres estaban de visita este fin de semana y yo me quedaba en casa con ellos - les expliqué rápidamente -. Así que al volver Jake me llevó allí.

_ Pues qué casualidad - dijo Danny -. Ya podían haber venido otro fin de semana. ¿no?

_ Ya te digo - añadió Sammy con un estremecimiento -. Y luego, ¿qué pasó?

Vale, menos mal. Había sido fácil despistarlas esta vez, pero me había librado por los pelos. Tendría que estar más atenta o acabaría descubriéndose todo y eso no podía ser. La seguridad de mis amigas dependía de que no estuvieran al tanto del secreto. Si empezaban a sospechar que había algo raro, no sabía lo que podía pasar.

_ Cuando mi padre apareció en la puerta Jake se apartó de mí de un salto - les dije sonriendo al pensar en él y en sus dulces labios -. Parecía muy avergonzado de haber sido pillado, pero yo no podía evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja. Creo que eso fue lo que más enfadó a mi padre.

_ Pero si es que no hay más que verte - dijo Sammy entre risitas -. Pareces más feliz que una perdiz. Ese beso tuvo que ser impresionante. Seguro que fue el mejor que te han dado nunca, ¿eh, Ness? - añadió dándome un ligero codazo.

Volví a ponerme roja sin poder evitarlo. Había sido el mejor beso de la historia. Y por supuesto era el mejor y único que me habían dado, porque el beso robado de la playa no contaba realmente. Pero claro, eso de que había sido mi primer beso de verdad tampoco podía contárselo, ¿no?

Aunque a lo mejor no era tan extraño que nunca antes me hubieran besado. Aparentaba su edad y ambas habían tenido un par de novios, pero ninguno importante por lo que contaban. A pesar de todo, parecían saber bien lo que eran los besos. ¿Notarían algo raro si les contaba que era mi primer beso? No estaba segura, así que mejor no arriesgarme por si acaso.

_ Le quieres mucho, ¿verdad? - me dijo Danny.

Su mirada era tan intensa que parecía que estuviera viendo mi interior. Por un momento me recordó a tío Jasper cuando estaba leyendo las emociones de los demás. Había notado un algo muy serio en Danielle que la hacía parecer mucho mayor que el resto de compañeros de clase.

_ Está enamoradita perdida - remató Sammy pellizcándome los mofletes -. ¿Es que no lo ves? Si es que es hablar de él y poner cara de tonta.

Ese simple gesto hizo que me volviera a sonrojar otra vez. Samantha era el contrapunto perfecto a la seriedad de Danny. No me extrañaba que fueran tan grandes amigas desde pequeñas. Se complementaban la una a la otra. Me sentía muy feliz de que me hubieran acogido en su pequeño círculo.

Tenían muchos otros amigos y conocidos, pero nadie parecía estar tan cerca de ellas como yo ahora. Me habían recibido con los brazos abiertos y yo solamente podía agradecerlo profundamente. Poder contar con ellas significaba mucho para mí, pues en poco tiempo se habían convertido en personas muy importantes en mi vida.

_ Bueno, venga… No nos dejes en ascuas - saltó Samantha -. ¿Qué pasó después de que apareciera tu padre? ¿Hubo pelea, gritos, portazos? ¡Cuenta!

_ Será mejor que digas algo pronto o le va a dar algo - me pidió Danielle entre risitas.

Haciéndose la ofendida, Sammy le dio un pequeño empujoncito a su amiga y las dos estallaron en carcajadas. Me uní rápidamente a las risas, pues me sentía maravillosamente bien al estar allí. No habría podido pedir más de una amistad que lo que tenía con ellas.

Mi madre también estaba muy feliz de que estuvieran a mi lado. Cada vez que le hablaba de ellas le brillaban los ojos. Danielle y Samantha era justo lo que iba buscando sin saberlo. Había entrado en el mundo de la amistad por la puerta grande.

_ Pues a ver… - empecé otra vez cuando dejamos de reírnos -. Mi padre salió al porche hecho una furia, con una mirada que daba miedo. Jamás lo había visto tan enfadado. Pero en seguida apareció mi madre detrás de él y se calmó un poco.

_ Y yo pensando que Jake te iba a defender - dijo Sammy decepcionada -. Parece preparado para ganarle a cualquiera en una pelea.

_ Uff… deja, deja. Mejor así - dijo Danny con un suspiro de alivio -. Entonces tu madre se puso de tu lado, ¿no?

_ No te creas. El castigo me cayó igual - les conté con una mueca -. Los dos estaban muy de acuerdo en eso.

_ Pero, ¿en qué consiste el castigo? - me preguntó Danielle.

Tomé aire, sin saber exactamente hasta donde contar. Había varios detalles que no podía decirles, pero lo demás sí. La parte principal no suponía ningún peligro de desvelar el secreto. Pensé mucho en las palabras que iba a usar y luego me lancé.

_ No puedo ver a Jake durante un mes entero - dije en un susurro -. A solas por supuesto que no, ya que antes tampoco podía. Pero ahora tampoco nos dejan vernos con una carabina presente.

No quise levantar la cabeza para ver su reacción. Para mí ese plazo de un mes era demasiado, pero no sabía lo que opinarían ellas. Me daba miedo que me dijeran que estaba exagerando. Quizás para ellas un mes pasara muy rápido, pero a mí se me hacía eterno, sobretodo si suponía no poder ver a Jake.

Bueno, eso no era exacto, pero era lo mejor que les podía contar. Me habían prohibido verle fuera de la casa familiar. Jake tenía derechos de visita los fines de semana, siempre que estuviera alguno de mis padres presente. Pero claro, no les podía hablar de esa salvedad sin contarles que mis familia seguía aquí y que me vigilaban día y noche.

Según mi padre, había demostrado que no podían confiar en mí. Me habían concedido permiso para una cita y me había aprovechado de la situación. Me dijo que había demostrado que aun era una niña, porque no sabía controlarme. Ellos no se daban cuenta de que Jake lo era todo para mí.

_ Y claro, nada de que pase a recogerme al instituto - continué ante su silencio -. Tengo que ir de casa al instituto y de allí de vuelta a casa directamente con escolta policial. Lo de hoy ha sido un caso especial, porque ya habíamos quedado antes. Y aun así me ha tocado convencerles con el tema de los deberes para conseguir el permiso.

Ellas me miraban con los ojos muy abiertos. Se las veía muy afectadas al enterarse de los detalles. Estoy segura de que no se esperaban algo así. Poco a poco las expresiones de ambas fueron cambiando de la sorpresa a la indignación. Estaban tan enfadas como yo por semejante castigo.

_ ¡¿Todo ese castigo sólo por un beso? - preguntó Samantha incrédula -. ¡¿Pero de qué van tus padres?

Yo estaba muy enfadada con mi padre por ser tan sobreprotector y aun no terminaba de creer que ese castigo fuera real. Veía pasar los minutos con una lentitud apabullante y parecía que nunca fuera a terminar el día. Para ellas un mes era mucho, pero para mí ese plazo de tiempo se me hacía interminable.

_ ¿Sólo fue un beso, Ness? - intervino Danielle -. Porque tanto castigo no es normal.

Ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada suya que parecía taladrarme. Samantha dejó de despotricar de repente, prestando mucha atención a sus palabras. Fue como si algo encajara de repente en su cabeza, al pensar en lo que la otra había dicho. Luego se me quedó mirando con cara rara y los ojos cada vez más abiertos.

_ Bueno… - empecé a decir.

_ ¡Ya lo sabía yo! - me cortó Sammy sin dejarme hablar -. Seguro que estabais metiéndoos mano de mala manera a la puerta de casa - añadió riéndose.

Danny le echó una de sus miradas y ella se calló de golpe. Luego ambas se giraron hacia mí esperando una explicación. Otra vez volvía a estar con la cara toda roja. Me sentía muy incómoda hablando de esto, pero si no lo comentaba con ellas… ¿con quién lo iba a hablar? Necesitaba contárselo a alguien.

_ La verdad es que fue más que un simple contacto de labios - reconocí finalmente.

Samantha iba a decir algo explosivo sin lugar a dudas, pero Danielle intervino. Puso su mano delante de ella sin dejar de mirarme y ambas se quedaron esperando a que continuara. Pero, ¿qué les iba a decir? Había sentido muchas sensaciones nuevas y no estaba segura del todo de lo que significaban.

_ Fue intenso - dije sonrojándome aun más.

_ ¿Hubo lengua? - preguntó Samantha, siempre tan directa.

_ Pues claro que sí - dijo Danny -. No es ninguna niña de primaria.

En este momento me sentía realmente como una niña. Había sido la primera vez que había sentido todas esas sensaciones en mi cuerpo. Toda esa pasión y esa excitación me habían dejado aturdida. Saber la teoría y comprobarlo en la práctica había resultado una experiencia totalmente diferente.

_ Acabé colgada de su cuello, con los pies en el aire y totalmente pegada a él - les conté emocionándome al recordarlo -. Me sentí a punto de estallar. Tenía mucho calor, especialmente donde nuestros cuerpos se tocaban.

_ ¡Oh, Dios Mío! - exclamó Danielle.

_ ¡Genial! - soltó Samantha casi a la vez.

Las miré con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y un rubor permanente que no se iba. Esto era demasiado. Tenía mucho calor. Entre la vergüenza por estar hablando del tema y el estar recordando mi beso con Jake, llevaba toda la tarde con la cara roja. A partir de ese momento ya no pude escaparme de dar más detalles íntimos.

Querían saber con todo detalle si los músculos de Jake eran tan duros como parecían, qué se sentía estando en sus brazos, si besaba bien… Pero ¿cómo saberlo? Había sido mi primer beso de verdad y no estaba segura. Aunque si tenía que valorarlo por lo que me había hecho sentir, la verdad es que se había ganado un diez.

Estaba deseando volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos, su aterciopelada lengua buscando la mía, sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mí, mi cuerpo pegado al suyo. Me acaloraba sólo de pensar en él. El rubor me subía a los mofletes, delatando mis pensamientos. Y cada vez estaban ahí mis amigas para hacérmelo ver y reírse de mí cuando me avergonzaba por tener esos pensamientos.

El resto de la tarde fue más de lo mismo, una y otra vez. Ellas no se cansaban del tema. Cuando no me pedían que explicara algo más, pasaban a contar alguna de sus experiencias con los chicos. Fue muy divertido, pero se acabó demasiado pronto para las tres. Habríamos seguido horas así, hablando de todo y de nada en particular.

Pero mi padre tenía que venir a estropear la diversión, otra vez. A la hora acordada recibí un mensaje suyo para que saliera. Estaba esperándome a la puerta. Empezaba mi mes de castigo, con mi sobreprotector padre siempre pendiente de mí. Iba a ser duro, pero había valido la pena por disfrutar de ese beso.

Los días siguiente fueron una tortura. No veía la hora de que llegara el fin de semana para reencontrarme con Jake. Durante las clases contaba con el apoyo de mis amigas. Con ellas podía quejarme a gusto de mis poco comprensivos padres y seguir emocionándome al recordar ese maravilloso beso.

Pero cuando llegó el sábado por fin y ya estábamos juntos me sentí frustrada. La mirada iracunda de mi padre me seguía a todas partes, mientras mi madre estaba más tranquila simplemente sentada en el sofá acompañándonos.

Sin embargo mi padre era harina de otro costal. Estaba de los nervios, paseándose de un lado al otro como un león enjaulado buscando el peligro en cada movimiento que hacíamos. Me miraba como si pensara que iba a saltar sobre Jake en cualquier momento. Al final me revolví disgustada hacia él.

_ Papá, para ya - le pedí -. Me estoy portando bien, ¿no? Pues relájate, por favor.

_ Sí, claro - me respondió con ironía -. También te estabas portando bien el otro día en la cita, por lo que parece. Hasta que te descontrolaste al final.

_ Papá… - le dije con intención de volver a explicarme por enésima vez.

_ Sí, ya lo sé - dijo cortándome con mirada iracunda -. No pudisteis evitarlo.

_ Lo siento mucho - dijo Jake avergonzado, sin poder mirarles.

_ Lo sé, Jake - intervino mi madre -. No tienes que volver a disculparte. Sabemos que no pudiste evitarlo.

_ Pero fue culpa mía - añadió Jake -. No debí empezar ese beso.

_ No, Jake - intervine -. Yo también quería.

_ Y ese precisamente es el problema, hija - saltó mi padre.

_ Prometiste tomarte las cosas con calma, Renesmee - siguió mi madre.

_ Y, en la primera ocasión en que confiamos en ti, vas y te pasas de la raya. Así que ahora cumples con tu castigo y punto - concluyó mi padre.

_ Pero… - dije.

_ Y no quiero volver a oírte rechistar, Renesmee - añadió enfadado-. Ese truquito de pedirle permiso a tu madre el otro día no te ha ayudado precisamente.

Ahí tenía que callarme. Mi madre me miraba desde el otro sofá con cara seria, aun enfadada por ese tema. Y lo peor de todo fue la mirada decepcionada que me dedicó cuando llegué a casa. Por un momento noté algo distanciados a mis padres y eso fue un shock para mí. Jamás había pensado que eso pudiera pasar.

Me sentí culpable por haberlo provocado. No era mi intención para nada. Nunca más iba a funcionarme algo así y tampoco quería volver a usar esa treta. No si ésas eran las consecuencias para mi familia. Así que no me quedaba otra que pasar por el aro y tragar con el castigo. Me lo había merecido por faltar a mi palabra.

Pero era muy duro aguantar así, estando tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de Jake. Todos mis instintos me pedían acercarme a él y perderme entre sus brazos. Pero no podía ser natural con Jake, porque mis padres estaban todo el tiempo pendiente de nosotros. A veces mis pensamientos se perdían mirando sus labios. Entonces un carraspeo de mi padre me llamaba la atención, sacándome de ahí.

Era horroroso saber que mi padre me leía la mente en esos momentos, que era consciente de los pensamientos lujuriosos que tenía hacia Jake. Las conversaciones con mis amigas no hacían más que echar leña a un fuego ya de por si inagotable. Trataba de contenerme y pensar en otra cosa, pero no siempre podía.

Y la situación empeoraba cuando estaban los demás en casa. Mis tíos aprovechaban la ocasión para meterse con él y últimamente también conmigo. Me había convertido en blanco de sus bromas por no saber controlarme. Estaba ya más que harta de sus tonterías. Jake lo llevaba mejor, ya que llevaba años aguantándoles.

Las semanas de castigo se me hicieron eternas. El abuelo Charlie hizo un esfuerzo tremendo para no faltar a recogerme a la salida de las clases. Un día que no pudo envió a uno de sus ayudantes para que me llevara a casa con Sue. Y allí ya estaba mi madre esperando para acompañarme a casa. No me dejaban sola salvo en clase.

Lo que peor llevaba era no poder pasar más tiempo con Jake, pero haber decepcionado a mis padres le iba cerca. Quería recuperar su confianza, así que estaba intentado portarme bien con todas mis fuerzas. Hacía mis deberes, no me apartaba de las normas marcadas, mantenía la compostura con Jake y era respetuosa.

Según pasaron las semanas mis padres se relajaron un poco con el tema del castigo, pero no intenté saltármelo aun así. Por otra parte hice planes con las chicas para cuando éste terminara. Las tenía muy abandonadas y teníamos muchas ganas de pasar tiempo juntas. Estaban deseando llevarme de compras a Port Ángeles. Cuando les presenté la propuesta a mis padres topé con una oposición que no me esperaba.

_ ¡No, eso ni hablar! - saltó tía Alice entrando en el salón de repente -. La primera vez que la niña vaya de compras será conmigo - dijo muy convencida.

Parecía dispuesta a enfrentarse a un ejercito de neófitos ella sola para conseguir su objetivo. Tenía una estampa que daba miedo. Menos mal que detrás de ella llegó tío Jasper y se relajó un poco. Volví a respirar más tranquila con él allí.

_ Alice, sé razonable - le pidió mi madre -. Ness tiene derecho a salir con sus amigas.

_ Llevan semanas planeándolo, hermana - le dijo mi padre.

_ Esto de no ver tus decisiones me mata - me dijo mi tía -. Sólo puedo ver las cosas cuando ellos deciden darte permiso.

_ Espera, ¿qué has dicho? - dije de repente, girándome hacia mis padres -. ¿Me dejáis salir con mis amigas el viernes a Port Ángeles?

_ Sí, te dejamos - confirmó mi madre con una sonrisa -. Te has portado muy bien este último mes, así que te lo has ganado.

_ ¡Genial! Muchas gracias. Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias - añadí dándoles besos.

_ ¡No es justo! - siguió quejándose mi tía -. Llevo años queriendo llevarte de compras.

Me daba penita verla así, pero no podía hacer nada. Samantha y Danielle tenían muchas ganas de divertirnos dando una vuelta. Querían salir por ahí, mostrarme sus sitios favoritos y descubrirme las tiendas escondidas de la ciudad cercana. Llevaban semanas hablando de ello, planeando la ruta de toda la tarde.

_ Iré con vosotras - exclamó Alice -. Ellas no me conocen, así que no pasará nada.

_ Pero quiero salir con mis amigas - me quejé -. No es lo mismo si viene la familia.

_ Quizás no sea tan mala idea, hija - dijo mi madre.

_ Pero tendrás que mantener las distancias, Alice - le dijo mi padre y añadió para mí -. Así también irá como escolta y no tendré que ir yo detrás de ti.

Iba a renegar, pero ante esa lógica no puede decir nada. No esperaba que mi padre pensara en seguirnos, así que haber escapado de ese destino me hacía muy feliz. Sustituirlo por mi tía era un mal menor. Evidentemente era mejor tenerla a ella mientras estábamos probándonos ropa y hablando de chicos que a mi padre.

Está claro que tendríamos que tener cuidado para que mis amigas no notaran su persecución, pero era viable. Los planes se despejaban y cada vez veía el fin de semana con mayor emoción. El viernes saldría con mis amigas y el sábado… el sábado saldría a dar un paseo por la playa con Jake y alguna carabina. Estaba emocionada.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Muchas gracias a __**Aleeh'C, alejandra cullen, alexblackcullen, ana, Ana Laura, anabel94, andysuperchula, AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, bellalicerose, BlackCullen, Cami Malfoy Cullen, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, cynthia mazari, DhampireCry, Diana M, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, gabuxis-15, gaby black, Josenso di Farias, krismery, KutisHN, Laune Marie Cullen**__, __**lexa0619, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, LilyHerms, malu, mapy cullen, maria, Martu Cullen, Mazy Vampire, melilu, melina, Micky67, Mikaela, Miru Invernizzi, Mon de Cullen, Mony Black, Nessa610, NessylitleCullen, Pati Love Everybody, patriciapaty, PattyQ, Pati Love Everybody, patriciapaty, PattyQ, polkoji, reneesme cullen swan, Rmarasca, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen, sue, Vampire301 **__y__** v cullen **__por los coments que me vais dejando a lo largo de esta historia... y mi bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

_Os recuerdo que estoy subiendo otras historias por aquí, por si quereis pasaros a leerlas... Nos vemos el próximo Jueves con el __**Capítulo 9: "De compras" **__Besos a todos_


	9. Cap 9: De compras

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Nessie acaba de cumplir 5 años y ya es toda una jovencita... Aparenta 17 años y empieza el instituto en el último año... Su objetivo: aprender a desenvolverse en el mundo humano, del que ha estado apartada desde siempre… allí hará nuevos amigos con los que vivirá nuevas experiencias…_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

_**Note:**__ Esta historia es la secuela de __**~Nessie~ {Amanecer y mucho más}**__, pero no es necesario haberse leído la 1ª parte para poder seguirla… aun así recomiendo su lectura para entender mejor el carácter de Nessie, sus reacciones y algunas otras cosas… Espero que os guste_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Mi vida empieza aquí ~<strong>

**{ Nessie 2 }**

**Capítulo 9: De compras**

El viernes por la mañana tía Alice seguía enfurruñada. Me sabía mal haberla relegado, pero era inevitable. Lleva junto a ella y los demás todos los días de mi vida y ahora quería hacer amigos, conocer a otra gente fuera de mi entorno.

_ Tía Alice, no es que no quiera ir contigo de compras - intenté explicarle -. Es que es la primera vez que tengo amigas que no son de la familia y me apetece pasar tiempo con ellas. No te enfades, por favor.

Ella me miró con carita de pena, poniéndome esos morritos que yo también había aprendido a poner viéndola. No quise reírme aunque estaba muy graciosa, porque no era un tema de broma. Sabía que mi rechazo le dolía mucho, pero no podía evitarlo. Esto era lo que buscábamos todos al mandarme a clase al instituto.

Querían que hiciera una vida normal a parte de mi familia, fuera del mundo sobrenatural. Yo tenía la posibilidad de integrarme en el mundo humano mucho mejor que los demás. Pero para eso tenía que aprender a desenvolverme en él con soltura. Y en eso es en lo que tenían que ayudarme mis amigas ahora.

_ Es que te echamos de menos, cariño - me dijo tía Alice -, sobretodo yo. Ya no pasamos tanto tiempo juntas como antes.

_ Tengo otras cosas que hacer - le dije sintiéndome culpable -, pero no me olvido de vosotros. Yo también os echo de menos - añadí.

_ Es que casi no te veo, Ness - me dijo muy triste-. Además, los demás ya no me dejan que les compre ropa nueva. Bueno, prácticamente - confesó finalmente.

_ Otro día iremos solas, ¿vale? - le aseguré.

Con eso más o menos se quedó convencida. A parte de que no había que olvidar que vendría como escolta, aunque le tocara mantenerse alejada de nosotras. Al menos así podría ver y participar de algún modo en mi primera salida de compras.

Convinimos que mi tía nos seguiría con el coche y manteniéndose una distancia prudente para que mis amigas no notaran nada raro. Eso de que no podía ver mi futuro con claridad seguía traumatizándola, pero con la presencia de Samantha y Danielle en el coche la cosa sería más fácil. Ya nos alcanzaría más adelante.

La última clase del viernes se nos hizo eterna a las tres. Estaba impaciente por salir de Forks y conocer Port Ángeles junto a mis amigas. Realmente no íbamos a comprar mucho, porque la idea principal era dar una vuelta. Aun así estaba deseosa de salir del único pueblecito que había conocido en toda mi vida. Cuando nos pusimos en camino no pude evitar emocionarme.

No llevábamos ni dos minutos en la carretera cuando me llegó un mensaje de mi tía. Ya estaba detrás de nosotras, pendiente de nosotras. Un par de minutos después me llegó otro, llamando la atención de mis amigas. Me apresuré a quitar el sonido del móvil. Si esto era una muestra, menuda tarde de mensajitos me esperaba.

_ ¿Quién era? ¿Jake? - me preguntó Samantha mirando hacia atrás -. Seguro que era él. ¡Ainch, qué mono! ¿Era él, Ness? - insistió antes de dejarme contestar.

No pude evitar reírme. Ella sola preguntaba y se respondía a sus preguntas. No necesitaba a nadie para mantener un diálogo. Era encantadoramente divertida y no tenía ninguna malicia, aunque le gustara entrometerse un poquito. Pero lo hacía con tanta gracia que era imposible tomárselo a mal.

_ No, sólo era mi familia - le respondí -. Querían saber si ya estábamos de camino.

Sammy se quedó un poco decepcionada y se volvió hacia delante de nuevo. Se emocionaba tanto por mí. Era un encanto, ambas lo eran. Casi parecía que la relación la estuvieran viviendo ellas conmigo, compartiendo mis sentimientos y emociones paso a paso, salvo por todos los detalles sobrenaturales de los que no sabían nada.

_ Joo… y yo pensando que igual intentaba acercarse para salir con nosotras - añadió.

_ No podría. A estas horas todavía está liado en el taller - le contesté -. Además, él no haría eso jamás. Es muy respetuoso con las normas de mis padres, que para algo son amigos. Bueno, normalmente lo es - tuve que añadir al acordarme de cierto beso.

_ Bueno, tampoco pasa nada - intervino Danielle -. Lo verás mañana, ¿no?

_ Sí, hemos quedado para dar un pase por la playa - dije ilusionada.

Luego ellas empezaron a hablar mientras yo leía y contestaba al mensaje. Mi tía empezaba a impacientarse por la tranquilidad que se tomaba mi amiga al volante. Me tocó recordarle las instrucciones de mi padre y señalarle que íbamos la límite de velocidad permitida en esa zona, después de consultar el velocímetro.

Parece que a tía Alice no lo estaba llevando demasiado bien, pues al poco la vi adelantarnos rápidamente con su Porche amarillo. La paciencia no era su fuerte y menos al volante. Mi familia tenía predilección por los coches rápidos y sabían sacarle buen provecho a un motor potente. Cuando nos acercábamos a Port Ángeles la pasamos de nuevo, pues nos estaba esperando en un mirador.

Cuando entramos en la ciudad Danielle fue indicándome al pasar las tiendas que teníamos pensado visitar. Según avanzábamos por la calle principal podíamos ver cómo los adornos navideños se hacían poco a poco con el lugar. Todos los escaparates eran espectaculares, a cual más elaborado. En las tiendas se habían adelantado un poco, esperando pillar a los compradores navideños tempraneros.

Encontramos aparcamiento fácilmente y empezamos a recorrer la calle arriba y abajo. No dejamos escaparate sin ver ni tienda sin visitar. Era todo maravilloso, con todas esas luces de colores y los miles de adornos brillantes que invitaban a entrar. Si a eso le añadías la música del interior, el efecto era abrumador.

No se trataba sólo de las tiendas, sino de la gente y el tráfico. Producían un ruido de fondo constante que sobrecargaba mis sentidos. No sabía cómo podían sobrellevarlo los demás. Quizás se trataba más de que yo estaba acostumbrada al silencio de la naturaleza. Incluso Forks era un pueblo pequeño y el ruido ambiental era mínimo, rodeado por tanta zona verde despejada.

En mi anterior visita a Port Ángeles no había sido tan consciente del ruido. Aunque eso tampoco era tan raro, en ese momento toda mi atención estaba puesta en Jake. Podría haber pasado un circo al completo por nuestro lado sin que le hubiera dedicado más que una mirada. Si le sumábamos el hecho de que entonces era un sábado por la noche, tampoco había el tráfico de un día laboral normal.

Pronto toda esa sensación de agobio se me pasó. La visita a las tiendas fue una experiencia reveladora. No tenía punto de comparación con las compras on line que hacía con tía Alice a veces. Ahora comprendía por qué le gustaba tanto esto. Tenía que volver un día con ella a solas a comprar los regalos de Navidad para la familia.

No había hecho más que pensarlo y noté en el bolsillo la vibración de un mensaje nuevo en el móvil. Me aparté ligeramente para que Samantha y Danielle no se dieran cuenta y consulté el móvil. Era mi tía de nuevo, disfrutando a lo lejos de mi cara de felicidad ante la experiencia, aunque noté un deje de tristeza por su parte.

Le respondí rápidamente, asegurándole de nuevo que visitaríamos pronto algún centro comercial. Casi podía verla sonreír, imaginándome su cara cuando leyera mi mensaje. Seguro que se alegraba un montón de los nuevos planes. Ahora sólo faltaba que convenciéramos a mis padres de que nos dejaran ir a Seattle. Por una vez le dejaría ese tema a ella, que sabía mejor que yo cómo convencerlos.

Intenté ser discreta con el tema de los mensajes, para que mis amigas no se dieran cuenta de la frecuencia y el gran número de los mismos. Aprovechaba los momentos dentro del probador para que no me pillaran. De ser así quizás insistirían en saber de quién eran y no era plan. No tenía ganas de tener que dar ese tipo de explicaciones, porque llevarían a muchas más e incluso a sospechas por su parte.

Nosotras íbamos saltando de tienda en tienda, repasando los expositores sin dejarnos por ver ni un solo modelo. Íbamos escogiendo prendas y nos llevábamos el enorme montón compartido a los probadores. Luego empezábamos a hacer contrabando de una cabina a la otra, intercambiando prendas de acá para allá y saliendo a mostrar los diferentes conjuntos a las otras. Era de lo más divertido.

Yo estaba dentro de las tiendas con mis amigas y sin tía Alice, pero aún así nadie la iba a privar a ella de participar en una salida de compras. No nos perdía ojo desde fuera a través del escaparate. Puede que estuviera dentro del coche, en una cafetería con buena vista al otro lado de la calle o en lo alto de un edificio cercano. No sabía dónde estaba exactamente, pero seguro que era cerca.

Estaba muy pendiente de nosotras en todo momento. A parte de por las compras, ella nos acompañaba como vigilante. El tema de mi seguridad era un punto a tener en cuenta después de todo lo pasado con los Vulturis. Mi familia jamás me dejaría salir desprotegida a ningún sitio. Aunque claro, con el tiempo… ya veríamos.

La tarde estaba yendo genial. La ropa no era el último grito de París, pero no estaba mal. Las tiendas por las que estábamos pasando no eran las típicas de turistas, sino a las que iban la gente de la zona y eso se notaba. Todo era ropa de calidad y no estaba tan caro como algunos catálogos que veía con tía Alice.

Incluso ella encontraba algunas de las prendas interesantes, por lo que pude deducir por sus mensajes. Aunque claro, ella se lo pasaría igual de bien rebuscando en un mercadillo. Todo lo que fuera comprar le llamaba la atención, a pesar de tener un gusto impecable y predilección por los grande diseñadores internacionales de moda.

Estaba a punto de salir del probador cuando noté una llamada en el móvil. Me paré a responder, por si acaso eran mis padres o algo así. Quizás incluso era Jake, para ver cómo estaba y qué tal me lo estaba pasando. Pero no era ninguno de ellos.

_ ¡Ni se te ocurra salir así, Ness! - me gritaba tía Alice por teléfono.

_ Cálmate, por favor. Podrían oírte… - susurré para que mis amigas no me oyeran -. Es más, yo te estoy oyendo doble. Te oigo por el teléfono y de lejos hablando desde el coche. ¿Qué pasa, tía? Me estás asustando.

_ La lencería no se enseña en mitad de una tienda - me dijo un poco más calmada antes de añadir más fuerte -. ¡Podría verte cualquiera!

_ Vale, vale… - intenté tranquilizarla -. Ya me cambio. Como a vosotras siempre os enseño todo lo que me pruebo, no me había dado cuenta. Gracias por avisarme, tía. Pero, una cosa... ¿cómo te has dado cuenta? Aun no había salido del probador.

_ He tenido una visión de tus amigas escandalizadas al verte pasearte en lencería por delante del escaparate - me explicó -. No tengo visiones sobre ti, pero a ellas sí las veo.

La que había estado a punto de liar. Me lo estaba pasando tan bien con mis amigas que ni había caído en la cuenta de eso. Tendría que prestar más atención para no cometer ningún error. Esta vez me había salvado por los pelos, pero de habernos acompañado otra persona habría hecho el peor de los ridículos.

_ Por cierto, ese conjunto te queda mejor que el de "Hello Kitty" que te regalé por tu cumpleaños - añadió justo antes de colgar.

Me quedé mirando el teléfono con una sonrisa, aunque mi tía ya había colgado. Sabía que le gustaría, pero reconocer que era mejor que un regalo que ella me había hecho sí que no me lo esperaba. Volví a mirarme en el espejo, apreciando el efecto de la seda sobre mi piel.

Ya no parecía una niña. Me sentía mayor con la lencería puesta. No tenía nada que ver con el resto de ropa interior que había estado usando hasta el momento. Se parecía más a algo que usaría tía Rose, por ejemplo. Mi madre no usaba de estas cosas, aunque seguro que tendría alguna en su armario gracias a tía Alice.

Con una sonrisa triste decidí dejar para más adelante este tipo de compras. No quería arriesgarme a que mi padre se enfadara por ser demasiado atrevida la primera vez que salía sola con mis amigas. Bastantes problemas tenía ya sin eso. Aunque tenía que reconocer que el conjunto me sentaba muy bien. Lo reservaría para otra ocasión.

Salí del probador rápidamente tras el susto con la lencería. No quería que mis amigas se dieran cuenta de nada. Me había cambiado y me había puesto un nuevo conjunto de ropa de calle, continuando así con el pase de modelos para mis amigas. Por suerte no se habían enterado de la llamada ni de nada más.

La blusa que había escogido Danielle hacía juego con la falda plisada elegida por Samantha, pero el conjunto no me terminaba de convencer. La blusa era de un color precioso y me sentaba genial, así que decidí comprarla de todas maneras. Me puse a pensar en algo con lo que combinarla, pero no veía nada en concreto.

Habíamos pasado por tantas tiendas ya que empezaba a estar un poco mareada y todo. Pero me lo estaba pasando demasiado bien y ni se me ocurrió quejarme. La tarde de compras estaba yendo fenomenal. Las risas iban y venían continuamente, así como los mensajes de tía Alice haciendo su propia aportación.

Por supuesto al cambiarme y mirar el móvil me encontré con otro mensaje más esperándome que decía: "Esa blusa en azul pálido con el pantalón de pitillo de antes y el cinturón ancho de piel de la tienda de la esquina te iría genial para la cena de Noche Buena con Charlie". Tenía toda la razón, junto sería perfecto.

Luego les comenté a Samantha y Danielle lo de combinar las prendas de esa manera, haciendo pasar la idea por mía, y les encantó. A ellas les gustaba el nuevo conjunto tanto o más que a mí y ya no me lo pensé más. Haciendo cuentas me di cuenta de que todo junto entraba dentro del presupuesto para esa tarde.

Sabía que de querer comprarme algo más podría pedirle fondos a mi tía en un momento, pero me gustaba la idea de administrarme yo misma el dinero. Mis padres me habían dado una cantidad de dinero pequeña para que supiera aprovechar bien la tarde de compras con las amigas sin desentonar demasiado.

Aunque claro, este presupuesto no tenía punto de comparación con el que manejaba habitualmente. Los modelitos que normalmente me compraban on line eran bastante más caros que estos. Pero eso normalmente lo hacía junto a tía Alice.

Entonces retrocedimos a esas tiendas a por cada cosa y en el camino ellas también encontraron más ropa para los próximos eventos. Las fiestas se aproximaban rápidamente y había que estrenar modelito. Las reuniones familiares no eran los únicos acontecimientos, ya que teníamos organizadas un par de salidas más juntas.

Cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta las tres íbamos cargadísimas con todo tipo de bolsas. Acabamos teniendo que pasar por el coche a descargarnos un poco de tanto paquete. Menos mal que el coche de Danielle tenía un amplio maletero y cabía todo dentro, aunque a duras penas. Quizás habíamos comprado demasiadas cosas.

De allí nos dirigimos a la cafetería elegida para tomar algo y descansar de toda la tarde de caminata. Cuando entramos escogí una mesa no muy alejada de la de tía Alice. De todas maneras iba a oír lo que dijéramos y estando cerca no tendríamos que recurrir al móvil, sino que la oiría susurrar sin que mis amigas la oyeran. Era perfecto.

_ Estoy deseando estrenar ese vestido - decía Danielle mientras nos servían los cafés -. Tenemos que quedar otro día para venir al cine.

_ Eso, Ness… Y así nos presentas a Jake - intervino Sammy con un guiño.

_ Lo de presentároslo ya veremos - les dije sin poder evitar decepcionarlas -. Sólo podemos quedar con carabinas, por el momento. Y no creo que a vosotras mis padres os consideren adecuadas para el puesto. Seguro pensarían que me dejaríais a solas con él a la primera ocasión - añadí con una risita.

_ Eso por supuesto - me respondió Samantha con un resoplido.

_ ¿Para qué están las amigas si no? - corroboró Danny con una risita divertida.

Podía oír a mi tía riéndose disimuladamente de nuestra conversación por el otro lado, pero era casi como si participara. Era una amiga más, sin darme esa sensación de que estaba espiando para mis padres. Lo había estado temiendo toda la semana y al final había quedado en nada.

Su presencia allí no alteraba para nada la camaradería con mis amigas. Llegó un momento incluso en que sentí que no se pudiera unir a nosotras. Seguro que se lo habría pasado muy bien a nuestro lado y nosotras con ella. Mis amigas la habrían aceptado completamente, pues no tenían idea de nuestro vínculo familiar.

Estuve tentada de invitarla a nuestra mesa, pero no quería cometer errores. Si se me escapaba una sola vez el llamarla tía Alice podría llevar a un montón de preguntas cuya respuesta no estaba preparada para dar. Se suponía que toda mi familia estaba fuera trabajando o estudiando en la universidad desde hacía tiempo.

El problema es que ella no aparentaba tener ni veinte años, menos de los que se suponía que tendría para este momento. Puede que mis amigas no conocieran personalmente a tía Alice y los demás, pero la gente habla y más en un pueblo pequeño. No podíamos arriesgarnos, aunque me habría gustado presentarlas.

_ Hola, chicas - dijo una voz detrás de mí -. ¿Qué tal?

Mis amigas levantaron la cara sorprendidas, mirando hacia el chico que había hablado. Me giré para ver de quién se trataba, pues me sonaba su voz de clase. Era uno de los conocidos de Samantha y Danielle, aquellos que me presentaron los primeros días de instituto… y no venía solo. Detrás de él había otros dos chicos.

_ Hola - les saludamos las tres con diferentes grados de efusividad y alegría.

Los chicos seguían allí mirándonos, parados al lado de nuestra mesa. Era una situación un poco incómoda con nosotras sentadas y ellos allí de pie al lado de nuestra mesa. Pude notar más que ver cómo tía Alice se ponía tensa en su mesa.

¿Qué hacían estos tres chicos en Port Ángeles? Vaya casualidad habernos encontrado tan lejos de casa. Aunque la verdad es que para hacer las compras o simplemente salir a dar una vuelta era lo más cercano a Forks. Pero era raro haber coincidido en la misma cafetería. Era muy raro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Muchas gracias a __**Aleeh'C, alejandra cullen, alexblackcullen, ana, Ana Laura, anabel94, andysuperchula, AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, bellalicerose, BlackCullen, Cami Malfoy Cullen, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, cynthia mazari, DhampireCry, Diana M, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, gabuxis-15, gaby black, Josenso di Farias, krismery, KutisHN, Laune Marie Cullen**__, __**lexa0619, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, LilyHerms, malu, mapy cullen, maria, Martu Cullen, Mazy Vampire, melilu, melina, Micky67, Mikaela, Miru Invernizzi, Mon de Cullen, Mony Black, Morenita Black Clearwater, Nessa610, NessylitleCullen, Pati Love Everybody, patriciapaty, PattyQ, Pati Love Everybody, patriciapaty, PattyQ, polkoji, reneesme cullen swan, Rmarasca, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen, sue, Vampire301 **__y__** v cullen **__por los coments que me vais dejando a lo largo de esta historia... y mi bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

_Os aviso de que acabo de abrir un fic para ir subiendo mis poemas, por si queréis pasaros a leerlos... Nos vemos el próximo Jueves con el __**Capítulo 10: "Los chicos" **__Besos a todos_


	10. Cap 10: Los chicos

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Nessie acaba de cumplir 5 años y ya es toda una jovencita... Aparenta 17 años y empieza el instituto en el último año... Su objetivo: aprender a desenvolverse en el mundo humano, del que ha estado apartada desde siempre… allí hará nuevos amigos con los que vivirá nuevas experiencias…_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

_**Note:**__ Esta historia es la secuela de __**~Nessie~ {Amanecer y mucho más}**__, pero no es necesario haberse leído la 1ª parte para poder seguirla… aun así recomiendo su lectura para entender mejor el carácter de Nessie, sus reacciones y algunas otras cosas… Espero que os guste_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Mi vida empieza aquí ~<strong>

**{ Nessie 2 }**

**Capítulo 10: Los chicos**

La llegada de los chicos me tomó por sorpresa. Se habían acercado a nuestra mesa sin que nos diéramos cuenta, mientras mis amigas y yo estábamos hablando. Eran Paul, John y Matthew, compañeros de curso nuestros y amigos más o menos cercanos de Samantha y Danielle.

Me los habían presentado a los tres el primer día de clase y después de eso compartimos mesa en la cafetería casi todos los días. También tenía alguna clase en común con uno y otro, lo que era inevitable siendo tan pocos en el instituto. Habían sido muy bastante agradables conmigo desde el principio, pero no esperaba encontrármelos allí.

Por mucho que Port Ángeles fuera la población más cercana a Forks, no dejaban de estar a una buena distancia en coche la una de la otra. Era el sitio más cercano donde encontrar tiendas, cine o un restaurante decente. Pero aun así estas salidas de placer eran bastante esporádicos entre nuestros vecinos, o al menos eso era lo que tenía entendido.

Es más, Port Ángeles era lo suficientemente grande como para no habernos visto para nada, a pesar de haber estado a la vez en la ciudad. Esto era más que una simple coincidencia del destino. Podríamos habernos cruzado en la calle, pero no allí dentro de la cafetería. Quizás por eso tía Alice se había puesto tan tensa.

Nosotras estábamos sentadas en una mesa bastante dentro del local. Además, por si fuera poco, estábamos apartadas de la línea de visión directa desde la calle. Necesitábamos estar fuera del alcance de los posibles rayos de sol del final del día que pudieran delatar a tía Alice, aunque eso mis amigas no lo sabían. Yo me había adelantado a escoger mesa para sentarnos cerca de ella sin que se notara.

Así que estando tan escondidas en el interior, me sorprendía verlos allí. No me explicaba cómo habíamos podido coincidir en el mismo sitio, así que estaba bastante confusa. La cara de incredulidad de Danielle ante la presencia de los chicos debía parecerse bastante a la mía. Sin embargo la sonrisita de Samantha decía otra cosa.

Ella parecía muy complacida de que nos hubiéramos encontrado allí. Quizás no había sido realmente una coincidencia. A lo mejor alguien había buscado y preparado este encuentro. Pero, ¿con qué fin? Me alegraba de tener allí a tía Alice por si acaso.

_ Hola, chicos – les saludó Samantha con una amplia sonrisa -. ¿Qué hacéis por aquí?

_ Pues... – empezó a decir Matt -. Veníamos a tomar un café.

_ ¿Y habéis venido desde Forks para eso? – preguntó ella incrédula.

_ La verdad es que os oímos comentar que vendríais a dar una vuelta – intervino John -. Parecíais tan emocionadas por vuestra salida que nos animamos nosotros también.

_ No os importa, ¿verdad? – preguntó Paul antes de sentarse a nuestra mesa.

_ No, para nada. Tomad asiento – les invitó Sammy con una sonrisa.

Nos movimos a un lado para hacerles sitio y ellos cogieron unas sillas de otra mesa cercana. Quedamos chicas a un lado y chicos al otro. Desde mi nueva posición apenas podía ver a tía Alice en la mesa de detrás de mí, pero me las apañé para echarle un vistazo rápido. Tenía una sonrisita en la cara. ¿A qué venía?

A saber lo que estaba pensando. Al menos podía decir que no había ningún peligro en el horizonte. Si los chicos tenían algún plan oculto, no era nada malo a la luz de la alegría de su cara. Tenía muchas ganas de preguntarle de qué se reía, pero lo veía difícil con los chicos por allí. Estaban muy pendientes de cada una de nosotras.

Por su parte, Sammy no dejaba de mirar a John con ojos curiosos. Él le devolvía las miradas con una intensidad que me hizo hacerme muchas preguntas acerca de sus intenciones. Juntos parecían estar en su propio mundo, ajenos al resto de ocupantes de la mesa. Era como si los demás no existiéramos para ellos en este momento. Definitivamente aquí se estaba fraguando algo muy interesante.

Me giré hacia Danny para compartir ese nuevo conocimiento con ella, cuando me llevé la segunda sorpresa de la tarde. Mi amiga tenía la cabeza gacha, mostrando una timidez impropia de ella ante la presencia de sus amigos. ¿Qué le pasaba? Los conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Entonces, ¿a qué venía esa timidez de repente?

_ ¿Qué tal han ido vuestras compras? – me preguntó Matt de repente, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_ Estábamos seguros de que os encontraríamos cargadas de bolsas hasta los topes – nos dijo Paul con una risita -, pero ya veo que hoy sólo estabais mirando.

Escuché una exclamación ahogada de tía Alice, aunque seguramente fui la única en todo el local capaz de oírla. Para ella era casi una verdadera ofensa eso de ir de tiendas sólo para mirar. No entendía como alguien podía hacer ese sacrilegio. Estuve a punto de girarme para decirle algo, pero me contuve a tiempo. No quería que interviniera, cuando me di cuenta de que realmente no lo estaba haciendo.

Nadie más que yo era consciente de que ella formaba parte de nuestra salida de esta tarde. Por supuesto nuestros amigos tampoco dieron importancia a su presencia en el local. No tenían motivos para asociarla a nuestro grupo. Los tres estaban completamente pendientes de nosotras, no de las mesas de alrededor.

_ La verdad es que las bolsas están en el coche – reconoció Danielle hablando por fin.

_ Ya me parecía a mí – dijo Paul con una sonrisa.

Me ruboricé, no pude evitarlo. Era extraño que alguien que no me conocía para nada supiera algo así de mí. Me resultaba muy raro, cuando yo apenas sabía nada de ellos. Y aun así habían acertado de lleno con nosotras y la actitud que desplegábamos ante las compras. Seguramente se debía a que las conocía a ellas.

Después de toda una tarde con mis amigas podía decir sin lugar a dudas que se llevarían genial con tía Alice. Tenían la misma actitud hacia las compras y el mismo buen gusto. Al terminar de dar la vuelta a la calle principal íbamos tan cargadas de bolsas que tuvimos que dejarlas en el coche. No me apetecía reconocer que habíamos arrasado con un par de tiendas entre las tres.

_ Eh, no te metas con nosotras – intervino Sammy -. Teníamos que hacer las compras navideñas antes de que se acabara todo lo bueno.

_ Ya, claro – dijo John guiñándole un ojo y despertando las risas de sus amigos -. Seguro que sólo habéis comprado regalos para los demás, ¿no?

Samantha hizo amago de darle un empujón y se encontró con las risas de él como respuesta. Evidentemente esos dos se conocían muy bien y se llevaban aun mejor. Mi amiga se veía en su salsa, desplegando todo su encanto con él sin reparos. Se la veía muy complacida, mientras que Danielle y yo estábamos más cohibidas por la presencia de los chicos de improviso.

Me preocupaba Danielle, nunca la había visto así. Cuando estábamos las tres solas demostraba su verdadera personalidad, centrada e inteligente, comedida incluso para contrarrestar la exuberancia de Sammy. Con los demás Danny solía dejar que hablara más su amiga, pero aun así normalmente no demostraba tanta timidez.

_ Samantha, ¿me has comprado algo a mí? – le preguntó John insinuante.

_ Por supuesto que no – le respondió Samantha haciéndose la ofendida -. No te lo mereces – agregó coqueteando.

La conversación tenía un tono muy divertido, pero ese toque íntimo era inconfundible. Si no supiera la verdad diría que esos dos estaban saliendo juntos, pero de ser así ella nos habría dicho algo a Danielle y a mí. No me podía creer que pudiera guardar un secreto tan grande sin que se le escapara a la primera de cambio.

Quizás esta linda parejita estaban todavía en la fase del cortejo, como diría mi padre. No me explicaba que las cosas hubieran seguido más adelante sin que nos hubiera contado cada detalle del proceso. Pero al verlos juntos me quedaba con la duda. Mi amiga tenía muchas cosas que aclararnos cuando volviéramos hacia casa.

La camarera vino a tomarles nota a los chicos y se marchó rápidamente a preparar los pedidos. Pronto todos estuvimos agachados sobre nuestras humeantes tazas. Se estaba genial allí dentro. La fría tarde de invierno invitaba a ello.

La conversación se desarrollaba con fluidez alrededor de Samantha y John que llevaban la voz cantante. Comentaban los planes de cada uno para las próximas fiestas. Faltaba muy poco para las vacaciones y la recta final hasta acabar las clases se hacía eterna. Y luego los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

A mí no me provocaban ansiedad, pero seguramente era la única de la mesa que no estaba nerviosa por el tema. Tenía más que asimiladas las asignaturas que había escogido para este curso. Había tenido unos excelentes tutores en casa durante todos estos años, así que encaraba los exámenes con confianza.

_ Ness, ¿tú qué harás estos días? – me preguntó Matt -. Podrías venirte a alguna de nuestras fiestas. Seguro que te divertirías muchísimo.

Mis planes para las fechas especiales era pasarlas en familia, así que no podría compartirlas con mis amigas. Se suponía que viajaría para reunirme con mis padres durante las vacaciones. Ese era el plan que habíamos ideado para evitar tener que presentárselos a mis amigas, sino sospecharían de inmediato.

_ No podrá ser, Matt – le respondí con tristeza -. Me gustaría ir, pero no puedo.

No podía ser más sincera. Estaría encantada de ir a una fiesta con mis amigos, nada me gustaría más. Pero era imposible en este caso y quizás incluso más adelante tampoco fuera posible. Había otras prioridades a tener en cuenta en este tema. Tenía que pensar primero en la seguridad de todos y luego en mis ganas de diversión.

Ya habría más ocasiones de ir a fiestas, pero durante estas fechas tocaba cuidar mucho la apariencia ante todos. Era demasiado importante no involucrar a mis amigas en mi mundo, para no exponerlas a que descubrieran el secreto por casualidad. Para ellas sería desastroso, pues las pondría en línea directa hacia el desastre.

_ Paso las Navidades con mi familia – le dije intentando ser convincente.

Ellos pensaban que mis padres estaban fuera por negocios, así que era perfecto. Prefería no mentir cuando era posible, ya que era más fácil recordarlo todo luego. El hecho de que mi familia estuviera siempre a mi lado era un dato que ellos desconocían y así debía seguir por su seguridad.

Por mucho que a mí me gustara la idea de presentarles, mi familia y mis amigas deberían estar por separado. La distancia a la que se mantenía tía Alice en la cafetería era un recordatorio constante de esa necesidad. Era por su seguridad, por la de ellas y por la mía propia. No sabían en qué lío se podían meter sin saberlo. Ojala las cosas fueran distintas, pero mi vida era diferente para lo bueno y para lo malo.

Así que mientras ellos hacían planes para esos días, yo me dediqué a observarlos a todos disfrutando de su compañía. Hacían un buen grupo, todos tan guapos y agradables. Samantha y John hacían una muy buena pareja, ambos tan extrovertidos que casi daba miedo. Pero bueno, parece que eso funcionaba para ellos.

Y la forma en que se miraban... Era precioso. Formaban parte del grupo, pero a la vez era como si tuvieran su propia aura rodeándoles. No podían negar que eran una pareja dentro del grupo de amigos. Y si no lo eran aun, muy pronto lo serían.

Me sentí impresionada al ver en vivo y en directo el nacimiento de una pareja. Tenía su propia belleza, como un baile entre ambos, hecho de miradas. Durante toda mi vida había visto el amor existente entre las parejas de mi familia. Incluso recordaba el lento acercamiento que tuvieron el abuelo Charlie y Sue. Al final acabaron casándose, pero tardaron un tiempo en llegar a ello.

No fui la única que se dio cuenta del acercamiento entre Samantha y John. Hubo un momento en que Paul me miró, los señaló a ellos levemente con la cabeza y rodó los ojos con un suspiro. Estuve a punto de reírme a carcajadas al verlo así, pero me contuve a tiempo. Estaba claramente encantado con la situación. Si tuviera que apostar diría que todo esto había sido cuidadosamente planeado por él.

Su amigo había dado un paso de gigante para acercarse a mi amiga y ambos contaban con el beneplácito de todos los demás. Se notaba la felicidad flotando en la cara de Samantha. Le habían hecho el mejor regalo de Reyes antes de hora. No pude hacer otra cosa que alegrarme por ella. Al menos una había logrado lo que quería.

A mí me tocaba conformarme con esperar mi próxima cita con Jake. El tiempo se me hacía eterno lejos de él, pero la compañía de mis amigas ayudaba a distraerme de mi obsesión. Unas horas más y volveríamos a reunirnos. Un paseo por la playa nos esperaba y pensaba disfrutarlo al máximo, aunque tuviera que ser con carabina.

Con gran esfuerzo alejé a Jake de mi mente y volví a centrarme en lo que me rodeaba. Danielle participaba en la conversación, pero menos de lo habitual en ella. Le dediqué parte de mi atención para averiguar el misterio de su actitud y al final mi tenacidad se vio recompensada. Capté de reojo una mirada que le dedicó a Matt cuando éste no miraba. Llegó incluso a ruborizarse sin ningún motivo al mirarle.

Me quedé alucinada al verla así. No me esperaba eso de ella, ya que normalmente era tan abierta y sincera. Esa timidez tenía un motivo y no era otro que el guapo morenazo que se sentaba a mi lado. Disimulé como pude y no dejé que se notara lo que había visto actuar de esa manera. Por suerte Matt seguía ajeno a sus continuas miradas y yo no hice nada que llamara su atención sobre ella.

Seguí conversando como si tal cosa, pero no le quité ojo a ninguna de las dos. La tarde se estaba poniendo interesante por momento y la vuelta a casa prometía ser muy entretenida. Mis dos amigas tenían muchas cosas que explicar con todo detalle y yo estaba deseando escuchar todo lo que tuvieran que decir sobre John y Matt.

Últimamente había sido un poco egoísta con ellas. Las tres habíamos estado muy centradas hablando de mi relación con Jake, así que me sentía mal por no haberles prestado la suficiente atención a ellas y sus cosas. Me hice el propósito de ser una mejor amiga para ellas de ahora en adelante. Se había acabado eso de monopolizar las conversaciones con mis problemas con mis padres o mi chico.

La amistad no iba en un solo sentido, pero hasta el momento no había hecho más centrarlo todo en mí. Ahora había llegado el momento de devolver toda la atención recibida. Quería ser una buena amiga para ellas y devolverles todo lo bien que se portaban conmigo. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Mis amigas también necesitaban de mi apoyo, aunque no lo hubieran pedido. Aunque se tuvieran la una a la otra me habían aceptado dentro de su pequeño círculo, así que ahora tenía que honrar la confianza que habían depositado en mí. Todo ese cariño con el que me habían tratado no iba a caer en saco roto. Ellas bien lo merecían.

El resto de la tarde fue más de lo mismo. Transcurrió entre risas y coqueteo, pero al final llegó el momento de marcharnos. Teníamos que volver a casa a una hora razonable para llegar a la cena. Era el momento de irnos, porque aun nos quedaba mucha carretera por delante para la vuelta a Forks.

Me llegó un mensaje de tía Alice diciendo que se adelantaba a dejar el coche guardado. Añadía que me esperaría junto a Charlie y Sue para acompañarme a casa. Tenía muchas ganas de poder hablar con ella a solas para hablar de todo lo de esta tarde. Quería saber de qué se había estado riendo, por qué estaba en guardia al llegar los chicos y cómo se lo había pasado en general. Pero todo eso tendría que esperar, antes tocaba charla con mis amigas en el camino de vuelta.

Los chicos nos acompañaron hasta el coche y nos despedimos de ellos hasta el lunes en clase. Danielle y yo estábamos ya dentro del coche cuando vimos el suave beso de despedida entre Samantha y John. ¡Oh, Dios mío! Aquí había tema fijo.

Sammy entró rápidamente en el coche y nos pusimos en marcha. Pronto estábamos las tres a solas de camino a casa con mucho de que hablar. No podía esperar más para preguntarle acerca de lo que había entre ellos. Se me comía la curiosidad por saber más.

_ ¿Qué ha sido eso? - pregunté a Samantha incrédula.

_ Un beso - dijo ella ruborizada.

¡Guau! Me había pillado por sorpresa. Esto sí que no me lo esperaba: Ver a la extrovertida de Sammy tímida por algo. ¿Qué más sorpresas me deparaba esta salida con las amigas? Estaba deseando enterarme de todo.

_ Ya lo hemos visto - dijo Danielle con una risita.

_ Te lo tenías muy calladito - le dije intentando ponerme seria -. Venga… ¡cuéntanos!

_ Y ¿desde cuando está pasando esto? - le preguntó Danielle.

_ Pues desde hace como media hora - dijo Samantha, ella misma aun sorprendida.

_ Pero, ¿no estaba con Melanie? - le preguntó Danny sin apartar la vista de la carretera -. Los hemos visto juntos todo el verano.

_ Espera, ¿Melanie, la que se metió conmigo el primer día? - les pregunté para estar segura -. ¿Esa Melanie?

_ Ella misma - respondió Danny.

_ Sí, pero ya no están juntos - le respondió Sammy con una amplia sonrisa -. Al parecer lo dejaron hace semanas.

_ No había oído nada - le respondió Danielle.

_ Cortó con ella antes de que empezaran las clases, pero no lo sabía casi nadie - nos explicó Samantha -. Me lo ha contado John antes en un aparte.

_ ¿Eso ha sido antes o después de empezar a coquetear contigo? - le pregunté con picardía -. Porque en la cafetería sólo tenía ojos para ti.

Guau, otra vez se había ruborizado. Me alegraba no ser la única a la que se le subían los colores. Era bastante vergonzoso, pero todo era pillarlas con el tema adecuado. Seguí insistiendo para que nos contara más cosas sobre John.

_ Venga, Ness. No la tomes con ella - me pidió Danny -. Hace mucho que le gusta, pero como lleva saliendo tanto con Melanie no había tenido ocasión de nada con él.

_ Llevaba - puntualizó Samantha con una enorme sonrisa -. Ya no están juntos.

_ Entonces, ¿qué pasó entre ellos? - le preguntó Danielle curiosa.

Me había quitado las palabras de la boca. Se notaba que ella también se moría de ganas de saberlo todo. Había sido una sorpresa para ambas que John se interesara por nuestra amiga, aunque parece que Danielle sí que estaba al tanto de que a Samantha le gustaba desde hacia ya tiempo. Esa parte de la historia no me la habían comentado las muchas veces que habíamos hablado de chicos.

_ John no me ha querido dar detalles, por respeto a su ex - nos explicó Samantha -. Por eso mismo tampoco contaron a todo el mundo que se habían separado.

_ Entonces, ¿qué hacían en Port Ángeles esta tarde? - le preguntó Danny.

Para mí la respuesta a esa pregunta era obvia, porque me había pasado más rato observándoles a todos. Aun así me quedé callada esperando a ver por dónde salía mi amiga. Quería ver si reconocía o no lo que había pasado con los chicos.

_ Paul nos oyó hablar de la tarde de compras y organizó la salida con John - nos contó -. Quería hablar conmigo lejos del instituto para que no meter a Melani por medio.

_ ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto? - le pregunté sin entender del todo esa parte.

_ Parece ser que no se ha tomado demasiado bien que John cortara con ella - explicó Samantha -. Que aquel día se metiera contigo no era normal, Ness.

_ Igual acababan de dejarlo - intervino Danielle -. Puede que por eso estuviera de tan mala leche ese día.

_ Seguramente - coincidió Sammy -. Pero lo más importante es que…

_ ¿Qué? - le pregunté impaciente ante su momento de duda.

_ ¡Qué me ha pedido una cita! - exclamó Samantha muy feliz.

La alegría estalló en el coche. Las tres nos pusimos a gritar como unas locas y la conversación se perdió en un montón de exclamaciones entusiastas. Danielle y yo queríamos saber todo los detalles y no nos íbamos a dejar nada por el camino. A pesar de haber estado juntas toda la tarde, hicimos que nos contara cada mirada suya.

Al final Samantha, ya cansada de nuestro exhaustivo interrogatorio, se giró hacia mí. No vi venir el desastre. Si me hubiera dado cuenta habría hecho que se callara antes de que sacara el tema.

_ Bueno, Ness - me dijo -. ¿Qué tal te ha ido con Matt?

Me quedé fría ante su pregunta. Miré hacia Danny, pero Samantha no pilló la indirecta. Ella estaba congelada, aferrando el volante con ambas manos. Estaba totalmente concentrada en la carretera, pero tenía los nudillos blancos por la tensión.

_ ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Sammy sin enterarse de nada.

No supe que decirle. ¿Cómo le explicaba que a su mejor amiga le gustaba un chico y ella no sabía nada? Si Danielle no le había dicho nada, algún motivo tendría.

_ Nada, es un chico agradable - le dije finalmente.

_ Sería una buena competencia para Jake, ¿no? - siguió ella tan tranquila con el tema.

_ Es muy guapo - intervino por fin Danny -. Además cuida de su madre desde que murió su padre el invierno pasado.

Vale, esa era mucha más información de la que yo tenía y al parecer más de la que tenía Samantha. Se giró hacia ella evaluando su expresión por fin.

_ A ti te gusta Matt - dijo en un susurro incrédulo -. ¿Por qué no me lo había comentado? Y no te atrevas a negarlo, que nos conocemos desde que llevábamos pañales. Te has puesto roja simplemente al decir su nombre.

Toda mi atención estaba puesta en el diálogo entre mis dos amigas. No podía negar que el chico estaba muy bien, para ser humano. Pero mis sentimientos hacia Jake eran firmes. No miraba a los otros chicos de la misma manera. No podía imaginarme sintiendo hacia ellos una mínima parte de lo que sentía por él.

_ Danny… di algo, por favor - le pidió Samantha.

_ A Matt le gusta Ness - dijo ella de repente, dejándome estupefacta -. Así que no hay nada más de qué hablar.

El suspiro de Sammy fue inconfundible y muy sonoro para mis sensibles oídos, pero dudaba que Danielle lo hubiera oído por debajo de los ruidos del coche en marcha. Eran pequeñas cosas que había que agradecer al hecho de que ellas fueran humanas. Danny estaba tan centrada en la carretera que no se había dado cuenta de la triste resignación que había cruzado la cara de Samantha por un momento.

Me quedé callada en el asiento de atrás, sin querer delatar mi presencia en ese preciso instante. No sabía cómo encarar esta situación. Nunca antes había sentido que le robaba el novio a una amiga. Por favor, si hasta hacía unas semanas nunca antes había tenido amigas. Todo esto me superaba con creces. No sabía qué hacer o decir.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en el coche, pero no iba a ser yo la que lo rompiera. Danielle miraba fijamente a la carretera, mientras que Samantha no apartaba la vista de ella. Mis ojos iban de una a otra nerviosamente, como si estuviera viendo un partido de tenis, pero sin ningún diálogo que guiara mi atención.

Al final Sammy habló.

_ Danielle, no tienes por qué pensar así - le dijo Samantha -. Quizás sólo es algo que te parece a ti. Yo la verdad es que no he estado muy atenta esta tarde, así que no sabría qué decir. Lo que vamos a hacer es lo siguiente…

_ ¡No vas a hacer nada! - la advirtió Danny dando un bandazo con el coche.

_ ¡Danny! - grité yo -. Tranquila, por favor. Fíjate en la carretera. Samantha no va a hacer nada que no quieras, ¿verdad, Sammy? Pero ten cuidado, por favor.

Cuando las cosas volvieron a tranquilizarse en el interior del coche, Sammy cogió aire para hablar de nuevo. Me temí un nuevo desastre, así que puse mis cinco sentidos en cada curva de la carretera por si tenía que actuar rápidamente.

_ Danielle, jamás haría nada que te perjudicara o hiciera que te sintieras incómoda - dijo lentamente y con voz suave para no asustarla de nuevo.

_ Sí, claro - le replicó ella -. Como las veces que tu atrevimiento nos ha puesto a las dos en una situación comprometida. O las veces que has conseguido que nos castigaran.

No pude evitarlo, se me escapó una risita. Eran tan graciosas cuando se ponían en ese plan. Discutían como mis tías cuando se ponían cabezotas. Se echaban en cara cosas que habían pasado décadas atrás y mis amigas no eran diferentes. Qué rápido les había cogido cariño a ambas.

_ Mira, a partir de ahora iré quedando más con John - empezó Sammy a explicarse -. Y seguro que pasaremos mucho tiempo en pandilla, aunque nosotros tengamos nuestras citas. Veremos a Matt muchas más veces y así podré evaluar si le interesa Ness o si también siente interés por ti. ¿Vale?

_ Me parece una gran idea - intervine yo.

No tenía ganas de defraudar a mi amiga. Además, esas quedadas en grupo me servirían en el trato con mis padres. Estaría conociendo a chicos sin necesidad de tener "citas" con ellos. Así estaba bien para mí y todos contentos.

_ Está bien - aceptó finalmente Danny de mala gana -. Pero ni se te ocurra decirle nada de esto a los chicos, ¿ok?

Danielle no iba a dar su brazo a torcer fácilmente, pero al menos así tendríamos una oportunidad de que Matt se fijara en ella. Sólo había que conocerla un poco mejor para saber lo buena persona que era. Seguro que si le dábamos a Matt la ocasión, se enamoraría de ella. Tenía que salir bien.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Muchas gracias a __**Aleeh'C, alejandra cullen, alexblackcullen, ana, Ana Laura, anabel94, andysuperchula, AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, bellalicerose, BlackCullen, Cami Malfoy Cullen, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, cynthia mazari, DhampireCry, Diana M, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, gabuxis-15, gaby black, Josenso di Farias, krismery, KutisHN, Laune Marie Cullen**__, __**lexa0619, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, LilyHerms, malu, mapy cullen, maria, Martu Cullen, Mazy Vampire, melilu, melina, Micky67, Mikaela, Miru Invernizzi, Mon de Cullen, Mony Black, Morenita Black Clearwater, Nessa610, NessylitleCullen, Pati Love Everybody, patriciapaty, PattyQ, Pati Love Everybody, patriciapaty, PattyQ, polkoji, reneesme cullen swan, Rmarasca, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen, sue, Vampire301 **__y__** v cullen **__por los coments que me vais dejando a lo largo de esta historia... y mi bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

_Os recuerdo que estoy subiendo otras historias por aquí, por si quereis pasaros a leerlas... Nos vemos el próximo Jueves con el __**Capítulo 11: "Celos" **__Besos a todos_


	11. Cap 11: Celos

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Nessie acaba de cumplir 5 años y ya es toda una jovencita... Aparenta 17 años y empieza el instituto en el último año... Su objetivo: aprender a desenvolverse en el mundo humano, del que ha estado apartada desde siempre… allí hará nuevos amigos con los que vivirá nuevas experiencias…_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

_**Note:**__ Esta historia es la secuela de __**~Nessie~ {Amanecer y mucho más}**__, pero no es necesario haberse leído la 1ª parte para poder seguirla… aun así recomiendo su lectura para entender mejor el carácter de Nessie, sus reacciones y algunas otras cosas… Espero que os guste_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Mi vida empieza aquí ~<strong>

**{ Nessie 2 }**

**Capítulo 11: Celos**

La vuelta a casa se me hizo eterna, hasta que por fin vimos las primeras casas a la entrada del pueblo. El silencio había sido la tónica general durante el último tramo. Cada una estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos. No paraba de darle vueltas en la cabeza, pero no tenía nada más que añadir tras el plan propuesto por Samantha. Cualquier mención del tema podía poner nerviosa de nuevo a Danielle.

No tenía idea de cómo comportarme, pero esperaba que Samantha sí. Su idea de las quedadas en pandilla quizás eran la mejor opción para darle a Danielle una oportunidad con Matt. Así él podría llegar a conocerla mejor y sabría la gran persona que había detrás de esa tímida fachada. Al lado de Sammy era difícil destacar, pero con ella pendiente de John, habría más atenciones dirigidas hacia ella... Y hacia mí.

El problema es que a mí no me interesaba él ni ningún otro chico. No lo había buscado ni deseado. No lo había animado de ninguna manera, tan solo había sido amable con él, como con cualquier otro amigo más. Pero no creía que eso importara desde el punto de vista de Danny. Ella ya sabía que yo no tenía ojos más que para Jake y aun así se sentía mal por el interés de Matt hacia mí.

Era una situación difícil y necesitaba aclarar mis ideas. Estaba totalmente perdida acerca de cómo actuar. Esperaba que tía Alice tuviera alguna respuesta, pues no en vano había presenciado todo en la cafetería. Ella sabría darme algún consejo para ayudar a mi amiga. No quería volver a hacerle daño de ninguna manera.

Respiré aliviada cuando por fin Danielle y Samantha me dejaron en casa del abuelo. Nos despedimos y se alejaron rápidamente en dirección a sus casas vecinas, al otro lado del pueblo. Tenían el tiempo justo para llegar a cenar con sus familias.

Tía Alice ya estaba allí esperándome en la cocina con Sue. No se veía al abuelo por ninguna parte, así que seguramente aun no habría vuelto del trabajo. Ellas estaban sentadas en la cocina, charlando agradablemente mientras la cena se terminaba de hacer a fuego lento. Ambas sonrieron al verme entrar.

_ ¿Qué tal ha ido la tarde de compras, Nessie? ¿Ha pasado algo interesante? - me preguntó Sue con picardía en la mirada.

_ ¿No te lo ha contado ella ya? - le pregunté señalando a mi tía -. ¡Qué raro! - añadí.

_ Bueno, sí… Algo me ha dicho - reconoció Sue -, pero de todas maneras quería saber cómo te lo has pasado tú - añadió rápidamente.

_ Ya me parecía a mí que mi tía no podía callarse nada - dije haciéndome la enfadada.

_ ¡Eh! Que no soy ninguna cotilla - se quejó ella.

_ Sí lo eres - le rebatí con una sonrisita -, pero no importa. Te queremos igual.

Tía Alice puso morritos y me sacó la lengua haciéndose la ofendida.

_ Bueno, venga. Dejadlo ya - intervino Sue con una sonrisa -. No me has respondido, querida. ¿Qué tal ha ido la tarde? ¿Has comprado muchas cosas? - añadió señalando las bolsas que aun llevaba en las manos.

_ Sí, ha sido genial - le conté emocionada -. Nos lo hemos pasado muy bien y he encontrado un montón de cosas chulísimas.

_ ¿No vas a enseñarme nada? - me preguntó Sue.

_ Ya llegamos tarde. En casa están impacientes por verla - dijo Alice antes de que yo pudiera decir nada -. De todas maneras, no deberías ver los regalos de Navidad, Sue.

_ Cierto - dije ante la mirada de decepción que puso ella -. Pero la ropa ya me la verás puesta, no te preocupes. Además, seguro que tía Rose se va a cansar de hacerme fotos con cada modelito en cuanto llegue a casa.

_ Eso ni lo dudes - se carcajeó tía Alice.

_ Bueno - dijo de mala gana -. Anda, iros. Seguro que tus padres están deseando verte.

Me entraron ganas de encogerme ante la perspectiva, pero no podía retrasarlo más. Realmente llegábamos tarde a casa, aunque estando con Alice no pensaba que me fueran a decir nada. Es que con todas las cosas que tenía en la cabeza, no me apetecía enfrentarme a mi padre. Me habría quedado a esperar al abuelo solo para retrasarlo un rato más.

Aunque como tía Alice ya había pasado por casa, mi familia ya sabía toda la historia de pe a pa. Es más, mi padre lo habría visto todo en su mente sin ninguna duda. ¡Oh, por favor! Sin duda mis tíos estarían comentando mi casi bochorno saliendo del probador. Era una anécdota demasiado jugosa para callársela.

Seguramente estaría encantado de verme pasar el tiempo con alguien más a parte de Jake. Esa había sido una de las condiciones de nuestro trato, así que estaría contentísimo. Al que no le iba a gustar nada cuando se enterara era Jake. Aquella vez que pensó que había quedado con otro no lo había llevado demasiado bien.

_ Venga, Ness - llamó mi atención tía Alice, sacándome de mis pensamientos -. Ya es hora. Dame las bolsas a mí, así iremos más deprisa por el bosque.

Y despidiéndonos de Sue salimos de la casa por la puerta trasera. Atravesamos el bosque por el camino de siempre, camino de Casa Cullen. Ella iba un pelín más adelantada que yo, a pesar de ir cargada con las bolsas. Ni siquiera los arbustos se ondulaban a su paso, pues los esquivaba sin ningún problema.

De repente me di cuenta de que tenía una conversación que mantener, que no podía esperar a llegar con la familia. Me quedé parada en mitad del sendero que habíamos abierto con tantas idas y venidas entre una casa y otra. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no la seguía, volvió a mi lado extrañada.

_ ¿Qué te pasa, Ness? - me preguntó preocupada.

_ ¿Por qué estabas tensa en la cafetería? - le solté de sopetón -. Cuando llegaron los chicos, me refiero. Me pareció que te pusiste tensa por un momento y luego…

Se echó a reír. Directamente, sin dejarme terminar. Me quedé petrificada ante su reacción. Sí que se lo estaba pasando bien a mi costa esta noche.

_ Tía… - le supliqué.

_ Cariño, me sobresalté porque no los había visto venir - me explicó con voz suave -. Había estado pendiente de vosotras, pero hasta que ellos no os vieron en la mesa y decidieron entrar no participaban en vuestro futuro. Fue toda una sorpresa.

_ Vale. Eso lo entiendo, pero luego te reías - le recalqué -. ¿Qué te hacía tanta gracia?

Pude sentir más que oír el leve suspiro que soltó ante mi pregunta.

_ Ness, ¿acaso no te lo pasaste bien con ellos? - me preguntó ya más seria.

Me quedé sin saber qué decir. Aun estaba demasiado confundida con todo lo que había pasado y necesitaba aclararme. Quien mejor que ella para ayudarme.

_ Bueno, más o menos - reconocí ante ella, sorprendiéndola.

_ ¿Ha pasado algo después de dejaros, sobrina? - me preguntó preocupada -. Fue sólo un rato y no vi ningún problema en el camino de vuelta.

_ No, no. No es nada de eso - me apresuré a decir -. Bueno, eso no es del todo cierto. Danny dio un volantazo, pero controló el coche enseguida.

_ ¡¿Qué? - dijo más asustada de lo que la había visto jamás -. Tu padre me mata.

_ No fue nada, tía. De verdad - la tranquilicé rápidamente -. Pero no es eso lo que quería hablar contigo.

Se me quedó mirando sin saber a qué atenerse. Igual estaba aun preocupada por el casi accidente con el coche, aunque esperaba que ganara su curiosidad y dejara estar el tema. No debía haberlo mencionado siquiera. Ahora me pondrían problemas la próxima vez que quisiera quedar con mis amigas.

Danielle no tenía la culpa, había sido un pequeño fallo. Pero seguro que lo aprovechaban para no dejarme volver a Port Ángeles con ellas otra vez. No sabía lo que pasaría con nuestros planes de quedar en grupo. Aunque siempre podíamos salir por Forks… a eso no creo que pusieran pegas.

El único problema es que no había mucho que hacer por aquí, salvo ir de excursión los bosques o dar una vuelta por la playa. Esperaba que no se les ocurriera ir a la Primera Playa. Allí todo el mundo me conocía y los chicos de la manada siempre estaban por allí. Si aparecía con mis nuevos amigos, no sabía cómo podían reaccionar.

_ Nessie, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? - me preguntó acercándose aun más a mí.

Me quedé mirándola indecisa, mientras ella esperaba pacientemente. Al final me lancé, pues ella era la que mejor me podía ayudar en este momento.

_ A Danny le gusta Matt, pero ella cree que a él le gusto yo - solté de un tirón completamente avergonzada.

_ Ya lo sé - dijo simplemente mi tía echándose a reír.

_ ¡¿Lo sabes? - exclamé enfadada -. ¿Cómo es que lo sabes? - le pregunté suspicaz.

Me enfadé, no puede evitarlo. Yo tan preocupada por todo este asunto y ella va y se lo tomaba a broma. Algo debió notar en mi expresión o en mi reacción al envararme, pues en seguida controló sus risas y se explicó un poco mejor.

_ Tendrías que haberlo visto desde fuera, cariño - me dijo suavemente intentando aplacarme -. Estabais tan monos.

_ Danny está enfadada conmigo - le confesé avergonzada sin poder mirarle a la cara.

_ ¿Por qué? - me preguntó con un deje de impaciencia.

_ Cree que quiero robarle a Matt, o algo así - tuve que explicarle, aunque me parecía evidente -. ¿Y si ya no quiere que sigamos siendo amigas? - añadí ansiosa.

Era mi peor temor. No había querido ni pensarlo, pero ahí estaba. Les había tomado mucho cariño a mis nuevas amigas. La posibilidad de perderlas ahora que empezábamos a disfrutar más juntas, después de mi castigo, era muy injusto. No quería tener que buscarme nuevas amigas. No podría encontrar otras mejores que ellas. Pero si a Danielle ya no le caía bien, tenía muy claro que Samantha iba en el lote.

Pude oír el suspiro de mi tía, aunque fue tan débil que fácilmente me habría podido pasar desapercibido. Me sentía avergonzada por la situación. Yo no lo había buscado, pero de repente me había encontrado en el camino de mi amiga. No sabía cómo actuar para que ella no se sintiera así de mal.

_ Estoy segura de que eso no va a pasar, Ness - me aseguro mi tía -. Encontrareis la forma de arreglarlo, ya lo verás.

_ ¿Estás segura? - le pregunté aun nerviosa.

Me quedé allí parada, con la súplica en la mirada. Después de un momento se rindió y cerró los ojos para concentrarse mejor en nuestro futuro. Era justo lo que necesitaba en este momento. Una confirmación palpable de que todo iba a ir bien.

_ Estoy segura - afirmó con rotundidad al abrir los ojos un segundo después -. Su futuro sigue influenciado por tu sombra. Vais a continuar cerca unas de otras durante mucho tiempo. No te preocupes por eso.

_ Pero es que no sé qué hacer para que Danny no me odie. A mí no me interesa Matt para nada - le aclaré antes de que pensara otra cosa -. Sabes perfectamente que para mí sólo existe Jake. Es más, pienso que ellos dos harían una buena pareja.

Según iba hablando ganaba confianza en mi misma. Saber con seguridad que no iba a perder su amistad me había revitalizado. Necesitaba a Danielle y Samantha en mi vida, un poco de normalidad que me permitiera conectar con mi lado humano. Y aun me quedaban un montón de cosas más que experimentar.

Con ellas estaba viviendo toda esa parte que mi familia había disfrutado una y otra vez cuando se trasladaban a un nuevo sitio. Empezar en el instituto, conocer gente nueva, comportarse como adolescentes. Sólo que yo además estaba madurando en el proceso, ampliando poco a poco mis experiencias humanas.

Y ante todo estaba haciendo tiempo para acabar en los brazos de Jake. Mi futuro estaba a su lado, pero para poder incorporarme bien a su mundo humano aun me quedaba mucho que aprender y algunos escollos que superar. Unos pocos meses más y mi padre daría su visto bueno a nuestra relación.

_ Eso me recuerda a los nuevos tortolitos - dijo con una risita, sacándome de mis pensamientos -. Samantha y John estaban embobaditos el uno con la otra.

_ Sí, hacen muy buena pareja - coincidí con ella sonriendo de nuevo -. ¿Llegaste a ver ese beso? ¡Oh, fue tan inesperado y tan chulo a la vez!

_ Nada de inesperado, sobrina - recalcó ella guiñándome un ojo.

_ Bueno, la verdad es que estuvieron coqueteando todo el rato en la cafetería - tuve que reconocer, a pesar de que ella había estado de testigo.

_ No me refería a eso, Ness. Aunque tienes razón y no solo ellos coquetearon. Tienes que haber notado cómo se os aceleró el corazón a todas cuando los chicos llegaron - aclaró con una risita -. Era tan obvio que se gustaban por sus latidos...

_ Espera, ¿dices que se me aceleró el corazón? - le pregunté con los ojos muy abiertos sin poder creérmelo -. ¿A mí?

_ Sí, a ti - confirmó con una risita.

Me quedé pensando en lo que había dicho. ¿Me había sobresaltado en ese momento? Tuve que darle la razón. Pero el cambio en mis latidos no tuvo nada que ver con que los chicos fueran guapos o no. Sí, me había alterado, pero fue más que nada por la sorpresa del encuentro. También tuvo mucho que ver el notarla a ella tensa al verlos llegar. Verla a ella preocupada me había preocupado a mí.

_ Bueno, sí - reconocí -. Pero…

_ Te lo estabas pasando tan bien con ellas que no veías nada más - siguió diciendo.

Sin embargo la reacción de mis amigas era otro cantar. Ellas no se habían llevado un buen susto, como yo. Seguro que el corazón de Samantha se había alterado de lo lindo al ver a John plantado a su lado. Al igual que la reacción de Danielle se debía de encontrar a Matt allí también.

Pero yo había sido muy descuidada y había bajado la guardia. No me había fijado bien en sus reacciones ni en el entorno, tranquila de saber que tía Alice estaba allí. Eso no volvería a pasar si quería evitar problemas en adelante. Además, así también tendría ventaja a la hora de interpretar los estados de ánimo de los demás.

_ Pero fue por la sorpresa, tía - me quejé -. Y además me asustó que te pusieras tensa de repente. Pensaba que había algún peligro.

_ Ya, claro… - siguió ella riéndose entre dientes -. Bueno, siento haberte preocupado.

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó por un momento. Luego dijo:

_ Bueno, ¿nos vamos a casa ya? Tu padre estará de los nervios - me avisó tía Alice.

De repente me entraron las prisas. Antes ya íbamos con el tiempo justo, así que ahora llegábamos definitivamente tarde. La miré y salí corriendo en dirección a casa con ella a mi lado. No quería arriesgarme a que me castigaran por llegar tarde. No cuando tenía un paseo por la playa con Jake al día siguiente.

Echamos una carrera y llegamos a la casa familiar casi a la vez. Yo estaba casi con la lengua fuera, mientras que ella parecía de lo más fresca. Estoy segura de que me dejó ganar, porque me habría podido ganar fácilmente. Pero no me enfadé, era una de esas cosas que tenía el ser la pequeña de todos. Cuidado y protección hasta el exceso. No había otro remedio que soportarlo alegremente, pues era fruto del amor.

Casi toda la familia estaba fuera esperándonos en el porche de la casa. Tenían una sonrisa en la cara, todos salvo mi padre que miraba el reloj con impaciencia.

_ Lo siento mucho, papá - me adelanté a su riña -. Me dejaron a tiempo en casa del abuelo, así que realmente no he llegado tarde oficialmente.

Uff, mala estrategia. No le había gustado un pelo que me escudara en eso. Aun mantenía la expresión seria. Continué con otra táctica, intentando aplacar su mal humor. Si no lo lograba veía desaparecer por el horizonte mi cita con Jake.

_ Nos hemos retrasado porque tía Alice y yo nos paramos ha hablar por el camino a casa - dije de un tirón -. Pero ya no estaba sola con las amigas y no me ha pasado nada. Perdóname - añadí.

No quería darle la oportunidad a que me impusiera ningún castigo. Explicarme antes era una medida preventiva. De todas maneras seguro que ya sabía todo lo que habíamos estado hablando. No tenía sentido ocultarle nada.

_ Deja de martirizarla, Edward - intercedió mi madre -. Sólo han sido unos minutos.

_ Venga, Ness. Cuéntanoslo todo - pidió tía Rose -. ¿Qué has comprado?

Antes de terminar la pregunta ya había tomado por asalto las bolsas que su hermana llevaba las manos. Se las disputaron y empezaron a abrirlo todo mientras entraban en la casa.

_ Vamos adentro, cariño - dijo mi madre mientras entrábamos juntas en casa.

Cuando pasamos por al lado de mi padre se inclinó hacia él. Le acarició la cara y le besó suavemente en los labios. Con ese simple gesto desapareció todo el mal humor de mi padre. Su gesto hosco ya no estaba presente. Mi madre siempre tenía ese efecto sobre él. En cuanto estaban juntos todo lo demás desaparecía, incluida yo.

Parecía que la tormenta había pasado, todo volvía a la normalidad. Me acerqué a él ya más tranquila y le di un beso en la mejilla. Estaba contenta de haber vuelto a casa, pero aun más de que hubiera decidido no castigarme. Había ido por los pelos. De no haber intercedido mi madre, seguro que no habrían ido tan bien las cosas.

_ ¿Te lo has pasado bien? - me preguntó mi madre mientras subíamos las escaleras.

Mi madre seguía sin comprender cómo podía yo disfrutar tanto hablando de moda con mis tías. Para ella era como un idioma extranjero y no le gustaba nada. Para mí era algo más que compartía con ellas, un vínculo más que nos unía. Lo más importante no era la ropa, sino los ratos agradables que pasaba con ellas.

Al llegar arriba mis tías ya nos estaban esperando para empezar con el pase de modelos. Hablábamos de uno y otro modelito, de las tiendas que había visita con mis amigas. Mientras tanto mi madre se recostaba contra la cama resignada. No le emocionaba nada eso de ir de tiendas, ni de hablar de moda y complementos.

_ Y entonces fue cuando llegaron esos chicos… - estaba contando tía Alice.

Mi madre revivió de golpe. Fue algo muy curioso. Hasta un segundo antes parecía que estuviera casi dormida, mientras nosotras estábamos con el pase de modelos. Pero fue mencionar la palabra chicos y mi madre puso la antena.

_ Anda, de eso no nos habías dicho nada - dijo tía Rose con voz interesante -. ¿Y quién son esos chicos, Ness? - me preguntó.

Me quedé sorprendida. Pensaba que a mi tía le había dado tiempo de sobra para dejar el coche e ir a buscarme. Estaba segura de que a estas altura todos estarían totalmente enterados de cada detalle de lo ocurrido en la cafetería. Me la quedé mirando sorprendida. Debería haberla conocido mejor.

_ No me mires así, sobrina - me dijo tía Alice haciéndose la ofendida -. Cuando quiero sí que sé guardarme las cosas.

_ Gracias - le dije con voz débil sin salir aun del todo del asombro.

_ No me des las gracias - me respondió con un gesto de indiferencia -. No quería que tu padre tuviera un motivo más para estar mosqueado esta noche.

¿Mosquearse? Debería estar contento de que hubiera chicos en mi vida. No en la forma en la que él quería, haciéndole la competencia a Jake, pero al menos estaban ahí. Estaba cumpliendo sus normas de conocer a más gente, así que no me podía exigir que me gustara ninguno de ellos. Aunque ya le gustaría.

_ ¡Cuenta, cuenta! - exclamó tía Rosalie dando saltitos sobre la cama -. O mejor aún, muéstranoslo - pidió extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

_ Está bien - acepté resignada.

Así su mano y una de mi madre a la vez, para facilitarlo todo. Les fui retransmitiendo la velada en la cafetería, mientra tía Alice y yo les contábamos nuestras impresiones. Estaban encantadas de que hubiera hecho nuevas amistades. Mi madre no cabía en sí de gozo al verme divirtiéndome con más gente, otros chicos.

No creo que pensara que nadie podía sustituir a Jake en mi corazón, pero sí que estaba contenta de que mirara hacia otros lados y viera lo que me perdía. En definitiva ese había sido el trato al que había llegado con mis padres. Con ese encuentro "casual" en la cafetería había dado un primer paso en la dirección correcta.

_ ¡Dios mío! - exclamó tía Rose de repente -. Pero, ¿te has fijado en el culo que tiene ese chico? ¡Oh, por favor! Si no estuviera tan satisfecha con Emmett me plantearía…

Tía Rose no se callaba ni una, hasta el punto de avergonzarnos a todos.

_ ¡Rose! - la cortó en seco mi madre -. ¡Compórtate delante de la niña! - le exigió.

Con eso paró en seco el comentario que iba a hacer, dándole la razón sobre esa parte de la anatomía de John. La verdad es que en el coche habíamos analizado con pelos y señales a cada uno de los tres chicos, comparando unos con otros. No habíamos dejado ni un aspecto que comentar.

Pero claro, siendo que el tema fundamental era ese algo naciente entre John y Sammy, él había llevado la mayor parte de nuestro escrutinio. La verdad es que Samantha tenía buen ojo para los chicos guapos. Pero además de eso me daba la impresión de que era un buen chico. No podía pedir más para mi amiga.

Pensar en Danielle me llevó otra vez al territorio de la ansiedad y eso se notó. Al estar conectada con mi madre y mi tía, se percataron de todos mis miedos. Los recuerdos estaban teñidos de mi ansiedad por la situación.

_ ¿Qué te pasa, hija? - me preguntó mi madre preocupada.

_ A Danielle le gusta Matt, pero él ha estado muy pendiente de mí toda la tarde - les conté -. Creo que Danny se ha enfadado conmigo.

_ A ver, cariño - dijo mi madre imponiendo su tranquilidad.

Y entonces fue cuando les mostré la escena del coche, donde ella se había alterado tanto. Ambas se sobresaltaron cuando vieron el bandazo dado por el coche.

_ ¡¿Qué? - exclamó tía Alice al no ver lo que las había asustado.

_ Lo del coche - le dije simplemente -. ¿Entendéis ahora a lo que me refería?

_ Esos no son más que celos - dijo tía Rose quitándole importancia.

_ No has hecho nada malo, hija mía - intentó tranquilizarme mi madre -. La idea de Samantha es muy buena. Verás como da buen resultado.

_ Eso espero - dije con un suspiro que me salió del alma.

_ Danielle parece una jovencita encantadora - añadió mi madre con una sonrisa -. Seguro que Matt acaba fijándose en ella.

_ ¿Estás segura de que no te interesa ese morenazo? - me preguntó tía Rose esperanzada -. Sería una buena competencia para el chucho.

_ ¡Rose! - la riñó rápidamente tía Alice.

_ ¡Rosalie Cullen! - dijo mi madre a la vez, llamándole la atención.

Ella puso cara de inocente y se encogió socarronamente de hombros.

_ Vamos, sabéis que lo decía de broma - dijo tía Rose con una sonrisita -. ¿Tú lo sabías, verdad Ness? Si hasta he llegado a tomarle cariño…

_ Sí, claro… - dije siguiéndole la corriente.

Mi madre rodó los ojos, pero ahí se quedó el tema. La charla sobre amigas y chicos había concluido con una nota alegre y lo que era más importante: tenía esperanza. Quizás todo iba a salir bien al final. Había una posibilidad muy real de poder conservarlo todo y salir al final con mucho ganado: nuevas amistades y un pacto con mi padre cumplido.

Ahora sólo me quedaba contárselo todo a Jake antes de que algún vampiro gracioso se fuera de la lengua y le contara su propia versión de la velada en la cafetería. No quería que Jake sufriera pensando lo que no era. Aprovecharía el paseo en la playa para contarle nuestros planes futuros para salir en pandilla. Mañana.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Muchas gracias a __**Aleeh'C, alejandra cullen, alexblackcullen, ana, Ana Laura, anabel94, andysuperchula, AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, bellalicerose, BlackCullen, Cami Malfoy Cullen, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, cynthia mazari, DhampireCry, Diana M, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, gabuxis-15, gaby black, Josenso di Farias, krismery, KutisHN, Laune Marie Cullen**__, __**lexa0619, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, LilyHerms, malu, mapy cullen, maria, Martu Cullen, Mazy Vampire, melilu, melina, Micky67, Mikaela, Miru Invernizzi, Mon de Cullen, Mony Black, Morenita Black Clearwater, Nessa610, NessylitleCullen, Pati Love Everybody, patriciapaty, PattyQ, Pati Love Everybody, patriciapaty, PattyQ, polkoji, reneesme cullen swan, Rmarasca, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen, sue, Vampire301 **__y__** v cullen **__por los coments que me vais dejando a lo largo de esta historia... y mi bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

_Os recuerdo que estoy subiendo otras historias por aquí, por si quereis pasaros a leerlas... Nos vemos el próximo Jueves con el __**Capítulo 12: "En la playa" **__Besos a todos_


	12. Cap 12: En la playa

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Nessie acaba de cumplir 5 años y ya es toda una jovencita... Aparenta 17 años y empieza el instituto en el último año... Su objetivo: aprender a desenvolverse en el mundo humano, del que ha estado apartada desde siempre… allí hará nuevos amigos con los que vivirá nuevas experiencias…_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

_**Note:**__ Esta historia es la secuela de __**~Nessie~ {Amanecer y mucho más}**__, pero no es necesario haberse leído la 1ª parte para poder seguirla… aun así recomiendo su lectura para entender mejor el carácter de Nessie, sus reacciones y algunas otras cosas… Espero que os guste ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Mi vida empieza aquí ~<strong>

**{ Nessie 2 }**

**Capítulo 12: En la playa**

Después de una estupenda tarde de compras y de comentarlo todo hasta la extenuación con mi familia, caí rendida en la cama. Casi no me di ni cuenta de cuando me quedé dormida. Había sido una tarde muy intensa, llena de emociones. Sólo quería que pasaran rápido las horas para volver a ver Jake.

Abrí los ojos y me incorporé de un salto en la cama. Estaba nerviosa. ¿Qué iba a ponerme para nuestra cita en la playa? Estábamos en Diciembre, pero a ninguno de los dos nos afectaba la temperatura. Aunque por otro lado, teníamos que guardar las apariencias por si nos veía alguien más en manga corta.

Al final me decidí por un jersey ligero de manga larga y unos vaqueros gastados, como me había recomendado tía Alice la noche anterior. Tenía que reconocer que a la hora de escoger ropa, su gusto era impecable y siempre la mejor opción. Era alguien a tener en cuenta si se quería estar monísima de la muerte.

Cuando llegué con mis padres a la Casa Cullen para desayunar, tía Alice me estaba esperando en la puerta. Tenía algo escondido detrás de la espalda y se apartó cuando mi padre se adelantó hacia ella.

_ ¿Qué me estás ocultando, Alice? - le preguntó concentrándose en intentar leerla.

_ Nada que te incumba, Señor Cotilla - le respondió ella sacándole la lengua.

Me retuvo a su lado hasta que mis padres entraron en la casa. Cuando por fin mi padre se rindió, mi tía me dio lo que escondía. Era una bolsa con un pequeño paquete dentro. No era mi cumpleaños ni nada por el estilo, pero aquí estaba con un regalo en este día tan especial para mí. A saber qué sorpresa me aguardaba dentro.

Estaba impaciente por abrirlo, pero ella no me lo daba. Seguía escondiéndolo detrás de su espalda, controlando a mis padres mientras entraban en la casa. Luego se giró hacia mí con cara muy seria, manteniendo la bolsa alejada de mí también.

_ No me mires así, Ness - me dijo ya de entrada -. No puedes abrirlo ahora o todo mi esfuerzo para que tu padre no vea lo que es no habrá servido de nada.

_ Pero, ¿qué es? - le pregunté.

Se me quedó mirando con cara algo enfadada, hasta que me di cuenta de lo evidente. Si me lo decía, mi padre no tendría ni que leerlo en mi mente, lo oiría.

_ Perdóname - me disculpe por la metedura de pata -. Es que me encantan los regalos.

_ Lo sé. No pasa nada - me dijo ya más tranquila -. Igual ni lo usas, pero mejor que te lo lleves por si acaso. Nunca se sabe.

_ Muchas gracias por el regalo, tía Alice - le dije con un beso.

_ De nada, sobrina - me respondió ella con una enorme sonrisa -. Tenía que aprovechar la tarde de compras.

Seguro que en el paquete había algo de lo más interesante. Aun es más, seguro que era práctico. Y probablemente era algo que iba a necesitar más tarde en mi cita con Jake. La cabeza me daba vueltas. Podía tratarse de cualquier cosa, aunque tenía que ser muy pequeña para caber dentro de ese diminuto envoltorio.

La primera idea que me vino a la cabeza no podía ser, pero no se me iba de la cabeza. Podía ser que tía Alice me hubiera comprado… No, ni de broma. No podía tratarse de… ¿condones? Mi padre nos mataría a los tres de ser eso. A tía Alice por haberlos comprado, a mí por pensar en usarlos y a Jake porque… pues porque sí.

Intenté sacar esa idea de mi mente, porque sabía que no podía ser algo así. Me concentré en la lista de las provisiones que nos íbamos a llevar a la playa. Siendo que pasaríamos el día en la playa, lo mejor era llevar suficiente para un regimiento. Seguro que alguno de los chicos se dejaban caer por allí en un momento u otro a saludar.

La cuestión es que aun no sabía quienes iban a ser los carabinas para acompañarnos a la cita. Mis padres no habían querido adelantármelo para darme la sorpresa. Miedo me daba. Aun ellos parecían muy confiados con que me iba a gustar, así estaba ilusionada con el plan que hubieran arreglado.

Estaba terminando mi desayuno cuando se acercó un coche por la entrada desde la carretera. Por el traqueteo y el ritmo que llevaba no era uno de mis vampiros el que llegaba. Me sonaba… ¡No me lo podía creer! El día cada vez se ponía mejor.

_ Ya han llegado - me dijo mi madre con una amplia sonrisa.

Miré a mi madre con ilusión, devolviéndole una amplia sonrisa. Salí al porche para confirmar mis sospechas. ¡Acerté! Era el coche de Sue. Ella y el abuelo Charlie eran mis carabinas para mi cita con Jake. Los cuatro a solas en la playa, seguramente con la compañía de Billy y quizás con la de alguno de los lobos. ¡Era genial!

_ Hola, abuelo - le dije saltando sobre él cuando salió del coche.

_ Hola, Nessie - me dijo dándome un suave beso en la mejilla -. ¿Estás lista?

_ Casi - le respondí -. Sólo falta terminar de preparar las cosas y cargarlas en el coche.

_ Voy a ayudar a Esme a llenar las bolsas - dijo Sue entrando a la casa.

_ ¿Te gusta la sorpresa, cielo? - me preguntó mi madre desde el porche.

_ ¡Sí! - exclamé feliz.

_ Es lo que querías, ¿no? - me preguntó mi padre reticente, mientras abrazaba a mi madre por la espalda -. Un día con Jake sin oídos chivatos cerca.

Me callé y agaché la cabeza, avergonzada de mí misma. No es que quisiera excluirlos de mi vida, sino que necesitaba un poco de privacidad. Tenerlos siempre rondando a mi alrededor cuando estaba con mi novio o pensando en él era un suplicio. Tenía que controlar lo que pensaba para que mi padre no se enfadara.

Había personificado la técnica de tía Alice para evitar que mi padre me leyera la mente, pero requería mucha concentración. Estar así continuamente era agotador. Creía que no había pensado en Jake estando cerca de él, pero algo se me había escapado. De alguna manera había averiguado mi necesidad de privacidad.

_ ¿Cómo has sabido que era eso lo que quería? - le pregunté a mi padre, curiosa.

_ Hija, has tenido muy buena maestra - dijo dándole un codazo a su hermana -, pero no eres perfecta. No es que hables en sueños como tu madre antes - añadió dándole un beso en la cabeza a mamá -, sino que tienes unos sueños muy vívidos.

Morirse de la vergüenza no era una opción, aunque estuve cerca. Si mis pensamientos conscientes eran una muestra de lo que aparecía en mis sueños, normal que mi padre siempre pareciera enfadado. Me pasaba el día intentando no pensar en Jake, en sus besos, en pasar todo mi tiempo a su lado. ¡Dios mío, que vergüenza!

_ Me tenías que meter por medio, ¿no? - dijo mi madre suspirando -. Menos mal que todo eso ya se acabó y ahora ya no duermo.

_ Pues es una lástima - le respondió mi padre abrazándola más fuerte -. Lo echo de menos. Me gustaba mucho verte dormir, Bella.

_ Pues yo no - le respondió ella -. No soportaba saber que podías oír todos mis pensamientos íntimos, porque hablaba en sueños. Así que te entiendo, hija.

Al menos tenía a alguien de mi parte, que me entendía. Saber que mi madre había pasado por algo parecido explicaba la oportunidad que me estaban dando hoy. Seguro que era cosa de mi madre, que le había convencido para que me dejara un poco más de libertad con Jake. No en vano me había estado portando muy bien.

_ Deja a la niña en paz, Edward - dijo la abuela Esme apareciendo con las bolsas.

_ Pero si no le he hecho nada, mamá - le respondió él, acariciando mi cabeza.

_ Sí, seguro - le contestó ella con gesto adusto -. Ya la has avergonzado bastante por hoy, hijo. Venga, cariño. Toma las bolsas y pasadlo bien.

Al final conseguí escapar de allí más o menos de una pieza y sin más advertencias por parte de mi padre, ni más bromas por parte de mis tíos. Menos mal que siempre podía contar con la abuela Esme para que me cubriera las espaldas. Ella siempre me protegía de los comentarios maliciosos de los demás.

El camino hasta la playa de La Push se me hizo eterno. Podía haber llegado mucho antes de ir corriendo, pero tenía que guardar las formas. Además, con tantas bolsas y acompañada de humanos no habría llegado ni por la noche a mi cita con Jake. Tuve que armarme de paciencia mientras veía por la ventana como la costa se iba acercando cada vez más hasta llenar todo el horizonte.

Jake ya estaba allí esperándonos con su padre, terminando de preparar una hoguera para hacer la comida sobre algunas brasas. Además, el fuego serviría para alejar lo más fuerte del frío de nuestros carabinas. La idea era que estuvieran lo más cómodos posibles y no quisieran volver pronto a casa, acabando con nuestra cita.

Los tres estaban ya algo mayores y había que cuidarlos, pero estaban acostumbrados a enfrentar los elementos. Afrontaban el mal clima con buena cara, lo que era algo habitual en esta zona del país. Aun así no era plan que enfermaran por hacernos el favor de acompañarnos en esta velada romántica.

La Primera Playa era nuestro sitio preferido del mundo. Aunque no conocía en persona mucho más mundo para poder comparar, sí que sabía lo que era más importante para mí. Mis mejores momentos con Jake los había pasado aquí y por supuesto el más importante de todos hasta el momento: nuestro primer beso.

Con ese recuerdo en mente no pude evitar salir corriendo a su encuentro. Bajé rápidamente hasta el nivel de la playa. Conocía tan bien la zona que iba casi sin mirar los escalones. Cuando me vio en el parking Jake ya no tuvo ojos para nada más. Su mirada hipnotizadora no se apartó de la mía ni un solo momento mientras nos acercábamos el uno al otro... Éramos dos imanes atraídos el uno hacia el otro.

Y entonces salté a sus brazos. Por fin había llegado a casa. Me refugié en ellos como si hiciera siglos que no lo veía, aunque sólo habían sido unas horas. Siempre era así entre nosotros. Con una sola mirada llenaba todo mi mundo, pero sin él a mi lado me faltaba algo. Una parte de mí se sentía vacía si no podía verle y sentirle junto a mí.

Un carraspeo cercano hizo que Jake se alejara de mí rápidamente. Intenté evitarlo, aferrándome a él con todas las fuerzas de mis brazos, pero no tenía punto de comparación él. Me puso a su lado, aun luchando contra mí. Me apretó contra él para mantenerme quieta y al final tuve que rendirme. Pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros muy suavemente, casi como una caricia, y se giró para saludar a mis abuelos.

_ Hola, Charlie - le saludo Jake, ligeramente sonrojado por la vergüenza -. Sue - añadió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

_ Portaos bien - dijo el abuelo señalándome, recordándome las reglas una vez más.

_ Estos chicos - dijo Sue moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación -. Venga, ayudadnos a bajar todas las bolsas a la playa.

_ Adelantaos junto a mi padre, que ya las bajamos nosotros. Os espera junto a la hoguera - les dijo amablemente -. Nos portaremos bien, Charlie. Lo prometo - añadió.

El abuelo no parecía muy convencido, pero lo dejó pasar. Agarró a Sue por la cintura y bajaron tranquilamente las escaleras hasta el nivel de la playa. Iban hablando de la juventud de hoy día y demás. De vez en cuando nos echaba miradas por encima del hombro para controlarnos, pero empezamos a cargar las bolsas y se tranquilizó.

Billy nos recibió con una amplia sonrisa y todo empezó a rodar sobre ruedas. Muy pronto estuvimos todos acomodados cerca del fuego, rodeados de un montón de comida. Esme no había escatimado en nada a la hora de aprovisionarnos para este picnic. Había incluso un termo con sangre calentita para mí. Tenía todos mis caprichos a mano y suficiente comida como para satisfacer el enorme apetito de Jake.

El día no podía ir mejor. Los mayores se llevaban muy bien, sobretodo desde que Billy había superado lo de la boda de Sue con Charlie. Ahora estaban muy cómodos juntos, como los viejos amigos que eran. Tenían mucha historia a sus espaldas y ambos habían sido un gran apoyo para Charlie según se iba adentrando más y más en el mundo sobrenatural del que yo formaba parte.

Sin embargo ahora era como si nunca hubiera habido ningún motivo de discordia entre ellos. Todo había sido dejado atrás ante la evidente felicidad que desprendían Charlie y Sue. Ante eso Billy no tuvo otro remedio que rendirse a la evidencia de su amor, según mamá. Era precioso ver a una pareja mayor enamorarse.

Los veía al otro lado de la hoguera, dándose ligeras caricias, tan solo un toque al pasar, demostrándose el uno al otro que estaban allí. Me llenaba de ternura verles así, a pesar de que ese mismo comportamiento entre Jake y yo les habría hecho alzar una ceja en desaprobación. Pero eso era lo de menos, lo importante era que lo tenía a mi lado y que era mío durante el resto del día.

_ ¿Te apetece dar un paseo conmigo? - me preguntó suavemente Jake al oído.

Estaba tan a gusto acomodada en sus brazos, ambos sentados junto al fuego justo después de comer, que me planteé si realmente merecía la pena moverse de allí. Sólo tuve que mirarlo una vez a los ojos para saber que en esa petición había algo más que simplemente querer estirar las piernas. Jake quería hablar conmigo.

Me incorporé inmediatamente para acompañarle al fin de mundo, si así lo deseaba. Se levantó de un grácil salto y alargó una mano hacia mí, ofreciéndome su ayuda. Era una ayuda que yo no necesitaba, pero aun así me encantó su gesto amable. Y por supuesto, cualquier motivo era bueno para tocarle. Luego ya no soltó mi mano.

_ No os alejéis demasiado, Jake - le advirtió el abuelo.

_ Por supuesto, Charlie - le respondió él con tranquilidad -. Sólo pensábamos dar un paseo por la orilla hasta el otro extremo.

_ Vale - aceptó él -. Pero quedaos a la vista, por favor.

_ Claro, abuelo. No te preocupes - le dije, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Nos alejamos de allí aun cogidos de la mano, bajo la atenta mirada del trío de ancianos. El haber venido en el papel de carabina tenía un poco nervioso al abuelo, pero Sue le servía de ayuda para relajarse. No tenía motivo de queja con lo bien que nos estábamos portando últimamente. Además estaba allí Billy para distraerlo y a la vez tranquilizarlo respecto al comportamiento de su hijo para conmigo.

En verdad la que tenía más peligro era yo, pues me costaba más mantener la calma cuando le tenía cerca. Jake llevaba muchos más años trabajando el autocontrol, debido a todo el tema ese de ser lobo y demás. Pero yo había tenido que aprender a las duras a no descontrolar mis pensamientos sobre él, al contar con un padre lector de mentes siempre pululando a mi alrededor.

Pero ahora no estaba aquí para regañarme por eso, ni mis tíos para burlarse de mi comportamiento. No necesitaba ejercer ese férreo control sobre mi mente, ya que en la playa sólo estábamos mis tres queridos humanos, Jake y yo... Y sin oídos superdesarrollados podía estar tranquila de que desde allí no podían seguir nuestra conversación. Teníamos muchas cosas de las que hablar y no quería tener testigos.

Aunque la charla pendiente tendría que esperar. Con él a mi lado no podía pensar en nada más. Me daba igual el maravilloso paisaje que nos rodeaba o las miradas subrepticias que nos lanzaban desde la hoguera. Después de tantas semana conteniéndome sin tocarlo y evitando pensar en él, ahora no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Había echado tanto de menos tenerlo a mi lado como siempre. Últimamente las cosas habían estado demasiado raras con lo del castigo y las condiciones impuestas por mi padre. Incluso antes que eso Jake se había mantenido apartado de mí por su propio trato con él. Pero ahora era como si todos esos meses de mantener las distancias no hubieran existido nunca.

Paseamos tranquilamente a lo largo de la orilla de la playa, dejando que las olas lamieran nuestros pies desnudos. El frío no nos afectaba en lo más mínimo. No era ni consciente del aire cortante que venía del mar. Nos alejábamos cada vez más de nuestros carabinas, pero siempre quedándonos a la vista según lo acordado. No quería estropear el momento haciendo alguna tontería.

Estar con Jake era más que suficiente. Nada importaba si estaba junto a él. Nuestras manos entrelazadas, nuestras miradas también, los pasos acompasados… Los cuerpos moviéndose al compás que marcaban nuestros corazones latiendo al unísono. ¿Se puede ser más feliz? Me sentía a punto de explotar.

Llegamos al otro extremo de la Primera Playa, lo más lejos posible de la hoguera y nuestros carabinas, y Jake se detuvo. Se acercó a una formación de rocas y se puso cómodo sobre ellas, estirando de mí para que me reuniera con él.

Me acurruqué a su lado, pasó un abrazo alrededor de mis hombros y yo me abracé a su cintura. Estaba en el mismísimo cielo y me noté flotar cuando sentí sus labios sobre mi pelo. Los suaves besos y las ligeras caricias de su mano sobre mi brazo me transportaban a otro universo, uno donde sólo existíamos él y yo.

Sus caricias me estaban volviendo loca. No sabía como un solo dedo sobre mi piel podía afectarme tanto, pero lo hacía. Pasaba el tiempo y esa sensación iba a más, hasta el punto de volverme loca. Tenía toda la piel sensibilizada ante su más leve contacto. Me sentía más viva que nunca y empezaba a notar otras sensaciones.

Todo mi cuerpo respondía ante él pidiendo más. Sentía un hormigueo en mis labios, recuerdo de aquellos besos robados. Necesitaba volver a sentir sus labios sobre los míos. Moví lentamente la cabeza, alzando el rostro para encontrar su boca. Cuando nuestros labios hicieron contacto, algo explotó en mi interior.

_ Ness - me dijo un rato después, empezando a separarse de mí.

_ No, espera. Me portaré bien - le dije volviendo a acomodarme a su lado, sin volver a intentar besarlo -. Un poquito más, por favor.

_ Está bien, mi vida - aceptó con un suspiro, volviendo a acomodarme a su lado.

Alzó la mano en un gesto amplio y de repente caí en la cuenta. Una rápida mirada hacia la hoguera confirmó mis temores: el abuelo se había levantado y venía ya hacia nosotros. Al ver que habíamos parado se detuvo y volvió junto a los demás, pero sin dejar de mirar atrás hacia nosotros.

Pero el momento de los besos ardientes había quedado atrás. Jake se había controlado y me había hecho entrar en razón. Teníamos público y por un momento se me había olvidado. No quería hacer enfadar al abuelo. Un poco más y habría acabado estropeando nuestra cita por incumplir las normas.

Jake seguía envolviéndome entre sus brazos, quizás sabiendo que eso era exactamente lo que yo necesitaba en este momento. Necesitaba sentir que estaba junto a mí y que nunca me dejaría escapar. Estaba tan a gusto con él a mi lado a solas, con mi familia dándonos espacio e intimidad, que no quería estropearlo hablando.

Al menos aún no. Ya habría tiempo más tarde. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas y, aunque no dudaba de sus sentimientos hacia mí, temía que se enfadara por todo el tema de Matt. Puede que incluso sintiera celos, cuando no tenía ningún motivo. Teníamos esa conversación pendiente, pero no quería estropear el momento.

Sabía que tenía que contárselo yo antes de que le llegara por boca de alguno de mis vampiros y tenía que ser hoy. Conociéndoles seguro que se lo soltaban para hacerle rabiar. Que se llevaran bien ahora no quería decir que se fuera a librar de sus pullitas, sino que ahora las hacían como si fuera alguien más de la familia.

El resultado era el mismo, le dolería. Así que tenía que oírlo de mí, para que no malinterpretara nada. No quería que pensara que yo tenía algún interés en él. Bastante tenía con que Danielle se lo hubiera tomado a mal. Con ella se arreglaría con el tiempo, pero por ningún motivo querría que Jake sufriera ni un solo momento.

Mi amor hacia él era incuestionable, pero yo no estaba obligada como él. Jamás se me ocurriría dudar de sus sentimientos hacia mí debido a su imprimación conmigo, pero puede que él no estuviera tan seguro sobre mis sentimientos hacia él.

El tiempo pasaba implacable y al final no pude aplazarlo más. Debía tener esa conversación con Jake. Contarle todo se me iba a hacer difícil, pero era necesario.

_ Jake, tengo que contarte algo - le dije separándome de él.

_ Has conocido a alguien - dijo de repente, adivinando el tema de la conversación.

Me miró con ojos dolidos, se separó de mí y apartó la mirada. Me dolía estar tan cerca de él y sentirle tan lejos de mí. Nos separaban unos centímetros sólo, pero era como si se hubiera separado muchos metros.

_ Sí, pero no es lo que tú crees - continué con voz temblorosa.

Lo estaba haciendo mal. Me costaba explicarme bien. Estaba tan nerviosa por este tema que por un momento hasta olvidé que tenía un don para contar las cosas. En cuanto esa información atravesó mi mente aturdida me di cuenta de que todo era mucho más sencillo de lo que lo estaba haciendo.

Estiré mi mano hacia él, le levanté la cara hasta que nuestros ojos volvieron a hacer contacto y le envié todo mi amor. Su mirada volvió a despejarse según la certeza de mis sentimientos hacia él le alcanzaba de lleno, alejando esas nubes negras de dolor que le habían ensombrecido el rostro.

_ Te quiero, Jake - le dije con lágrimas en los ojos -. Siempre te he querido.

_ Y yo a ti, mi vida - me respondió con voz ronca, muy emocionado.

Me abrazó como si temiera que fuera a salir volando, alejándome de su lado para siempre. Me aferré a él con la misma desesperación, sabiendo todo el daño que el maldito trato con mi padre le había causado. Ahora había cosas que tenía que contarle para que nadie pudiera herirlo usándolas contra él.

Cuando por fin nos separamos de nuevo le hice un resumen del encuentro con los chicos en el café, remarcando los sentimientos que me inspiraba Matt en ese momento para que no hubiera ninguna duda. No quería que a él le pasara como a Danielle y confundiera las cosas. Matt era un buen chico, pero no me interesaba.

La sonrisa de Jake cada vez era más amplia según veía el desarrollo de la escena en la cafetería. Hasta se rió y todo con alguno de los comentarios de los chicos. Verlo tan relajado me daba esperanzas de que entendiera bien la situación. A Matt lo veía más bien que como un buen amigo y una más que posible pareja para Danny.

_ Esos dos son tal para cual - dijo Jake riéndose, al mostrarle a Sammy con John.

Me alegraba que pudiera participar de ese recuerdo sin sentirse dolido por no estar allí. Quizás llegado el momento podría presentárselo a mis amigas, aunque por ahora eso estaba muy lejos. Mientras tuviera el pacto con mi padre cerniéndose sobre nuestras cabezas no podría salir con Jake sin escolta, así que quedar con mis amigas y con él quedaba totalmente descartado.

_ Y a Danielle le gusta mucho Matt - añadí, mostrándole la escena del coche.

Por el momento no iba a librarme de tener que quedar con otros chicos, pero nadie podía obligarme a que ello me gustara y jamás seria una cita. Tendrían que ser quedadas en pandilla. Saldría con los chicos, pero bajo mis propias condiciones.

_ Me parece una gran idea, Ness - dijo sonriendo.

Seguramente él entendía mejor que yo las intenciones de mi padre. No en vano había sido el primero en hacer un trato con él. Al menos no lo veía dolido al saber que tendría que volver a quedar con ellos. Esperaba que el intentar arreglar las cosas entre Danielle y Matt con las salidas en grupo me diera la oportunidad de cumplir con las condiciones de mi padre sin herir a Jake en el proceso.

Mi sentimientos hacia él eran más firmes que nunca y jamás cambiaría, por mucho que mi padre insistiera en darme otras opciones Nadie podría reemplazar a Jake en mi corazón. Y de alguna manera conseguiría que mi padre lo entendiera.

Jake me señaló hacia la hoguera y vi que nos hacían gestos de que volviéramos. Habían llegado los chicos de la manada y estaban saqueando las provisiones. Por la cara que estaba poniendo, mi abuelo estaba bastante nervioso de que lleváramos tanto tiempo a solas. Debíamos volver junto a ellos ya.

Jake se levantó rápidamente y estiró de mí. Me resistí, ya que no quería que nuestro rato a solas terminara aún. Me estaba haciendo la remolona, pero no sirvió de nada. Jake acabó saliéndose con la suya y volvimos lentamente junto a los demás.

_ Y ya sabes… - añadió guiñándome el ojo mientras me levantaba -. Si necesitas ayuda para mantener a Matt a raya, sólo tienes que llamarme.

_ Sí, claro - le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa -. Y vendrás a marcar tu territorio, ¿no?

_ Sólo si tú me dejas, por supuesto - me respondió acercándome aún más a él.

_ Siempre - le dije dulcemente antes de que nuestros labios entraran en contacto.

El beso no fue como los de antes. No fue ansioso, ni rápido, ni robado. Fue un beso de reconocimiento mutuo. Dos almas que se encuentran en mitad de una tormenta y encuentran su sitio en el mundo. Y el mío era a su lado.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Muchas gracias a __**Aleeh'C, alejandra cullen, alexblackcullen, ana, Ana Laura, anabel94, andysuperchula, AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, bellalicerose, BlackCullen, Cami Malfoy Cullen, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, cynthia mazari, DhampireCry, Diana M, emilc, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, gabuxis-15, gaby black, Josenso di Farias, krismery, KutisHN, Laune Marie Cullen**__, __**lexa0619, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, LilyHerms, malu, mapy cullen, maria, Martu Cullen, Mazy Vampire, melilu, melina, Micky67, Mikaela, Miru Invernizzi, Mon de Cullen, Mony Black, Morenita Black Clearwater, Nessa610, NessylitleCullen, Pati Love Everybody, patriciapaty, PattyQ, Pati Love Everybody, patriciapaty, PattyQ, polkoji, reneesme cullen swan, Rmarasca, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen, sue, Vampire301 **__y__** v cullen **__por los coments que me vais dejando a lo largo de esta historia... y mi bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

_Me habeis alcanzado finalmente sin más capítulos terminados... Aún estoy escribiendo el próximo capítulo de esta historia, pero espero tenerlo tenerminado para la próxima semana... Hasta ahora había podido mantener el ritmo porque lo tenía todo escrito, pero a partir de ahora haré lo que pueda... Soy muy lenta escribiendo y os pido paciencia mientras tanto..._

_Por si quereis entreteneros, os recuerdo q estoy subiendo otras historias por aquí... Nos vemos el próximo Jueves (o eso espero) con el __**Capítulo 13: "Con la manada" **__Besos a todos_


	13. Cap 13: Con la manada

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Nessie acaba de cumplir 5 años y ya es toda una jovencita... Aparenta 17 años y empieza el instituto en el último año... Su objetivo: aprender a desenvolverse en el mundo humano, del que ha estado apartada desde siempre… allí hará nuevos amigos con los que vivirá nuevas experiencias…_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

_**Note:**__ Esta historia es la secuela de __**~Nessie~ {Amanecer y mucho más}**__, pero no es necesario haberse leído la 1ª parte para poder seguirla… aun así recomiendo su lectura para entender mejor el carácter de Nessie, sus reacciones y algunas otras cosas… Espero que os guste_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Mi vida empieza aquí ~<strong>

**{ Nessie 2 }**

**Capítulo 13: Con la manada**

Los chicos nos estaban esperando junto a la hoguera, acabando con las provisiones que había preparado Esme. Y menos mal que había echado de más por si acaso o a estas alturas tendríamos que alimentarnos de las algas traídas por la marea. Estos chicos no tenían modales cuando había comida cerca.

Por lo menos no estaban atropellando a los Ancianos de la Tribu, sino que estaban dándoles su espacio. Hasta el mismo Viejo Quill se había acercado por la playa esta noche, a pesar de su deteriorado estado de salud. Seguramente preparaban una sesión del consejo para más tarde y él no podía perdérsela.

Estaba encantada con el transcurso de la velada y aún quedaba mucho día por delante. La cita con Jake no dejaba de mejorar y mejorar. Habíamos tenido un momento íntimo precioso, la temida charla había quedado atrás y ya habían llegado los amigos para pasarlo bien todos juntos. Escuchar las leyendas allí junto a los amigos sería el final ideal para un día maravilloso.

_ Hola, chicos - nos saludó Paul cuando nos acercábamos a la hoguera -. Ya iba siendo hora de que volvierais. Llegáis a tardar un poco más y vamos a buscaros.

_ No sé yo - le respondió Jared, que estaba sentado con Kim en su regazo -. Con el tiempo que les ha costado llegar a hacer manitas, la verdad es que deben estar bastante necesitados de intimidad - añadió con una risitas, estropeándolo todo.

Ya no sabía si ponerme roja por la vergüenza o por aguantarme las ganas de hacerle callar a golpes. Jake lo tenía más claro que yo y poco le faltó para saltarle encima. Menos mal que todavía íbamos cogidos de la mano y ninguno de los dos queríamos soltarnos, ni siquiera para poner a Paul en su sitio.

_ ¡Deja en paz a los chicos! - les regañó Rachel a ambos, dándole un codazo a Paul.

_ ¡Eso, Jared! - saltó Seth -. Mejor no te metas con Nessie o empezaré a hablar de tu luna de miel con todo detalle.

_ ¡¿Qué? - exclamó Kim encarándose a Jared -. ¿Cuándo les has hablado de eso?

_ Cielo, no te enfades. Sabes que compartimos todo por culpa de la mente de la manada. No lo he hecho a propósito, amor - se disculpó él a toda prisa.

_ Esa no es excusa y lo sabes perfectamente, Jared - le regañó Sam -. Si los demás hemos sido capaces de controlarlo, tú también.

_ Hay técnicas que puedes usar para no compartir los detalles escabrosos con los demás - apostilló Seth -. Si necesitas alguna lección, avísame.

_ Enano, tú no tienes detalles escabrosos que ocultar - se rió de él Paul.

Ante ese comentario estallaron risas generalizadas por toda la hoguera. Mientras tanto la cara de Seth era todo un poema, sin ganas de compartir para nada ese buen humor. El pobre llevaba muy mal el ser el único lobo del grupo original sin haberse imprimado, a parte de Leah, claro está.

A estas alturas hasta Collin y Brady habían encontrado a sus imprimadas. Collin conoció su chica cuando ella estaba paseando por la Reserva. Stephanie estaba en unas vacaciones familiares, justo antes de empezar en la universidad. Pasaron todo el verano juntos, pues ya no se pudo separar de ella ni ella de él, y el resto es historia.

Collin removió cielo y tierra para conseguir ir a estudiar con ella en Septiembre. Habló con los Ancianos hasta que le concedieron permiso de estudiar fuera y consiguió la ayuda de mi familia de vampiros. Como antiguo alumno y benefactor, Carlisle no tuvo ningún problema en encontrarle plaza en el último minuto.

Brady por su parte fue algo mucho más tranquilo. Un día en su último curso en el instituto de la reserva se cruzó con Ever por el pasillo, una novata de primer año. O mejor dicho, ella iba corriendo y se estampó contra él, con el resultado de acabar en el suelo. Una sola mirada selló el destino de ambos. A partir de ahí fueron inseparables.

Echaba de menos a los chicos. Ahora pasaban mucho tiempo lejos de la reserva y ya no era como antes. Sus visitas estaban muy espaciadas y no siempre tenían tiempo de pasar a verme. Me giré buscándolos entre la gente reunida, sin encontrar por allí ni a ellos ni a sus chicas.

_ ¿Dónde están Collin y Brady? - le pregunté a Seth con curiosidad.

_ Se han quedado en Seattle para preparar los exámenes - me respondió.

_ Y tú, ¿por qué no te has quedado con ellos? - le preguntó Jake con mala cara.

_ Porque yo, a diferencia de ellos, he estado estudiando con antelación - dijo Seth con retintín -. Me falta sólo el último repaso.

_ ¡Ese es mi hermanito! - saltó Leah, sonriendo toda orgullosa.

_ Claro, como no tiene la distracción de una novia… - empezó a decir Paul.

Rachel reaccionó rápidamente y le dio un codazo para que se callara. Ya se habían metido bastante con el pobre Seth por ese tema. Siempre era el blanco predilecto de las bromas de todos los chicos, sobretodo cuando de chicas se trataba. Pero también era el mimado de todas nosotras y siempre lo defendía alguna.

_ Venga, Seth. No te enfades conmigo - le dijo Paul -. Sabes que no lo decía en serio.

_ No está enfadado, idiota. Está triste - le aclaró Leah con mirada compasiva -. Todos vosotros habéis encontrado la felicidad, mientras que él…

La propia Leah se veía tan triste como su hermano. Ella tampoco había encontrado su destino junto a una pareja. Tenía ganas de acercarme a ella y consolarla, pero no creía que lo fuera a aceptar bien. No le gustaban demasiado esas demostraciones de cariño. Como la única loba siempre tenía que mostrarse más dura.

La conversación seguía a mi alrededor, pero en realidad yo participaba poco. Estaba más pendiente de la presencia de Jake a mi lado, de cómo me abrazaba libremente en publico, bajo la mirada vigilante del abuelo Charlie. Pero a pesar de eso notaba una normalidad y una tranquilidad que antes no estaba. Me sentía una novia más, no ya una niña a la que todos tenían que cuidar.

_ Bueno, ¿os apetece un partidito o qué? - dijo Embry llamando la atención de todos.

Con esa simple sugerencia había cortando por lo sano en ese ambiente cargado tristón en el que nos habíamos sumido de repente. Gritos de júbilo estallaron por toda la hoguera y enseguida se formaron los equipos. La alegría volvió a instalarse en la reunión familiar y todo volvió a ser como siempre.

Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en la manada al pasar el peligro tras el enfrentamiento con los Vulturis. Sam había liberado de toda responsabilidad para con la manada a los lobos más jóvenes, los que se habían transformado justo para participar en aquella batalla. Volvían a ser como cualquier civil de la reserva: libres.

No eran necesarios tantos lobos para la vigilancia de la zona, pues ya eran suficientes lobos para esa tarea. Todos los que permanecían en la manada lo habían elegido así y estaban felices con su elección. Bueno, casi todos. Leah lo había aceptado a regañadientes. Ser la Beta de Jake y estar lejos de Sam la habían ayudado a ello.

Ahora la manada estaba tan sobrada de ayuda que los lobos pudieron seguir con sus vidas humanas por turnos sin problemas. Eso era así sobretodo desde que contaba con la ayuda de mi familia de vampiros para proteger la zona. Todos estaban impacientes por colaborar de alguna manera y devolverles el favor de luchar por mí.

Todo ello habían hecho posible que los lobos quedaran libres para desarrollar plenamente su vida humana. Y eso incluía terminar sus estudios. Ahora era el turno de Seth, Collin y Brady de ir a la universidad. Estaban más o menos lejos, apartados temporalmente de las responsabilidades con la manada.

Pero con eso de tener que irse a estudiar fuera ya no los veía tanto como antes. Me daba pena no tenerlos a todos cerca, pero esperaba que pudiéramos reunirnos pronto de nuevo toda la pandilla. Los echaba mucho de menos, pues siempre habían estado a mi alrededor mientras crecía.

Habían sido mis únicos amigos y ahora por fin estaban ya todos terminando sus estudios. Por lo que sabía por medio de los cotilleos de la manada, en general los chicos planeaban volver a la zona para instalarse con sus parejas en la reserva o cerca. Volveríamos a ser la familia unida y feliz que siempre habíamos sido.

_ ¿Cómo está Lorie? - le pregunté a Emily, mientras veíamos a los chicos jugar.

La familia de la manada había crecido y no sólo por la incorporación de nuevas novias, sino por los nuevos nacimientos. Los chicos no habían estado ociosos estos años y la siguiente generación ya estaba en marcha.

_ Mi hermana se ha quedado con ella para que pudiéramos venir a la reunión - me explicó -. Y como se ha traído a Claire, Sam ha tenido que ponerse firme con Quill para que llegáramos a tiempo. Esa niña consigue que baile al son que quiere… pobrecillo.

_ ¿Yo no era así, verdad? - le pregunté en un murmullo.

No quería que me escuchara nadie y menos aún el propio Jake. Estaba ligeramente avergonzada con el tema, pero necesitaba saber. Ella me levantó la cara, me miró con cariño y me acogió entre sus brazos.

_ Tú siempre has sido una adulta, Ness - me dijo -. Desde el mismísimo principio. Nunca has tenido esa fase de niña mimada por la que está pasando ahora mi sobrina.

_ Yo he dejado a Oliver con una amiga - dijo Rachel acercándose a nosotras -, pero ya me ha avisado de que es la última vez que me lo cuida. Juro que ese niño es peor que su padre. Un día de estos me van a volver loca entre los dos - dijo del tirón -. Me va a tocar ir buscándome otra niñera, pero no sé quién - añadió con desesperación.

_ Quizás yo tendría una solución - dijo Kim participando en la conversación -. Estaba pensando en montar una guardería en la reserva. ¿Qué os parece?

_ ¡Sería una gran idea! - saltó Emily animándola inmediatamente -. Hace falta algo así y tú serías perfecta para eso como profesora de primaria.

_ ¿Cuándo se te ocurrió la idea? - le preguntó Rachel -. No nos habías dicho nada.

Kim se puso colorada y agachó la cabeza con timidez. Ahí había algo.

_ ¡Cuenta! - exclamó Emily, apremiándola a que hablara.

Cuando levantó la cabeza tenía una sonrisa enorme estampada en toda la cara.

_ Estoy embarazada - soltó Kim, para sorpresa de todas.

Y entonces estallaron los gritos de júbilo en nuestro pequeño corrillo. Eso llamó la atención de todo el mundo y hasta los chicos dejaron de jugar para acercarse a investigar qué pasaba. La buena noticia se extendió por toda la reunión y las felicitaciones le llovieron por todas partes a los futuros padres.

_ Pues sí que os habéis dado prisa, ¿eh? - comentó Paul, palmeándole la espalda a un sonriente Jared -. Acabáis de volver de la luna de miel, como aquel que dice.

_ Sí, pero yo al menos me he esperado a estar casado para dejar embarazada a mi chica - le soltó éste a su vez -. No como otros.

_ ¡Calla! - le gritó en un murmullo Paul, saltándole encima y cerrándole la boca a su amigo por la fuerza -. ¿Es que quieres que Jake me corra a hostias de nuevo?

_ Te estaría bien merecido por casarte de penalti con su hermana - le replicó Seth.

_ Fue sin querer - dijo éste avergonzado.

_ … Evitarlo - añadió Quill rápidamente.

_ Vale ya, chicos - concluyó Sam, metiéndose por medio a poner paz -. ¿Seguimos jugando o qué? ¡Tengo ganas de machacaros!

_ ¡Tus ganas! - le respondió Jake -. Dejad la cháchara de una vez y volvamos a jugar.

Jake me sonreía de oreja a oreja. Me guiñó un ojo y se fue a retomar su posición en el cambo de juego. Al verlo irse Paul por fin respiró tranquilo y se unió a los demás. Se había librado por muy poco de que Jake volviera a enfurecerse con él.

Los chicos siguieron con el partido, haciendo de las suyas por toda la playa. Tenían muchas energías que quemar, a pesar de que se pasaran todo el día correteando por los bosques. La diversión no se acababa a su lado. Las bromas iban y venían entre ellos, así como las risas de todos los presentes.

Mientras tanto los demás nos quedábamos a un lado del campo improvisado comentando las jugadas. Yo por supuesto animaba al equipo de Jake. Sólo me faltaban los pompones y la faldita corta para completar la escena. Seguro que sería una gran sorpresa para Jake el verme así. Igual me lo pensaba para otro día.

Al verlos tan concentrados jugando me entraron ganas de unirme a la diversión. Era lo suficientemente rápida como para jugar con ellos, pero no creo que ni mi padre ni Jake estuvieran demasiado de acuerdo de dejarme a merced de esos brutos. No se andaban con chiquitas a la hora de hacerse entradas entre ellos.

_ ¡Cuidado! - gritó alguien de repente.

Me giré rápidamente para enterarme de lo que sucedía, pero tenía mi línea de visión bloqueada. No pude ver nada más que una sombra indistinguible moviéndose a toda velocidad hacia mí. Justo en ese momento sentí que algo grande y pesado me atropellaba, sacándome violentamente del lugar que ocupaba momentos antes.

Fui arrollada por un tren de mercancías y revolcada por la arena varios metros. Acabamos más allá de los demás, en un gran lío de brazos y piernas. El impacto había sido duro, pero aun así me sentía protegida. En cuanto noté que eran los brazos de Jake los que me rodeaban me sentí a salvo. Él no dejaría que nada malo me sucediera.

_ ¡Ness! - gritaba Charlie asustado, acercándose deprisa hasta donde estábamos.

En un momento estaban todos rodeándonos, muy alterados, preguntándonos cómo estábamos. Pero ni Jake ni yo les hacíamos el menor caso, concentrados únicamente el uno en el otro. Jake no hacía más que mirarme con preocupación. Estábamos acurrucados en la arena y parecía que él tuviera miedo de moverme.

Yo no estaba para hacerle caso a nadie más que a él, su abrumadora presencia a mi lado, su cuerpo envolviéndome en un capullo protector. Junto a él me sentía la chica más querida y segura del mundo entero. A pesar del susto que me había llevado, valía la pena por estar entre sus brazos.

_ ¿Estás bien? - me preguntó Jake en un susurro.

Podía notar cómo sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo de forma impersonal, nada pasional, haciendo una revisión de los posibles daños. Me concentré en hacer lo mismo que él, haciendo un repaso de posibles heridas, pero sólo podía sentir sus manos sobre mi piel. Me estaba alterando de tenerlo tan cerca.

Por suerte no sentía ningún dolor, sólo estaba algo alterada por la rapidez con la que había sucedido todo. Aún no sabía exactamente lo que había pasado, pero sí que era consciente de que Jake me había salvado de lo que fuera. La preocupación de todo el mundo no podía ser simplemente por haber evitado un balonazo en la cara.

_ Nessie, ¿estás bien? - me preguntó mi abuelo mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme.

_ Sí, estoy bien. Sólo ha sido el susto - le tranquilicé -. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Entonces se apartaron y pude ver lo que había aparecido de repente en la playa. Una camioneta negra estaba aparcada en mitad de nuestras zona de picnic. Las huellas de su caída desde el parking superior se podían ver a lo largo de toda la colina. Pasaban precisamente por donde yo había estado animando a los chicos.

Un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba a abajo al pensar en lo que podía haber sucedido. De no haber sido por los reflejos de Jake, me habría atropellado o caído en la cabeza o pasado por encima o mil posibilidades. Todo podía haber acabado en un parpadeo. Un accidente así no podía haberlo previsto nadie, ni siquiera tía Alice.

Los chicos se acercaron a la camioneta a inspeccionarla, mientras yo no dejaba de temblar en brazos de Jake. El freno de mano estaba mal ajustado y la pendiente había hecho el resto, haciendo que cayera hasta el nivel de la playa. En tan solo un momento empujaron la camioneta de vuelta al parking, quitándola de mi vista.

No había sido culpa de nadie, pero aún así una sombra flotaba en el ambiente. El propio Jake estaba algo nervioso. No paraba de acariciarme, comprobando que estaba bien, que no tenía ningún rasguño. Verlo así me alteró aún más. Podíamos haberlo perdido todo en un momento: Él a mí o yo a él. Tenía que tranquilizarlo.

Le acaricié la cara y me quedé mirándole fijamente. Le envié mi gratitud por haberme salvado, junto a todo mi cariño y mi amor. Nuestras respiraciones se fueron acompasando y ya no existía nada más a parte de nosotros dos.

En un instante algo hizo clic en su interior y dejó de estar preocupado a pensar en otras cosas. ¿O quizás era yo la que había cambiado? Con las imágenes que le enviaba iba algo más. Una emoción, un sentimiento, la sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío. Su mirada se encendió, haciendo que mi piel ardiera ante sus caricias.

_ ¡Buscaros un hotel! - gritó Paul cortando de golpe el momento.

Jake le lanzó una mirada asesina y con intenciones de saltar sobre él, pero llegó antes Sam. Estaba justo detrás de Paul, ya que volvían de subir la camioneta, así que estaba en la posición indicada para darle la colleja de su vida a ese bocazas. Me giré hacia Sam con gratitud en la mirada, sin llegar a soltar a Jake por si acaso.

_ Vamos a quitarnos la arena y el sudor. ¿Vienes? - le preguntó Sam a Jake.

_ Sí, ahora voy - le respondió ya con más tranquilidad -. ¿Seguro que estás bien, Ness? - me preguntó aún con preocupación en la mirada.

_ Seguro - le confirmé con una sonrisa -. Anda, ve con ellos - le animé.

Su respuesta fue una enorme sonrisa. Se separó de mí, se quitó la camiseta y me la dio para que se la guardara. Luego se alejó hacia la orilla del mar junto a los demás, sin dejar de mirar hacia atrás… hacia mí. La camiseta conservaba su olor. La apreté contra mi nariz y se me escapó un suspirito enamorado.

Las risitas cómplices de mis amigas no se hicieron esperar. De repente me di cuenta de que no estaba sola en la playa con Jake, sino que estábamos rodeados de nuestra familia y amigos. ¡Quise morirme de la vergüenza!

_ Tranquila, Ness - me dijo Emily pasando un brazo alrededor -. Yo te entiendo.

_ Y yo - dijeron las demás casi a coro.

_ La pena es no poder darme un bañito con mi hombre - dijo Rachel decepcionada -. El agua está demasiado fría para mí.

_ Pero quizás no para ti, Ness - dijo Kim pensativa -. Que pena que no tengas bañador.

Y ante eso se me encendió una bombillita. ¿Podía ser que alguien previera esta situación? ¿Que alguien supiera que podía necesitar algo en la playa? Esperaba que sí. Salí corriendo hacia donde habíamos dejado las bolsas del picnic y rebusqué entre ellas hasta encontrar el misterioso paquete que me había entregado tía Alice.

La diminuta cajita, con forma de cubo de 10 cm. de lado, estaba muy bien cerrada, pero no me llevó nada de tiempo abrirla. Rápidamente comprobé lo que se guardaba en su interior. ¡No me lo podía creer! Nunca había dudado del buen gusto de mi tía, pero tendría que hacerle un muy buen regalo de Navidad por esto.

Una enorme sonrisa iluminó mi cara pensando en la sorpresa que se iba a llevar Jake. Estaba deseando ver su cara cuando me viera con eso puesto. Cogí la cajita y lo que guardaba en su interior y me interné entre los árboles para cambiarme.

Cuando me asomé por entre la vegetación las chicas estaban esperándome con la curiosidad brillando en sus caras. No sabían a qué venía todo esto, pero pronto lo iban a averiguar. Guardando la vergüenza muy adentro de mi mente di un paso fuera del bosque que rodeaba la playa.

Pronto la curiosidad dio paso el asombro y rápidamente paso a diversión. La sonrisa complacida de Emily era todo el ánimo que necesitaba para seguir adelante. En un momento quedé a la vista del abuelo Charlie y del resto de ancianos.

_ Ness, ¿qué haces con eso puesto? - me preguntó levantándose de la hamaca de un vote -. ¿Dónde crees que vas así? ¡Hace frío, niña!

_ Déjala estar, Charlie - le dijo Sue sujetándole en el sitio -. No le pasará nada.

_ Pero… - dijo Charlie atragantándose con las palabras.

_ Su temperatura corporal es más alta - le recordó ella -. Estará bien. No te preocupes.

Yo seguí adelante, acercándome más y más a la orilla, sin ser capaz de levantar la mirada. No sabía si Jake me había visto ya y no estaba segura de cuál iba a ser su reacción. Ya me había rechazado antes, aunque hoy todo era diferente.

Al final suspiré, cogí aire y miré hacia el agua.

Los chicos estaban todos mirándome. Sam sonreía, uno daba un codazo a otro, algún otro recibía una colleja de uno más. Todos se movían y gritaban o silbaban o reaccionaban de alguna manera, salvo Jake. Él parecía estar anclado al fondo. Ni siquiera el implacable oleaje hacía mella en él. Estaba paralizado… Mirándome.

El mundo se detuvo mientras nuestras miradas se entrelazaban. No había rechazo en la suya, ni precaución, ni reproches, ni condescendencia, ni repulsión. Lo que había era un fuego que quemaba. Su mirada estaba encendida… de pasión. Una hoguera interna que me sobresaltó por la fuerza con la que me llegaba.

Todos esos sentimientos y emociones que había tenido que aprender a controlar en los últimos meses no eran nada comparado con lo que vivía ahora. Las hormonas adolescentes me habían poseído en este último año de adolescencia acelerada, pero esto era más que eso… mucho más.

Jake había estado muy controlado, tanto por sí mismo como por mis padres. Y yo, en mi ignorancia, no me había dado cuenta del esfuerzo que él hacía. ¡Me deseaba! Hubo momento en el pasado reciente en que había dudado que pudiera llegar a verme así, pero ya no me cabía ninguna duda. Su mirada hablaba alto y claro.

Me adentré en el agua y casi ni noté el choque de temperatura cuando me alcanzaron las olas. Tampoco me percaté de la marabunta que se había armado entre los chicos de la manada, ni las insinuación que Sam había cortado de raíz. Sólo era consciente de la mirada de Jake recorriendo mi cuerpo.

El regalo sorpresa de tía Alice no era otra cosa que un diminuto bikini. Era justo de mi talla y adecuadamente a la moda, como era de esperar siendo cosa de mi tía. Al ser rojo con los filos en blanco resaltaba enormemente sobre mi cuerpo. Dejaba mucha piel expuesta a la vista, piel reverenciada por mi amado con su mirada.

Me adentré en agua lentamente, sintiendo como una caricia el embiste de las olas. Notaba como mi piel acalorada agradecía la refrescante sensación del agua sobre ella. Por dentro mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo, en parte por la vergüenza de mostrarme así ante todos. Pero en realidad era más culpa de la mirada de Jake sobre mí.

Entre nosotros no cabía la vergüenza ni la timidez. Ya no. Las palabras no habían sido dichas ni oídas, pero algo había cambiado en su mirada. El lazo entre nosotros era algo tangible, físico. Ya no me veía como a una niña, ni siquiera como una adolescente a la que controlar. Ahora era su chica, su mujer, su destino… y nada iba cambiar nunca eso, ni siquiera mi padre.

Extendió la mano para recibirme, ayudándome a acercarme el último metro hasta llegar a él. El contacto de su mano creo unos estremecimientos que recorrió todo mi cuerpo. No tenían nada que ver con la temperatura del agua y sí mucho con el efecto de Jake sobre mí. Me cogió entre sus brazos y me pegó a él. Enterró su cara en mi cabello, dejando un dulce beso contenido sobre mi cabeza.

_ Hola - me saludo con una voz grave que mandó escalofríos por toda mi columna.

_ Hola - le respondí con una sonrisita de tonta enamorada.

_ Te he estado esperando - me dijo él muy serio.

_ Ya estoy aquí - le respondí -. Por fin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Muchas gracias a __**Aleeh'C, alejandra cullen, alexblackcullen, ana, Ana Laura, anabel94, andysuperchula, AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, bellalicerose, BlackCullen, Cami Malfoy Cullen, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, cynthia mazari, DhampireCry, Diana M, emilc, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, gabuxis-15, gaby black, Josenso di Farias, krismery, KutisHN, Laune Marie Cullen**__, __**lexa0619, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, LilyHerms, malu, mapy cullen, maria, Martu Cullen, Mazy Vampire, melilu, melina, Micky67, Mikaela, Miru Invernizzi, Mon de Cullen, Mony Black, Morenita Black Clearwater, Nessa610, NessylitleCullen, Pati Love Everybody, patriciapaty, PattyQ, Pati Love Everybody, patriciapaty, PattyQ, polkoji, reneesme cullen swan, Rmarasca, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen, sue, Vampire301 **__y__** v cullen **__por los coments que me vais dejando a lo largo de esta historia... y mi bienvenida a los nuevos lectores..._

_Os recuerdo que estoy subiendo otras historias por aquí, por si queréis pasaros a leerlas... Nos vemos el próximo Jueves (espero) con el __**Capítulo 14: "Salida en grupo" **__Besos a todos_


	14. Aviso

**Hola a todos:**

**Sólo quería aseguraros que NO pienso abandonar esta historia. Voy a terminar de escribirla y aún le queda para eso.**

**Lamento mucho la tardanza en subiros un nuevo capítulo, pero me pillasteis sin nada guardado y soy muy lenta escribendo.**

**Me fui de vacaciones con idea de aprovechar para adelantar al menos un par de capítulo y no he escrito nada estos días.**

**Intentaré no haceros esperar más y tener el próximo capítulo para el Lunes que viene, que es el día que puedo subir actu.**

**Mis más sinceras disculpas por el enorme retraso... Intentaré ponerme las pilas y no dejaros esperando tanto otra vez.**

**Un saludo a todos los lectores**


	15. Avance

**No tengo terminado el capítulo 14 aún, pero no quería haceros esperar más.**

**Así que aquí tenéis todo lo que llevo escrito hasta el momento... Intentaré tener el resto del capítulo pronto... Besos a todos**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Nessie acaba de cumplir 5 años y ya es toda una jovencita... Aparenta 17 años y empieza el instituto en el último año... Su objetivo: aprender a desenvolverse en el mundo humano, del que ha estado apartada desde siempre… allí hará nuevos amigos con los que vivirá nuevas experiencias…_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

_**Note:**__ Esta historia es la secuela de __**~Nessie~ {Amanecer y mucho más}**__, pero no es necesario haberse leído la 1ª parte para poder seguirla… aun así recomiendo su lectura para entender mejor el carácter de Nessie, sus reacciones y algunas otras cosas… Espero que os guste_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Mi vida empieza aquí ~<strong>

**{ Nessie 2 }**

**Capítulo 14****: Salida en grupo (avance - editado)**

De camino a casa no podía apartar mi mano de la de Jake, ni mi mirada de su rostro. Había sido un día perfecto en la playa, a pesar del incidente con la camioneta despeñada. Las carabinas se habían portado genial, había disfrutado de mi rato a solas con Jake y luego se unieron a la fiesta todos los demás. Había sido un día redondo.

Pero lo mejor de todo había sido ese chapuzón en el agua. Nunca jamás olvidaré la cara que puso Jake cuando me vio aparecer con el regalo de tía Alice. Ese minúsculo bikini no dejaba nada a la imaginación y había conseguido exactamente su propósito. Por fin algo había cambiado entre nosotros.

La mirada de Jake evidenciaba la realidad. Ya no estaba sólo esa dulzura y ese cariño que siempre tenía reservados para mí. Ahora había algo más que predominaba sobre el resto de emociones, barriendo con todo lo demás, haciendo que fuera superfluo. Algo nuevo se había despertado en él, algo que siempre había estado allí desde la primera vez que nos miramos a los ojos. Ahora todo era diferente.

Cuando llegamos a casa de mis padres me estaban esperando para saber cómo había ido todo. Estaba tan feliz que sabía que sería incapaz de disimular para que mi padre no lo leyera todo en mi mente, pero me daba igual. Ya iba siendo hora de que él también asumiera que ya no era una niña. Había crecido y madurado, muy a su pesar.

Mi madre salió a recibirnos al porche e inmediatamente Jake hizo ademán de soltarme la mano, pero yo no le dejé. Tenía claro lo que quería y no pretendía engañar a nadie al respecto. Lo había dejado muy claro innumerable veces. Jake era mi futuro y nadie podía evitarlo, ni siquiera mis madres con todo su amor y su afán de protección.

_ Buenas noches, Bells - saludó Jake a mi madre algo avergonzado

_ Buenas noches, chicos. ¿Os lo habéis pasado bien? - le respondió ella cordialmente.

_ Ha sido genial, mamá - le dije yo con unan sonrisa.

_ ¿A pesar de lo de la furgoneta? - preguntó ella sin perder el buen humor.

_ ¡¿Cómo… ? - exclamé sorprendida para inmediatamente caer en la cuenta de lo que tenía que haber ocurrido -. Tía Alice.

_ Y tu abuelo - confirmó mi madre -. Llamó nada más sucedió para que no nos preocupáramos si Alice había visto algo. Tu padre estuvo a punto de presentarse allí de todas maneras. Dale las gracias mañana a tu tío Jasper por haberlo calmado, ¿vale?

La que se podía haber liado. Me había salvado por los pelos de perderme el mejor momento de toda mi vida. Tendría que complementar el regalo de Navidad de mi tío con algo más. Le debía la vida la vida, la mía y la de Jake sobretodo, pues mi padre no se habría contenido de hacer algo desagradable de pillarnos juntos en caliente. La última vez fue un castigo de un mes, pero sospechaba que esta vez habría sido algo peor, mucho peor.

Pero eso no explicaba por qué estaba saludándonos mi madre sola. El peligro no estaba en ese frente, eso lo sabía bien, sino en mi ausente padre. Seguro que estaba dentro refunfuñando otra vez sobre mis actividades con mi novio. Me hice a la idea de que tenía que enfrentarme a él cuanto antes y me giré para despedirme.

Jake se mostraba algo tímido delante de mi madre. No me soltaba la mano, pero tampoco me miraba. Tenía la mirada gacha, avergonzada. Mi madre miraba in reproches, con una calidez que no me esperaba en esta situación.

_ Buenas noches, Jake - le dije intentando atraer su mirada.

_ Que duermas bien, mi vida - respondió él dándome un dulce beso en la frente.

Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a una despedida tan fría, no después de todo lo vivido a lo largo del día, no después de esos momentos especiales en el agua. Me alcé hacia él de puntillas, le puse los brazos alrededor del cuello y reclamé su boca para un señor beso. No me iba conformar con menos que eso.

Intentó retirarse, pero no le di opción. En cuanto nuestros labios hicieron contacto toda precaución y toda vergüenza escapó de su mente. Me pegó a él y devoró mis labios en un beso posesivos, de esos que dejan huella en el alma. Todo se difuminó a mi alrededor y sólo era consciente de su cuerpo junto al mío, rodeándome.

_ Ejem… - soltó mi madre desde la entrada de la casa con un carraspeo.

Jake me soltó a desgana y puso distancia entre nosotros, muy a pesar mío.

_ Te llamo mañana, Ness - dijo Jake despidiéndose de mí.

Le dejé marchar, sabiendo que un pedacito de mi alma se iba con él. Observé cómo se alejaba, sabiendo que tenía los ojos de mi madre estaban clavados en la espalda. Cuando ya no quedó rastro de él me giré para encarar lo que me esperaba dentro: una charla con mi padre.

Al día siguiente había quedado con Samantha y Danielle para dar una vuelta por el pueblo, aunque estaba claro cuál era su objetivo. Mis amigas querían un relato pormenorizado de mi cita con Jake. Y esta vez tenía mucho que contar. Pero, ¿hasta dónde podía contarles sin peligro?

Cuando llegué a través del bosque a casa del abuelo ellas ya me estaban esperando. Sue les había hecho pasar al comedor, diciéndoles que aún estaba arreglándome para hacer tiempo hasta que llegara a casa. Pero poco había faltado para que subieran corriendo a buscarme a la antigua habitación de mi madre.

Por suerte las oí hablar con mis abuelos antes de entrar alegremente saludando como siempre hacía por la cocina. Escalé por el árbol para entrar por la ventana de arriba, por la que tantas veces se había colado mi padre. Una vez allí bajé a reunirme con ellas sin problemas, pero había faltado poco para fastidiar el secreto.

_ Hola, chicas - las saludé al bajar -. Ya podemos irnos.

_ Aún no, Ness - dijo Sammy con decisión -. Hemos quedado con John y los chicos en que nos recogerían a las tres aquí.

Esto era una novedad para mí. Sabía que querían organizar salidas en grupo, pero no me esperaba la primera tan pronto. Además, lo habían montado todo sin comentarme nada. Aunque claro, ayer estuve un poco liada como para atender al teléfono. De todas maneras valía la pena sólo por ver la cara ilusionada de Danny.

_ ¿No íbamos a quedar las tres solas? - les pregunté por salir de dudas, a lo mejor lo había entendido yo mal.

_ Sí, ha sido cosa de ellos - dijo Danny algo ruborizada.

_ Le dije a John que no podía quedar hoy con él porque había quedado con vosotras - explicó Samantha -. E inmediatamente organizó una salida en grupo.

_ No puede pasar un solo día sin verla - me cuchicheó Danielle en un susurro, para que no lo oyeran mis abuelos.

_ ¿No es un encanto? - dijo Sammy emocionada.

No puede evitar reírme ante la carita que estaba poniendo mi amiga. Era todo un caso. Pero después de estar tanto tiempo sin esperanzas enamorada de su chico, tenerlo ahora loquito por sus huesos era como para estar emocionada. Ojalá el plan de las salidas en grupo funcione y Danielle tenga tanta suerte con Matt.

Los chicos no se hicieron esperar. A la hora acordada estaban con la furgoneta de Paul a la puerta de casa. Un bocinazo terrible anunció su llegada. Nos levantamos las tres a la par, emocionadas por irnos ya, cuando nos llevamos el susto del siglo.

**...**

_ ¿A dónde creéis que vais, chicas? - les gruñó Charlie, con su mejor voz autoritaria de jefe de policía.

Samantha y Danielle cayeron a plomo sobre el sofá de nuevo, mirándole a él asustadas y luego a mí con cara confundida. No sabíamos a qué venía esa salida de mi abuelo. Me giré hacia Sue con mirada interrogante, pero ella también tenía una cara que daba miedo. ¿Qué habría pasado ahora?

_ ¿Abuelo? - le pregunté simplemente.

_ Ninguna nieta mía va a salir corriendo ante el pitido de un energúmeno - dijo él con un gruñido, sin dar opción a respuesta por mi parte.

Sue puso una mano sobre su brazo para calmarlo y se levantó del sofá. Se acercó a la ventana, la abrió y gritó asomándose a través de ella:

_ ¡Eh, vosotros! - dijo llamando la atención de los chicos -. ¡Ésas no son formas! Entrad aquí ahora mismo.

Y con eso cerró la ventana y volvió a su sitio junto a su marido. Menuda vergüenza me estaban haciendo pasar entre los dos. Las caras de mis amigas eran todo un poema. Expresiones como: "¿Dónde me he metido?" y "¡Dios, estamos en el S. XXI!"parecían estar pasando por sus cabezas, pero ninguna dijo nada.

Momentos después oímos sonar el timbre de la puerta. Los chicos habían pillado la indirecta de mi abuela sin saber que con ello se adentraban en la guarida del león. Mi abuelo tenía una cara muy seria cuando Sue los hizo pasar al salón.

_ Buenas tardes - saludaron a coro al entrar.

_ Hola, Samantha - añadió John desde la entrada, sin atreverse a acercarse más.

Se podía ver la tensión en sus rostros. John miraba embobado a mi amiga, que no se había levantado del sofá para saludarlo. Ella seguía con la cabeza gacha, sin saber a qué atenerse. Danielle por otra parte estaba ruborizada hasta la raiz del pelo sin mirar a ninguna parte. Al final fue Paul el que salvó la situación.

_ Buenas tardes, Jefe Swan - saludó Paul formalmente a mi abuelo -. Veníamos a recoger a las chicas para dar una vuelta… con su permiso, claro está - añadió solícito.

_ Antes de eso, sentaos un momento, chicos - les pidió él.

Lo que siguió sólo puede ser descrito como un interrogatorio de tercer grado. Sólo faltaba la lámpara de flexo apuntando a los sospechosos para completar la escena. Mis amigas estaban horrorizadas al ver el apuro al que estaba siendo sometidos a sus pretendientes.

Habíamos viajado sin saberlo a la época victoriana. Mi padre estaría contento cuando se enterara del comportamiento de su suegro. Si él hubiera estado allí habrías sido quizás un poquito más intimidatorio y todo, por eso de ser vampiro. Aunque no se podía negar que la figura autoritaria del jefe de policía había sido imponente.

Cuando finalmente mi abuelo quedó conforme con las respuestas de los chicos acerca de cada detalle de su vida y nos dejó marchar, éstos estaban tan abrumados que eran incapaces de mirarnos a la cara. Ni siquiera John hizo el amago de coger a Sammy de la mano al salir de la casa.

Nos esperaba una tarde rarita después del paripé que había montado Charlie. El extraño inicio de la tarde había aguado el ambiente en el grupo y la conversación en la furgoneta era inexistente. Ni siquiera Paul se atrevía a hacer sus bromas habituales.

_ Siento mucho lo del interrogatorio, chicos - me disculpé con voz débil.

_ No pasa nada - dijo Matt solícito.

_ Ness, la próxima vez avísanos para que me cambie de calzoncillos - dijo Paul conduciendo sin perder de vista la carretera -. Por si hay registros corporales, me refiero - añadió al ver mi mirada incrédula por el retrovisor.

Ante eso las risas estallaron en la furgoneta, despejando el aire como nada más podía haberlo hecho. Paul era único para alegrarle el día a cualquiera y ahora había salvado una tarde que yo ya daba por perdida. Hasta Danny se había soltado y reía a mandíbula batiente, sonriéndole a Matt sin tapujos.

Estaba realmente guapa cuando sonreía así. Una mirada de reojo a Matt me hizo ver que él también se había dado cuenta de ello. Quizás todo iba a ser mucho más sencillo de lo que me esperaba. Si la cosa seguía así el plan iba a dar frutos muy pronto y tendríamos una nueva parejita en ciernes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este avance ampliado... Gracias por los ánimos que me dais con vuestros reviews y vuestros mensajes privados para seguir escribiendo… sois geniales!_

_Muchas gracias a __**Aleeh'C, alejandra cullen, alexblackcullen, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, ana, Ana Laura, anabel94, andysuperchula, AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, bellalicerose, BlackCullen, Cami Malfoy Cullen, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, cynthia mazari, DhampireCry, Diana M, emilc, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, gabuxis-15, gaby black, ginna stephanie, Josenso di Farias, kahhlo, krismery, KutisHN, Laune Marie Cullen**__, __**LauraECS, lexa0619, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, LilyHerms, malu, mapy cullen, maria, MariaMasen, Martu Cullen, Mazy Vampire, melilu, melina, Micky67, Mikaela, Miru Invernizzi, Mon de Cullen, Mony Black, Morenita Black Clearwater, Nessa610, NessylitleCullen, paosierra, Pati Love Everybody, patriciapaty, PattyQ, Pati Love Everybody, patriciapaty, PattyQ, polkoji, reneesme cullen swan, Rmarasca, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen, sparcklecullen,**_ _**sue, SULY, Tandr3a29, Vampire301 **__y__** v cullen **__por los coments que me vais dejando a lo largo de esta historia... y mi bienvenida a los nuevos lectores... __Os recuerdo que estoy subiendo otras historias por aquí, por si queréis pasaros a leerlas entre actu y actu de aquí..._

_Creo que ya he arreglado el problema con el pc, por lo que podré subiros el capítulo en cuanto lo tenga terminado... Nos vemos en cuanto pueda con el resto del **capítulo 14**… Besos a todos_


	16. Cap 14: Salida en grupo

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Nessie acaba de cumplir 5 años y ya es toda una jovencita... Aparenta 17 años y empieza el instituto en el último año... Su objetivo: aprender a desenvolverse en el mundo humano, del que ha estado apartada desde siempre… allí hará nuevos amigos con los que vivirá nuevas experiencias…_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

_**Note:**__ Esta historia es la secuela de __**~Nessie~ {Amanecer y mucho más}**__, pero no es necesario haberse leído la 1ª parte para poder seguirla… aun así recomiendo su lectura para entender mejor el carácter de Nessie, sus reacciones y algunas otras cosas… Espero que os guste_

_**Disculpas:** Lamento mucho haberos dejado colgados tanto tiempo… entre que me cuesta un montón escribir y que no llevo una buena racha personal, no conseguía ni sentarme a escribir… pero hoy por fin he podido terminar el capítulo que tenía pendiente… Muchas gracias por el apoyo mostrado y por no rendiros conmigo y esta historia… Espero que os guste y que la espera haya valido la pena… Muchos besos a todos_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Mi vida empieza aquí ~<strong>

**{ Nessie 2 }**

**Capítulo 14: Salida en grupo (completo)**

De camino a casa no podía apartar mi mano de la de Jake, ni mi mirada de su rostro. Había sido un día perfecto en la playa, a pesar del incidente con la camioneta despeñada. Las carabinas se habían portado genial, había disfrutado de mi rato a solas con Jake y luego se unieron a la fiesta todos los demás. Había sido un día redondo.

Pero lo mejor de todo había sido ese chapuzón en el agua. Nunca jamás olvidaré la cara que puso Jake cuando me vio aparecer con el regalo de tía Alice. Ese minúsculo bikini no dejaba nada a la imaginación y había conseguido exactamente su propósito. Por fin algo había cambiado entre nosotros.

La mirada de Jake evidenciaba la realidad. Ya no estaba sólo esa dulzura y ese cariño que siempre tenía reservados para mí. Ahora había algo más que predominaba sobre el resto de emociones, barriendo con todo lo demás, haciendo que fuera superfluo. Algo nuevo se había despertado en él, algo que siempre había estado allí desde la primera vez que nos miramos a los ojos. Ahora todo era diferente.

Cuando llegamos a casa de mis padres me estaban esperando para saber cómo había ido todo. Estaba tan feliz que sabía que sería incapaz de disimular para que mi padre no lo leyera todo en mi mente, pero me daba igual. Ya iba siendo hora de que él también asumiera que ya no era una niña. Había crecido y madurado, muy a su pesar.

Mi madre salió a recibirnos al porche e inmediatamente Jake hizo ademán de soltarme la mano, pero yo no le dejé. Tenía claro lo que quería y no pretendía engañar a nadie al respecto. Lo había dejado muy claro innumerable veces. Jake era mi futuro y nadie podía evitarlo, ni siquiera mis padres con todo su amor y su afán de protección.

_ Buenas noches, Bells - saludó Jake a mi madre algo avergonzado

_ Buenas noches, chicos. ¿Os lo habéis pasado bien? - le respondió ella cordialmente.

_ Ha sido genial, mamá - le dije yo con unan sonrisa.

_ ¿A pesar de lo de la furgoneta? - preguntó ella sin perder el buen humor.

_ ¡¿Cómo… ? - exclamé sorprendida para inmediatamente caer en la cuenta de lo que tenía que haber ocurrido -. Tía Alice.

_ Y tu abuelo - confirmó mi madre -. Llamó nada más sucedió para que no nos preocupáramos si Alice había visto algo. Tu padre estuvo a punto de presentarse allí de todas maneras. Dale las gracias mañana a tu tío Jasper por haberlo calmado, ¿vale?

La que se podía haber liado. Me había salvado por los pelos de perderme el mejor momento de toda mi vida. Tendría que complementar el regalo de Navidad de mi tío con algo más. Le debía la vida… la mía y la de Jake sobretodo, pues mi padre no se habría contenido de hacer algo desagradable de pillarnos juntos en caliente. La última vez fue un castigo de un mes, pero sospechaba que esta vez habría sido algo peor, mucho peor.

Pero eso no explicaba por qué estaba saludándonos mi madre sola. El peligro no estaba en ese frente, eso lo sabía bien, sino en mi ausente padre. Seguro que estaba dentro refunfuñando otra vez sobre mis actividades con mi novio. Me hice a la idea de que tenía que enfrentarme a él cuanto antes y me giré para despedirme.

Jake se mostraba algo tímido delante de mi madre. No me soltaba la mano, pero tampoco me miraba. Tenía la mirada gacha, avergonzado. Mi madre le miraba sin reproches, con una calidez que no me esperaba en esta situación.

_ Buenas noches, Jake - le dije intentando atraer su mirada.

_ Que duermas bien, mi vida - respondió él dándome un dulce beso en la frente.

Pero yo no estaba dispuesta a una despedida tan fría, no después de todo lo vivido a lo largo del día, no después de esos momentos especiales en el agua. Me alcé hacia él de puntillas, le puse los brazos alrededor del cuello y reclamé su boca para un señor beso. No me iba conformar con menos que eso.

Intentó retirarse, pero no le di opción. En cuanto nuestros labios hicieron contacto toda precaución y toda vergüenza escapó de su mente. Me pegó a él y devoró mis labios en un beso posesivos, de esos que dejan huella en el alma. Todo se difuminó a mi alrededor y sólo era consciente de su cuerpo junto al mío, rodeándome.

_ Ejem… - soltó mi madre desde la entrada de la casa con un carraspeo.

Jake me soltó a desgana y puso distancia entre nosotros, muy a pesar mío.

_ Te llamo mañana, Ness - dijo Jake despidiéndose de mí.

Le dejé marchar, sabiendo que un pedacito de mi alma se iba con él. Observé cómo se alejaba, sabiendo que tenía los ojos de mi madre estaban clavados en la espalda. Cuando ya no quedó rastro de él me giré para encarar lo que me esperaba dentro: una charla con mi padre.

Al día siguiente había quedado con Samantha y Danielle para dar una vuelta por el pueblo, aunque estaba claro cuál era su objetivo. Mis amigas querían un relato pormenorizado de mi cita con Jake. Y esta vez tenía mucho que contar. Pero, ¿hasta dónde podía contarles sin peligro?

Cuando llegué a través del bosque a casa del abuelo ellas ya me estaban esperando. Sue les había hecho pasar al comedor, diciéndoles que aún estaba arreglándome para hacer tiempo hasta que llegara a casa. Pero poco había faltado para que subieran corriendo a buscarme a la antigua habitación de mi madre.

Por suerte las oí hablar con mis abuelos antes de entrar alegremente por la cocina saludando como siempre hacía. Escalé por el árbol para entrar por la ventana de arriba, por la que tantas veces se había colado mi padre. Una vez allí bajé a reunirme con ellas sin mayor problema, pero había faltado poco para fastidiar el secreto.

_ Hola, chicas - las saludé al bajar -. Ya podemos irnos.

_ Aún no, Ness - dijo Sammy con decisión -. Hemos quedado con John y los chicos en que nos recogerían a las tres aquí.

Esto era una novedad para mí. Sabía que querían organizar salidas en grupo, pero no me esperaba la primera tan pronto. Además, lo habían montado todo sin comentarme nada. Aunque claro, ayer estuve un poco liada como para atender al teléfono. De todas maneras valía la pena sólo por ver la cara ilusionada de Danny.

_ ¿No íbamos a quedar las tres a solas? - les pregunté por salir de dudas. A lo mejor lo había entendido yo mal.

_ Sí. Ha sido cosa de ellos - dijo Danny algo ruborizada.

_ Le dije a John que no podía quedar hoy con él porque ya había quedado con vosotras - explicó Samantha -. E inmediatamente organizó una salida en grupo.

_ No puede pasar un solo día sin verla - me cuchicheó Danielle en un susurro, para que no lo oyeran mis abuelos.

_ ¿No es un encanto? - dijo Sammy emocionada.

No puede evitar reírme ante la carita que estaba poniendo mi amiga. Era todo un caso. Pero después de estar tanto tiempo enamorada sin esperanzas de un chico, tenerlo ahora loquito por sus huesos era como para estar emocionada. Ojalá el plan de las salidas en grupo funcione y Danielle tenga tanta suerte con Matt.

Los chicos no se hicieron esperar. A la hora acordada estaban con la furgoneta de Paul a la puerta de casa. Un bocinazo terrible anunció su llegada. Nos levantamos las tres a la par, emocionadas por irnos ya, cuando nos llevamos el susto del siglo.

_ ¿A dónde creéis que vais, chicas? - les gruñó Charlie, con su mejor voz autoritaria de jefe de policía.

Samantha y Danielle cayeron a plomo sobre el sofá de nuevo, mirándole a él asustadas y luego a mí con cara confundida. No sabíamos a qué venía esa salida de mi abuelo. Me giré hacia Sue con mirada interrogante, pero ella también tenía una cara que daba miedo. ¿Qué habría pasado ahora?

_ ¿Abuelo? - le pregunté simplemente.

_ ¡Ninguna nieta mía va a salir corriendo ante el pitido de un energúmeno! - dijo él con un gruñido, sin dar opción a respuesta por mi parte.

Sue puso una mano sobre su brazo para calmarlo y se levantó del sofá. Se acercó a la ventana, la abrió y gritó asomándose a través de ella:

_ ¡Eh, vosotros! - dijo llamando la atención de los chicos -. ¡Ésas no son formas! Entrad aquí ahora mismo.

Y con eso cerró la ventana y volvió a su sitio junto a su marido. Menuda vergüenza me estaban haciendo pasar entre los dos. Las caras de mis amigas eran todo un poema. Expresiones como: "¿Dónde me he metido?" y "¡Dios, estamos en el S. XXI!" parecían estar pasando por sus cabezas, pero ninguna dijo nada.

Momentos después oímos sonar el timbre de la puerta. Los chicos habían pillado la indirecta de mi abuela, sin saber que con ello se adentraban en la guarida del león. Mi abuelo tenía una cara muy seria cuando Sue los hizo pasar al salón.

_ Buenas tardes - saludaron a coro al entrar.

_ Hola, Samantha - añadió John desde la entrada, sin atreverse a acercarse más.

Se podía ver la tensión en sus rostros. John miraba embobado a mi amiga, que no se había levantado del sofá para saludarlo. Ella seguía con la cabeza gacha, sin saber a qué atenerse. Danielle por otra parte estaba ruborizada hasta la raiz del pelo sin mirar a ninguna parte. Al final fue Paul el que salvó la situación.

_ Buenas tardes, Jefe Swan - saludó Paul formalmente a mi abuelo -. Veníamos a recoger a las chicas para dar una vuelta… con su permiso, claro está - añadió solícito.

_ Antes de eso sentaos un momento, chicos - les pidió él.

Lo que siguió sólo puede ser descrito como un interrogatorio de tercer grado. Sólo faltaba la lámpara de flexo apuntando a los sospechosos para completar la escena. Mis amigas estaban horrorizadas al ver el apuro al que estaban siendo sometidos sus pretendientes.

Habíamos viajado sin saberlo a la época victoriana. Mi padre estaría contento cuando se enterara del comportamiento de su suegro. Si él hubiera estado allí habría sido quizás un poquito más intimidatorio y todo, por eso de ser vampiro. Aunque no se podía negar que la figura autoritaria del jefe de policía había sido imponente.

Cuando finalmente mi abuelo quedó conforme con las respuestas de los chicos acerca de cada detalle de su vida nos dejó marchar. Los tres estaban tan abrumados que eran incapaces de mirarnos a la cara. Ni siquiera John hizo el amago de coger a Sammy de la mano al salir de la casa.

Nos esperaba una tarde rarita después del paripé que había montado Charlie. El extraño inicio de la tarde había aguado el ambiente en el grupo y la conversación en la furgoneta era inexistente. Ni siquiera Paul se atrevía a hacer sus bromas habituales.

_ Siento mucho lo del interrogatorio, chicos - me disculpé con voz débil.

_ No pasa nada - dijo Matt solícito.

_ Ness, la próxima vez avísanos para que me cambie de calzoncillos - dijo Paul conduciendo sin perder de vista la carretera -. Por si hay registros corporales, me refiero - añadió al ver mi mirada incrédula por el retrovisor.

Ante eso las risas estallaron en la furgoneta, despejando el aire como nada más podía haberlo hecho. Paul era único para alegrarle el día a cualquiera y ahora había salvado una tarde que yo ya daba por perdida. Hasta Danny se había soltado y reía a mandíbula batiente, sonriéndole a Matt sin tapujos.

Estaba realmente guapa cuando sonreía así. Una mirada de reojo a Matt me hizo ver que él también se había dado cuenta de ello. Quizás todo iba a ser mucho más sencillo de lo que me esperaba. Si la cosa seguía así el plan iba a dar frutos muy pronto y tendríamos una nueva parejita en ciernes.

El que más colaboraba en nuestras misión secreta sin saberlo era Paul. Hacía reír continuamente a Danielle con sus payasadas. Poco a poco la tímida chica iba saliendo de su concha. Él conseguía sacarla de su timidez habitual sin aparente esfuerzo. Cuando ésta no estaba enfocada en Matt volvía a ser la chica alegre y sincera que yo tan bien conocía, llamando con ello la atención del morenazo. El plan iba viento en popa.

_ ¿Te gusta esta canción? - me preguntó Matt, agobiándome una vez más -. Está genial. Me regalaron el CD por mi cumpleaños y no paro de ponerlo. Si quieres te lo presto - añadió con una sonrisa, todo ilusionado por la idea.

_ A Danielle le encanta - le respondí volviéndome hacia ella.

Mis intentos de desplazar la atención de Matt sobre ella estaban dando pocos resultados. Por más que me esforzaba en meter a mi amiga en la conversación, no había manera. Este chico era caso aparte, acercándose cada vez más a mí. Él seguía con su atención fijada en mí.

Trataba por todos los medios mantener una conversación privada dentro de la salida de grupo, pero todos sus intentos eran en vano. Yo sólo quería que mi amiga fuera feliz y ella tenía un cuelgue con él. Así que yo no era quién para interponerme en su camino, sobretodo siendo que yo no estaba interesada en él y ya tenía pareja.

_ ¡Sube el volumen! - gritó de repente Samantha, sobresaltándonos a todos -. ¡Me encanta esta canción!

Y empezó a seguir la letra a voz en grito, haciendo imposible que oyera mis propios pensamientos. Pero aún así disfruté de la escena. Se lo estaba pasando tan bien que su alegría era contagiosa. Pronto se le unió John haciéndole los coros y desafinando de mala manera, provocando las risas de todos los demás.

_ Vamos, Danielle. Cántala conmigo - le suplicó Sammy entre estrofas -. ¡Te encanta esta canción! Te la sabes de memoria - añadió Samantha, animando a su amiga.

Samantha continuó con las siguientes líneas, mientras Danny se iba arrugando cada vez más en el asiento, muerta de vergüenza. Al final, tras un ligero codazo de ánimos de Paul, Danny se lanzó a cantar y fue impresionante. Su voz de contralto era el contrapunto perfecto a la voz de soprano de Samantha. Le hacía la segunda voz a su amiga con una facilidad nacida de la práctica.

Y después de eso ya nadie las pudo parar. Por fin Danielle había superado su timidez inicial y había que aprovecharlo. Sammy se hizo cargo del control de la radio del coche e iba buscando las mejores canciones en el dial. La risa estaba asegurada. El coche era un estruendoso bullicio, cantando sin parar una canción tras otra hasta que llegamos a nuestros destino.

Volvía a ser la planeada salida en pandilla, a pesar de los continuos e inevitables tonteos de John hacia Samantha. ¡Vaya par de tortolitos! Pero el pobre chico lo tenía complicado para acaparar la atención de su novia. Era una mujer con una misión y nada iba a desviarla de ayudar a su amiga, ni siquiera su "cariñito".

Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino el comportamiento absorbente de John mejoró bastante, claro que fue tras una tanda de besitos con Sammy. A partir de entonces, una vez ya calmadas sus ansias de atenciones por parte de su chica, se conformó con ir cogidos de la mano por las calles de Port Angeles. ¡Eran tan monos!

Y así Samantha pudo volver a su ocupación original y objetivo principal de la salida con la pandilla: ayudar a su amiga a acercarse a Matt. Se esforzaba en meterla en la conversación del grupo, comentando cada escaparate que veíamos. Si conseguíamos que se relajara y volviera a ser ella misma, habríamos ganado.

_ Ese joyero sería genial como regalo para tu madre, ¿no? - le preguntó Sammy a Danielle -. ¿A ti qué te parece, Matt? ¿A que es precioso?

_ Está muy bonito. Seguro que le gusta - le respondió él educadamente -. ¿Y tú qué tienes pensado regalarles a tu familia? - me preguntó.

Se había vuelto a girar hacia mí, dándole la espalda de nuevo a Danielle. Vi la cara de tristeza que puso mi amiga y no pude evitar enojarme con Matt otra vez. Era tonto por ignorarla de esa manera. No veía lo buena persona que ella era y la buena pareja que harían si le diera una oportunidad, sobretodo cuando yo no había demostrado ningún interés hacia él.

Me había mostrado fría con él durante todo el trayecto en coche, pero no pillaba mis indirectas de "No estoy interesada". A este paso me tocaría cambiar de táctica para aclararle las cosas y empezar a hablar de los impresionantes abdominales de Jake.

El problema es que eso conllevaría contrariar los deseos de mi padre, enojarle cuando se enterara y acabaríamos teniendo una indeseada charla sobre el trato que habíamos hecho. No tenía demasiadas ganas de llegar hasta esos extremos, pero el chico me lo estaba poniendo muy difícil. No se desalentaba fácilmente.

Había prometido dar una oportunidad a otros chicos, pero no iba a hacerlo a costa de la felicidad de mi amiga. Si me tocaba tener que enfrentarme a mis padres, lo haría. Pero no pensaba dejar a Danny colgada en este asunto. Ella sólo había tenido buenos gestos hacía mí desde el principio y no pensaba traicionar su amistad.

_ Las piedras son turquesas, ¿no? - le pregunté a Danielle, volviendo a convertirla en el centro de la conversación -. Son parecidos a los pendientes que llevabas el otro día.

_ Me dijiste que te los habían regalado tus padres, ¿verdad? - intervino Samantha -. Seguro que a tu madre le encanta tener algo así, sobretodo sabiendo que lo has elegido para ella pensando que hacen juego con lo tuyo - añadió con una sonrisa.

La mirada pensativa de Danny dejaba claro que lo estaba considerando seriamente. Realmente era una muy buena idea, siendo que las dos se llevaban tan bien. Una tímida sonrisa se insinuó en su cara mientras tocaba levemente el cristal, casi acariciándolo. Seguro que se estaba imaginando la cara de su madre al abrirlo.

De pronto vi como mi amiga perdía el equilibrio y se tambaleaba hacia un lado. Estaba siendo arrastrada de la mano hacia la puerta de la tienda por un muy decidido Paul. Los demás nos quedamos parados ante ese gesto repentino.

_ ¡Vamos! - le animó él -. Si no lo compras ahora mismo te arrepentirás más tarde… y quizás no lo encuentres más tarde si te lo piensas mejor luego.

Paul tomó el control de la situación y se adentró en el local con ella, dejándonos a los demás fuera pasmados con lo que estaba pasando. Danielle se dejaba llevar, arrastrada hasta el mostrador. Fue el propio Paul el que habló con el dependiente mientras ella se limitaba a mirar, totalmente ruborizada.

Poco tiempo después volvían con nosotros cargando un precioso paquete. Estaba todo envuelto en un precioso papel de regalo, con un montón de cintas de colores, adornos navideños y una tarjetita de felicitación. Y lo mejor de todo era la enorme sonrisa que brillaba en la cara de mi amiga.

_ ¡¿Habéis visto lo que ha hecho? - nos dijo toda emocionada nada más atravesar la puerta, mostrándonos el paquete -. ¡No me lo puedo creer! - añadió dirigiéndose a él.

_ Tú también lo habrías conseguido - le respondió Paul con una sonrisa.

_ ¡Yo no habría sabido regatearle así el precio! - le replicó ella -. Y tú lo has hecho como si tal cosa… ¡Ha sido genial! No habría podido comprar el joyero al precio que tenía marcado - reconoció tristemente -, pero ahora podré añadirle alguna cosita más.

_ Bah… No ha sido para tanto - le respondió él, llegando casi a ruborizarse.

_ Pero si no has parado de insistir hasta que le ha puesto todos estos adornos - continuaba Danielle -. ¡Ha quedado precioso! A mi madre le va a encantar - aseguró.

_ Tú sí que eres preciosa - le replicó Paul.

Tenía la mirada clavada en ella, mirándola con ojos llenos de ternura. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba. Me giré hacia Samantha y ella estaba tan sorprendida como yo ante el repentino comentario de su viejo amigo.

Pero la reacción más sorprendente fue la de la destinataria del inesperado piropo. Danielle se lo quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y se ruborizó. Agachó la cabeza avergonzada y luego… sonrió.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Muchas gracias a __**Aleeh'C, alejandra cullen, alexblackcullen, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, ana, Ana Laura, anabel94, andysuperchula, AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, bellalicerose, BlackCullen, Cami Malfoy Cullen, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, cynthia mazari, DhampireCry, Diana M, emilc, eviana, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, gabuxis-15, gaby black, ginna stephanie, Josenso di Farias, kahhlo, krismery, KutisHN, Laune Marie Cullen**__, __**LauraECS, lexa0619, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, LilyHerms, malu, mapy cullen, maria, MariaMasen, Martu Cullen, Mazy Vampire, melilu, melina, Micky67, Mikaela, Miru Invernizzi, Mon de Cullen, Mony Black, Morenita Black Clearwater, Nessa610, NessylitleCullen, noni7, paosierra, Pati Love Everybody, patriciapaty, PattyQ, Pati Love Everybody, patriciapaty, PattyQ, polkoji, reneesme cullen swan, Rmarasca, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen, sparcklecullen,**_ _**sue, SULY, Tandr3a29, Vampire301 **__y__** v cullen **__por los coments que me vais dejando a lo largo de esta historia, vuestro apoyo mediante privados y la paciencia demostrada aguantando mis retrasos... Muchas gracias por seguir ahí a pesar del tiempo transcurrido desde la última actu._

_Y por supuesto doy mi bienvenida a los nuevos lectores… Nos vemos pronto con el __**Capítulo 15: "Navidades en familia"**__ Espero que sea pronto para traeros la actu como regalo por estas fiestas… pero ya me vais conociendo, así que no os hagais demasiadas ilusiones por si acaso… Muchos besos a todos_


	17. Cap 15: Navidad en familia

_**Disclaimer:**__ Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos con mucha ilusión y sin ánimo de lucro... mi único pago son vuestros comentarios_

_**Summary: **__Nessie acaba de cumplir 5 años y ya es toda una jovencita... Aparenta 17 años y empieza el instituto en el último año... Su objetivo: aprender a desenvolverse en el mundo humano, del que ha estado apartada desde siempre… allí hará nuevos amigos con los que vivirá nuevas experiencias…_

_**Rating: ~ M ~ **__Esta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito, así que estás avisado... si sigues leyendo es por tu propia decisión, luego no te vengas quejando..._

_**Note:**__ Esta historia es la secuela de __**~Nessie~ {Amanecer y mucho más}**__, pero no es necesario haberse leído la 1ª parte para poder seguirla… aun así recomiendo su lectura para entender mejor el carácter de Nessie, sus reacciones y algunas otras cosas… Espero que os guste_

_**Disculpas:**_ Lamento mucho haberos dejado colgados tanto tiempo… entre que de normal me cuesta un montón escribir y que no llevo una buena racha personal, no conseguía ni sentarme a escribir… pero hoy por fin he podido terminar el capítulo que tenía pendiente… Muchas gracias por el apoyo mostrado y por no rendiros conmigo ni con esta historia… Espero que os guste y que la espera haya valido la pena… Muchos besos a todos

* * *

><p><strong>~ Mi vida empieza aquí ~<strong>

**{ Nessie 2 }**

**Capítulo 15: Navidad en familia**

Las clases por fin habían acabado y a mí sólo me quedaba despedirme de mis amigas hasta la vuelta a clases. Se suponía que me iba con mis padres adoptivos a pasar las fiestas, pero lo cierto es que me escondería en casa y en la reserva para disimular. No era como si pudiera pasearme por el pueblo con mis padres del brazo, dado que todos les conocían y se darían cuenta de que no habían envejecido. Así que no nos quedaba otra que disimular ante todos, aunque me supiera mal engañarlas.

Sin embargo las Navidades siempre habían sido un momento muy especial para mi familia y amigos. Nadie quería renunciar a pasar alguna ocasión separados, así que tía Alice solía encargarse de coordinarnos a todos. Estuvieran de acuerdo o no, era imparable cuando se proponía algo y estas fiestas eran su momento preferido del año. Sólo mi cumpleaños era rival, palabras textuales de mi tía. Así que todos colaborábamos con buen humor, o nos dejábamos arrastrar de mala gana, en la organización de todas las actividades diseñadas para estos días.

Con el tiempo se había vuelto una tradición celebrarla todos juntos en la Casa Cullen, principalmente por la privacidad del lugar. Así era más fácil que ningún humano ajeno a la familia se diera envuelto en nuestras cosas. En cualquier momento se podía ver por el prado locas carreras a velocidad sobrenatural, los chicos en forma de lobo dando vueltas por ahí o simplemente a alguno de los vampiros de mi familia brillando en los débiles rayos de sol de Diciembre en Forks.

Cuando llegué el lugar estaba lleno de actividad con los últimos retoques. Cada superficie de la casa estaba cubierta de adornos navideños, así como las escaleras y el porche de entrada. La cocina estaba tan llena de gente que preferí salir al patio de atrás por el salón. Allí mis tíos estaban terminando de montar la carpa donde como cada año nos juntaríamos todos a cenar en Noche Buena y comer en Navidad.

En consideración a los acompañantes humanos la carpa estaba perfectamente acondicionada para el riguroso frío de esta época. Grandes estufas de exterior se encargaban de caldear el ambiente y un montón de mesas estaban distribuidas por todo el lugar. La mesa del bufé se iba llenando poco a poco de los platos que iban saliendo de la atareada cocina. Cada uno preparaba allí. o traía de casa, su aportación.

La fiesta acababa siendo una festiva reunión ininterrumpida de varios días de duración. La gente iba y venía a su gusto según sus otras obligaciones familiares y demás. Los lobos y vampiros se iban rotando para hacer las guardias, un servicio mínimo que habían decretado los jefes de forma coordinada. Aun así unos y otros se las apañaban para perderse el mínimo posible de las actividades programadas.

Peor lo tenían los pobres humanos, que además tenían que descansar y echar de vez en cuando un sueñecito, pues tenían que estar a la altura de los infatigables vampiros y los hiperactivos lobos. El ir a casa a descansar y dormir por unas horas era un imperativo biológico que ni ellos ni yo podíamos evitar. Los lobos estaban acostumbrados a largos periodos de vigilia y ni que decir tiene que los vampiros no duermen, pero no había manera de que yo me quedara todo el tiempo.

Por suerte yo contaba con mi propia habitación en la casa grande para descansar brevemente cuando me obligaban a ello y así poder volver a la fiesta cuanto antes. ¡No me quería perder nada! La mayoría de las veces me quedaba dormida en los sofás acondicionados en la carpa y me despertada horas después acurrucada en mi cama. Entonces me levantaba rápidamente y me arreglaba para volver con los demás.

No me perdía gran cosa de las actividades organizadas por tía Alice, las cuales se habían ido ampliando año tras año por las aportaciones y sugerencias de los demás participantes de la macro-fiesta. Cada uno tenía su tradición preferida de la que no quería prescindir en estos días y ella lo respetaba. Era otra cosa más que la hacía especial, haciéndose querer por todos.

Teníamos desde competiciones deportivas individuales y por equipos, juegos de mesa variados y hasta sesiones de cine navideño en pantalla gigante. Hasta una vez hasta instalaron un karaoke alquilado, algo nada navideño desde mi punto de vista, pero era lo que algunos querían y lo tuvieron. Pero la improvisada competición de berridos que tuvo lugar en una ocasión acabó llamando la indeseada atención de unos excursionistas y se tuvo que prohibir categóricamente.

El asunto se lió de tal manera que al final tuvo que intervenir el abuelo Charlie, como Jefe de Policía de la población, para acallar el revuelo. Nos fue de muy poco que no vinieran a investigar, estropeándonos la fiesta. Desde entonces se vigilaba para que el volumen de ruido total generado por la reunión familiar no fuera excesivo. Se había controlado con mucho cuidado para evitar otros incidentes parecidos.

Los mayores conseguían guardar el orden a base de sugerencias amables y amenazas veladas, pero se mantenía a duras penas. Siendo un momento de celebración y reunión familiar, tampoco era la intención de nadie estar enfadándose continuamente. Además, cualquiera que estropeara el show se debía enfrentar luego a las iras de tía Alice… y lo que es peor, a su venganza.

Mi momento preferido era cuando todo estaba ya preparado y empezaba a llegar la gente. Todos venían con sus regalos, que se amontonaban a un lado del salón de los abuelos hasta casi no dejar sitio para pasar. Al principio la mayoría de los regalos eran para mí, pero con el tiempo los demás también desarrollaron lazos entre ellos y los regalos eran una demostración de afecto. En otros casos eran de "afecto".

_ ¡Oh, mira qué majo que es el pequeñajo! - dijo tío Emmett unas navidades atrás -. Ha dejado un regalo para mí.

_ Qué raro… - oí que la abuela le decía a mamá, mientras ambas seguían colocando adornos navideños -. No he visto a Seth por aquí desde hace un par de días.

_ No seas envidiosa, mamá - le respondía él -. ¡Es para mí! Lo pone aquí bien clarito: "Del pequeñajo para el grandullón".

Sin pararse un minuto más, el impaciente de mi tío se lanzó a abrir el regalo antes de tiempo. Las quejas de los demás no sirvieron para nada.

_ Pero… - dijo él de repente -. ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?

El paquete empezó a soltar un humo espeso que se expandió por toda la habitación a un ritmo alarmante. Y con el humo llego el olor más espantoso que había sentido jamás. Para desgracia de los presentes, todos con olfato ultradesarrollado, el contenido no olía precisamente a rosas frescas. Era tan fuerte y desagradable que hacía que me lagrimearan los ojos.

_ ¡Emmett, saca eso de casa inmediatamente! - le gritó Esme perdiendo los nervios.

Él atravesó el salón manteniendo el repulsivo paquete lo más lejos posible y salió hacia la parte trasera de la casa. De una rápida carrera se lanzó de cabeza al río con el regalo entre las manos. Mientras tanto todos salían corriendo en dirección opuesta, alejándose de esa cosa apestosa lo más rápidamente posible.

La pobre abuela Esme recorría la casa abriendo las ventanas para airear el ambiente, pero esa peste no ser iría en mucho tiempo del interior de la vivienda. Tocó cambiar toda la decoración y repintar las paredes para expulsar definitivamente todo rastro de la bomba fétida enviada como "regalo" navideño de parte de Seth.

Evidentemente él no había sido, como se pudo comprobar rápidamente. El pobre se sentía muy mal por la familia, a pesar del crudo interrogatorio al que había sido sometido por el grandullón. A pesar de todos los intentos de tío Emmett por averiguar quién había sido el responsable de la bromita, no sabíamos nada.

Al final tuvo que intervenir papá para que Emmett dejara en paz al pobre Seth, asegurándole que él no había sido. Pero a parte de eso mi padre nunca delató al culpable. Seguro que sabía algo, pues a veces lo veía riéndose durante el interrogatorio y después, pero nunca dijo nada. Miedo me daba la reacción que podría tener Emmett si llegara a enterarse.

Con todo lo bonachón que era y parecían, más valía no enfadarlo. No le había sentado nada bien ser objeto de "la bromita", como ya se la llamaba cariñosamente, y estaba decidido a vengarse. Pero para eso antes tendría que averiguar quién había sido y no estaba avanzando en ese aspecto lo más mínimo.

A veces se quedaba mirando a los chicos de la manada, preguntándose quién habría sido. Por su parte los chicos de la manada le devolvían miradas guasonas, pero no soltaban prenda y se guardaron mucho de hablar del tema cerca de mí. Nadie había asumido la responsabilidad y mi padre se había negado a decir quién había sido.

Cualquier intento de arrancarles la verdad "por las malas" había quedado en nada gracias a un aviso de papá al abuelo. Carlisle le había prohibido a tío Emmett actuar contra ellos sin tener pruebas, así que volvía a las mismas una y otra vez, incapaz de tomar venganza. Era una espinita que tenía clavada y que con el tiempo se convirtió en una anécdota familiar más.

_ Despierta dormilona - me dijo una voz suavemente al oído.

No quería levantarme. Un sueño muy agradable sobre mi última cita con Jake todavía flotaba en mi conciencia. Quería continuar soñando un poco más, llevar las cosas un poco más lejos, aunque sólo fuera en mi imaginación. Pero esa persistente voz no me dejaba estar, exigía que me levantara. Unas manos frías e insistentes apartaban la ropa de cama para sacarme definitivamente de mi sueño.

_ ¿No quieres ver lo que tu tía ha preparado para hoy? - insistió la voz, llena de picardía -. Pensé que no querías perderte la batalla con pistolas de agua.

Eso hizo que mi mente se despejara de golpe. ¡Era Navidad y yo aquí remoloneando en la cama! Me iba a perder lo mejor de las fiestas por estar disfrutando de una fantasía. Era mejor vivir todo lo que tía Alice hubiera pleneado. Me incorporé sobre la cama como un resorte, completamente despierta. La abuela Esme estaba junto a mi, apartando las sábanas y tendiéndome una muda de ropa.

_ ¡Corre o te perderás la elección de equipos! - añadió riéndose al ver mis prisas.

_ Gracias, abuelita - le dije lanzándole un beso a medio camino ya hacia la puerta.

Corrí escaleras abajo y salí por la puerta trasera. Ya estaban casi todos reunidos en la explanada, con las pistolas a un lado listas para empezar. Estaban escuchando atentamente a mi tía, que los sermoneaba sobre las nuevas reglas que había impuesto para este año. Después del casi desastre del año paso, esta vez habría reglas para la formación de equipos.

_ Este año los equipos serán mixtos - empezó a explicar tía Alice, mirándoles a todos.

_ ¡No! - se negaron firmemente un par de ellos.

_ ¡Sí! - respondió ella con voz firme -. Y tanto Sam como Carlisle están de acuerdo

_ ¿Por qué? - exigían saber unos cuantos, tanto lobos como vampiros.

_ ¡¿Por qué va a ser? - exclamó Sam, poniéndose al lado de mi tía -. Porque el año pasado ambos bandos llevaron la lucha demasiado lejos.

Sus gestos iban de la rabia o verdaderos pucheritos. Eran como niños y nunca cambiarían, pero era tan divertido estar a su alrededor que no podía tener amigos mejores. Me recibieron con exclamaciones de ánimo y bromas sobre mi pelo revuelto por el sueño. Había salido tan deprisa que no me había dado tiempo ni de peinarme. Aun así había llegado justo a tiempo para que me incluyeran en el juego.

_ Se supone que esta es una celebración familiar y debería unirnos, no separarnos y hacer que surjan peleas que duran el resto del año - explicó Carlisle, tan conciliador y calmado como siempre.

_ Pero… eso no fue así… - empezó a explicarse Emmett y luego se le unió Paul gimoteando sus propias excusas -. Nosotros tan solo queríamos…

_ ¡Chitón! - se enfureció Sam -. ¡Ni una palabra más o ambos estáis fuera!

_ Así que hemos decidido que este año los equipos se formarán al azar - dijo Alice firmemente, sin dar opción a hablar a nadie más -, así evitaremos discusiones de por qué no me has elegido y tonterías por estilo. ¡No me mires con esa cara, Emmett! - añadió mirando a su hermano fijamente -. Sabes que te enfadas y te enfurruñas como un crío si no te eligen en la primera ronda.

Ante eso estallaron las risas por todo el claro. Todos conocían bastante bien al grandullón después de todos estos años. Por muy grande que fuera mi tío, por dentro seguía con sus chiquillerías como el primer día. Tía Alice, ignorando su ceño fruncido, tomó una bolsa de tela que tenía a sus pies y añadió:

_ En esta bolsa hay bolitas azules y rojas - explicó ella, mostrándonos el contenido de la misma -. Hay una bola por cada uno de los que van a participar en el juego. Poneos en fila para sacar la vuestra y ver en qué equipo iréis.

_ ¡Sin empujones, chicos! ¡O os mando a casa más rápido que una bala de una patada en el culo! - exclamó Sam enfurecido, al ver a algunos lobos demasiado entusiastas.

Al final todos entraron en razón y una fila más o menos ordenada se fue formando delante de una vigilante Alice. Luego uno a uno fueron sacando su bola de la bolsa y alineándose a cada lado de ella según sus indicaciones.

Cuando llegó mi turno saqué una bola azul y me reuní con Jake y los demás a la izquierda de mi tía. Menos mal que me había tocado con él. Así al menos podríamos escaparnos juntos de la vigilancia paterna en algún momento. Aunque también habría sido divertido de tocarme en el otro equipo. Jake era un blanco tan grande, que no me habría resistido a ir tras él, sobretodo cuando le costaba tanto dispararme.

La fila fue avanzando y a más de uno se le escapó un gruñido cuando vimos a Emmett reunirse con Paul en el otro lado. Una mueca, una mirada circunspecta y, para sorpresa de muchos, un choque de brazos. Se giraron hacia nosotros con mirada amenazante y promesas de una persecución implacable. Esos dos juntos como aliados daban más miedo que como enemigos por separado.

El azar hacer raros compañeros de equipo y a nosotros nos habían tocado unos enemigos muy duros. Podía verlos repartiéndose a los miembros de mi equipo, mientras nosotros hacían lo mismo con ellos. Mi padre nos observaba desde el otro lado con una mirada evaluadora. Sin duda tenía una idea clara de a por quién iba a ir en cuanto comenzara el juego. Jake era su objetivo, pero yo le cubriría las espaldas.

Se oyó un pitido de silbato y salté sobresaltada por el sonido.

_ ¡Ya! - me gritó Alice al ver que no me movía.

_ ¡Muevete! - me insistió Jake, estirando de mí hacia la mesa.

Era la señal para empezar, y todos salieron disparados hacia las mesas donde estaban preparadas las pistolas de agua. Cada equipo tenía la suya en un extremo del claro, para que no empezaran las hostilidades directamente. Había que darle alguna oportunidad a la gente para esconderse primero.

La abuela Esme soltó el silbato y salió disparada a la zona segura. Ella no participaba, pero era el árbitro en caso de que alguien se pusiera difícil. También se ocupaba de que los no jugadores pudieran seguir el juego. A veces hasta le tocaba sacar del paso de una rociada a algún desafortunado espectador mal situado.

Todos los lobos y el resto de vampiros participaba en un equipo y otro. Esta vez se había conseguido un reparto más equitativo entre los equipos y la cosa se ponía interesante. Además, este año habían ampliado el terreno de juego un par de millas a la redonda de la casa. La mayoría nos quedábamos cerca de la casa, pero otros preferían correr y correr entre los árboles, unos detrás de otros.

El abuelo Charlie participó el primer año, pero después de la experiencia prefirió mantenerse alejado de la supervelocidad del resto de competidores. Acabo calado hasta los huesos en los primeros minutos. Tenía buena puntería, pero no tenía nada que hacer frente a los demás. Al menos no pilló un resfriado después de la experiencia. Ahora se quedaba junto a Sue, relajándose en la zona de descanso.

Yo corría junto a Jake, internándonos entre los árboles que había detrás de nuestra mesa. Podía sentir la mirada de mi padre fija en mi espalda y sabía que sólo contábamos con unos segundos antes de que saliera detrás nuestro. Es difícil prepararle una emboscada a alguien que puede leer tu mente, pero llevábamos semanas planeándolo y contábamos con las técnicas de bloqueo de tía Alice.

Nos adentramos en el bosque y rápidamente llegamos al lugar que habíamos escogido. Me agaché tras unas rocas, mientras Jake buscaba su escondite. El plan era hacerle pensar que Jake estaba conmigo, cuando realmente estaría escondido un poco más allá para pillarlo por la espalda. Si lo hacíamos bien lo mojaríamos completamente y el juego acabaría para él y nosotros habríamos ganado.

Me puse cómoda y empecé a pensar en Jake, concentrándome en sentir sus manos fantasmas sobre mi piel como si fueran reales. Tenía que ser tan real que convenciera a mi padre de que él estaba a mi lado, acariciándome sensualmente. Abrí mi mente, bajando las defensas made in Alice. Espera que pensara que era fruto de la pasión y no una trampa. Tenía que ser muy convincente si quería engañarle.

Me imaginé las manos de Jake desabrochando mi camisa y sacándomela rápidamente. Mis manos tampoco estaban ociosas, ya que le sacaba su camiseta de un tirón. Esos gloriosos músculos perfectos estaban a mi disposición para ver y admirar y… tocar. Imaginé mis manos recorriendo su lustrosa piel, acariciando sus pectorales, llenándome con su vista y su tacto sedoso.

Luego imaginé sus fuertes manos recorriendo mi brazo, subiendo lentamente hasta llegar al tirante de mi camiseta. Contuve el aliento mientras veía al tirante descender lentamente, llevándose a su paso el resto de la escasa tela de la camiseta. Con un suspiro sentí como el cuello de la camiseta rozaba mi pezón al caer, haciendo que se irguiera buscando atención. La intensa mirada de Jake me encendía.

Deseaba sus labios sobre la punta erguida. Deseaba el calor de su boca arropando la tierna punta, su lengua torturándome dulcemente hasta hacerme pedir clemencia. Sólo que yo no deseaba que parara… quería más, mucho más.

_ ¡Nessie! - me gritó mi padre de repente, apareciendo frente a mí.

_ ¡Ahora! - avisé a Jake.

Rápidamente levanté mi pistola y disparé a mi padre, antes de que pudiera recuperarse de la impresión. Jake por su parte le atacó desde atrás, mojándole toda la espalda. Acabó empapado en cuestión de segundos. La cara de mi padre no tenía precio. Estaba entre la incredulidad y la ira. Jake se reunió a mi lado y me dio un tímido beso en la mejilla, antes de girarse a mirar a mi padre.

_ Picaste - le dije suavemente con una sonrisa inocente.

Y me eché a reir. No pude evitarlo. Todo había valido la pena sólo por verle la cara que se le había quedado. Un montón de emociones pasaban por su cara, pero finalmente ganó la alegría. Sus risas se unieron a las nuestras, creando un maravilloso coro que hacía mucho tiempo que no oía.

Dimos media vuelta y volvimos hacia la casa aún entre risas.

_ Me engañaste - reconoció finalmente -. ¿Habéis… ? - añadió sin poder continuar.

_ ¡Papá! - salté toda avergonzada -. No, no hemos hecho nada. Y no es por falta de ganas por mi parte, la verdad - añadí echándole una mirada matadora a Jake -. Pero una chica puede soñar, ¿no?

_ Ness.. - me advirtió Jake.

_ Lo sé, lo sé - dije resignada, suspirando fuertemente -. Esperaré.

_ Así me gusta - respondió mi padre, con una sonrisa en la cara.

_ Pero no para siempre - le advertí con seriedad, parándome en el sitio y haciendo que ellos también se detuvieran.

_ Soy consciente de ello - dijo abrazándome -, pero por el momento aún eres mi niñita - añadió dándome un beso en la cabeza.

_ Siempre seré tu niñita - le respondí emocionada, devolviéndole con fuerza el abrazo -, pero tienes que dejarse crecer, papá.

_ Es tan duro, Ness - me dijo, acariciando mi pelo con su aliento -. Hemos tenido tan poco tiempo para disfrutar tu infancia, que se me hace muy difícil dejarte ir - añadió con un suspiro -. Pero lo haré, te lo prometo. Cuando llegue el momento, te dejaré seguir adelante.

_ Gracias, papá - le dije emocionada -. Te quiero mucho. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

_ Y yo a ti, hija - me respondió también emocionado -. Y yo a ti…

Y tras eso nos encaminamos de nuevo de vuelta a la casa, aún abrazando mi padre. Jake no se apartaba de mi lado. En ningún momento había soltado mi mano, dándome su apoyo incondicional. Pero esta era una conversación largamente esperada con mi padre y había sabido mantenerse al margen.

Nunca podría agradecerle suficiente el quererme así, sabiendo lo que necesitaba en cada momento. Sólo había una manera, devolviéndole amor con amor, hasta el final de los tiempos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**__ Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo... Animaos a dejadme vuestra opinión en un review... Recordad que los coments son el único pago de los escritores aficionados como yo_

_Muchas gracias a __**Aleeh'C, alejandra cullen, alexblackcullen, Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, ana, Ana Laura, anabel94, andysuperchula, AssiiaWolfe, auraazul1123, bellalicerose, BlackCullen, Cami Malfoy Cullen, CandyAndSweetGirl, Cris Cullen Black, Cullen-21-gladys, cynthia mazari, DhampireCry, Diana M, emilc, eviana, fjrod, flexer, el angel de la muerte, gabuxis-15, gaby black, ginna stephanie, gragon12, Josenso di Farias, kahhlo, Karina Masen, krismery, KutisHN, Laune Marie Cullen**__, __**LauraECS, lexa0619, Lily Snape Cullen Malfoy, LilyHerms, malu, mapy cullen, maria, MariaMasen, Martu Cullen, Mazy Vampire, melilu, melina, Micky67, Mikaela, Miru Invernizzi, Mon de Cullen, Mony Black, Morenita Black Clearwater, nath89, Nessa610, NessylitleCullen, noni7, ody, paosierra, Pati Love Everybody, patriciapaty, PattyQ, Pati Love Everybody, patriciapaty, PattyQ, polkoji, reneesme cullen swan, Rmarasca, Robmau, Rosse, samirasama cullen, sere 33, sparcklecullen,**_ _**sue, SULY, Tandr3a29, Vampire301 **__y__** v cullen **__por los coments que me vais dejando a lo largo de esta historia… y por supuesto doy mi bienvenida a los nuevos lectores…_

_Nos vemos pronto (espero) con el __**Capítulo 16: "Nahuel"**__ Muchos besos a todos_


End file.
